The Valley of Fears
by 11Ava11
Summary: Fairy Tail. The best guild anyone can ever hope of joining and the best thing about Fairy Tail is the love and bonds formed. But that bonds was what got Levy into trouble. Lucy got captured by a dark guild and Levy couldn't leave her friend in the arms of a dark guild so she made a choice. She switched places with Lucy to save her, but now who's going to save her?
1. SHRIMP

_Just because I'm telling you this story doesn't mean I'm alive at the end of it. This could all be_ _pre-recorded_ _and I could be talking to you from the bottom of the ocean. Yeah, it's that kind of a story. Because things just got so out of control..._

 **xXx**

It was a silent night. Every sound that once was in the day seemed to have fallen asleep as soon as the sun disappeared, except the sound of Levy's footsteps. Her footsteps were the only thing heard in the deathly silent twilight as she neared what could be the end of her. The last glimmer of light vanished making the atmosphere eery. She stood on the border of the valley and the dark guild as she broke the enchantment that surrounded the dark guild which protected it from unwanted visitors.

She was officially in dark guild territory...

Levy walked into the territory of the vicious dark guild as the stars started showing their faces one by one and danced across the sky. It made her think back to the time they had to fight the celestial king to save Lucy's celestial spirits, however in the process of protecting Gajeel she became a constellation herself. Even though she turned into stars she still watched over her friends and Gajeel and prayed for their safety.

In the end what she was doing now didn't differ much from what she had done back then when she pushed Gajeel out the way and became a constellation. Her fairy tail side kicked in, it was as simple as that. Nothing more, nothing less. It was her side that pushed her own life and health aside to protect the people close to her. Her family.

But back then when they fought the celestial king everyone needed Gajeel's strength more than her own. So she gave herself up for him. Now Natsu needed Lucy the most. So she's giving herself up for her... Since Natsu met Lucy he always needed her more than he needed the rest of the guild members. They had something special. Levy clenched her fists as she walked determinedly to the giant castle ruins in front of her.

She knew this was probably the most idiotic and reckless plan she has ever come up, but this was the only way Natsu could get Lucy back...

Levy knew Fairy Tail would come for her and save her anyway. So she'll only be there for a little while. It wasn't that bad, she just had to endure and stay alive...

Levy may have been needed, but nobody needed her like Natsu needed Lucy. She neared the dark guild, but it wasn't like anybody could've waltzed into the dark guild hideout. However, to a solid script wizard, it really wasn't that hard.

"I'm sorry Gajeel, I hope you can forgive me one day." Levy whispered to herself with a trembling voice as she lowered her head when she felt someone with strong magic approach her.

Someone from the dark guild.

Levy swallowed nervously, she was scared and utterly alone.

"How did you get past our barrier?" A black haired woman asked curiously as levy slowly lifted her head again.

Levy was normally a brave person and she was even braver when Gajeel was around to make her braver than she was, but this time he wasn't around to keep her brave.

Levy couldn't tell much about the woman since it was so dark, but she could see this woman had an attractive slim body with long black hair. She wore a tight fitting red dress with black heels.

"I'm a solid script wizard, it wasn't that hard to rewrite the rune." Levy shrugged keeping her fear behind her brave bravado.

"Oh, aren't you a brave little girl." The woman smirked with amusement bringing her head out of the shadows and into the light revealing her blood red eyes.

Levy flinched slightly at her eyes. Those eyes reminded her so much of Gajeel's eyes, except his eyes isn't as bloodthirsty as this woman's eyes anymore. These eyes were how his was back when he was in phantom lord

"Aren't you curious as to why I'm here?" Levy asked regaining her composure while raising her eyebrow as she crossed her arms in false confidence.

"I already know why you're here, so why don't you come in and we can discuss your terms." The woman smiled menacingly as she turned around and walked back towards her guild.

"What?" Levy gasped in surprise as well as horror.

 _How did she know..._

"I'm an illusionist, a telepathic wizard if you may. Everything you're thinking and fearing, I know. All your memories and hopes, I know. All you're dreams and nightmares, I control... When I'm done with someone they won't be able to tell reality from dreams anymore." The woman said with maddening amusement as she stopped and looked back at Levy who was frozen on her spot.

Levy's whole body went ice cold.

"You coming... _Shrimp?"_ The woman said almost to prove her point as she turned her head and eyed levy with an eerily victorious smirk.

Levy's body and mind went numb as her neck hair rose in fear. She was speechless. She had no smart comeback to what the woman had just said and somehow she knew that from this point in time that the name _shrimp_ , as well as those red eyes, will haunt her forever.

Never in Levy's whole life was she this afraid of someone like she was afraid of this woman, but she was past the point of no return. There was no turning back now. Still, Levy's mind wondered, what the hell did she get herself into? Was it really worth it?

Levy shook her head and balled her hands into fists. Of course, it was worth it, she was a fairy tail wizard after all. She had to help her own in need.

"Don't call me that." Levy said with venom dripping in her tone, but her uneasiness was laced in her voice as well.

The woman smiled and turned back around while Levy reluctantly started following the woman to their guild hall.

"Welcome to the valley of fears." The woman said in a low, dangerous tone while they walked.

Levy's brave bravado started faltering even more with each passing moment she spent with this woman and the people in her guild. As soon as the dark guild wizards caught glimpse of Levy the snarls and cat whistles rose like a roar.

"Down boys, that's no way to treat a guest." She exclaimed with an amused smirk making everyone chuckle and settle down.

This woman owned the men and women in this guild, everyone here listened and respected her, even feared her a little.

"Which guest is this? A temporary or a permanent one?" A muscular man with blond hair and brown eyes asked he reminded her a little of Laxus.

"Permanent of course." The woman laughed like it was a no brainer making the rest of the guild chuckle evilly as well.

Levy scowled. Who was she kidding? This woman, their leader she came to realise, wasn't going to honour their agreement. She was just leading Levy to her death without even listening to her request.

"Now, now _shrimp_ , don't start doubting me now. I'm a woman of my word after all." She smirked and led them to a quiet room which looked like a library.

Her calling levy shrimp still bothering her.

Levy would normally have been thrilled when entering a library of this size and variety, but there was a sinister atmosphere surrounding the library that made levy want to run away from it.

Run far far away without ever looking back.

"I'm Olivia Lysander and welcome to Eisenwald." The woman said sitting down on the couch, but levy remained standing.

She was still surprised that they still existed. Lucy had told her stories about them…

"I know you already know who I am and why I'm here so I'll cut to the chase. I'm here to trade places with Lucy Heartfillia." Levy said in an unfaltering voice that made her proud of herself.

"And why would I allow that Levy McGarden?" Olivia asked cocking her head to the side as she rested her head in her hand.

"Because I know this guild is into human trafficking and slavery. Don't you think you'll get a more _positive_ reputation among your bidders if you broaden your _collection?"_ Levy asked rhetorically.

"Define broaden." Olivia said her interest peaked.

"If you trade me in Lucy's place you won't just have yet another blond bimbo like the rest of your victims, you'll have someone who is smart yet too weak to fight back." Levy said looking at the ground she hated degrading Lucy and herself like that.

"I make my money out of the blond bimbos." She commented seriously.

"Just think about it." Levy sighed, she didn't like this.

This was a bad idea... Levy was in a dark guild convincing an insane woman to take her prisoner. Yup, definitely not a good idea. Maybe she should've stuck with their plan. She should've waited for Gajeel to wake up. She should've at least told him where she's going and what her plan is. Levy shouldn't have left Gajeel behind... But it was too late now.

"I'm still not convinced." Olivia said with a yawn.

This woman was getting on Levy's nerves.

"Think about it... Lucy is a blond bimbo like the rest of your slaves, but she's a strong celestial wizard and will be able to escape, even without her keys or with magic draining handcuffs. She forms strong bonds with all her celestial spirits so if they feel she's threatened too much they will pass through the celestial world to the human world without a key or being summoned by her and save her. She's also getting stronger as a celestial wizard, so who knows what she can do next plus Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander, won't stop until he finds her and when he does... He'll turn this place to dust..." Levy said her voice lowering in the end.

"Go on..." Olivia said urging levy to continue which made her sigh in exaggeration as she fought the urge to roll her eyes at the vexing woman.

"I, on the other hand, am useless if I get cuffed with magic draining cuffs plus I'm not strong enough to escape on my own and there will be no one to save me." Levy said with a frown trying to keep her fear at bay.

"What about the iron dragon slayer? Black Steel Gajeel? You know as well as I do that he'll come looking for you. And I'm pretty sure he can become just as troublesome as Salamander, if not worse because he can actually plan before he acts." Olivia said with a raised eyebrow.

"I wouldn't go that far..." levy sweat dropped as she thought back on all the reckless things he's done in the past.

"However try as he may, he'll never find me..." Levy said her voice cracking slightly as she looked at the ground sadly.

"How so?" Olivia asked somewhat surprised.

"I'll cast a rune around this castle myself to make it invisible to the outside world. This guild will become invisible as well as the sounds and scents within it, but only if you release Lucy." Levy said sternly with conviction in her voice.

"Looks like you have yourself a deal Levy McGarden and just so you know... no friendship is worth the hell you'll be going through shrimp. Welcome to the slave industry!" Olivia laughed hysterically.

Levy scowled at her, this woman was dancing on the edge of insanity. Levy suddenly felt a biting coldness creeping on her skin. She shuddered and looked down, gasping at what she saw.

Her once white skin was now drowning in a sickening blackness that had a slight red glow to it. Levy's eyes widened, but it didn't do her any good as she fell unconscious. Olivia's sinister grin and glowing red eyes was the last thing levy saw before the blackness consumed her.

 **xXx**

"Levy! LEVY!" Levy heard Lucy scream over and over again as she slowly opened and closed her eyes continuously, trying to make sense of her surroundings.

The world around levy was blurry and fog clouded her mind. However, Levy's eyes finally stayed open as she woke up and the fog from her mind disappeared. Her eyes focused as she saw she was in a cell while two guys held Lucy at bay on the other side of the bars. Levy sat up on the floor and blinked until her senses fully came back to her and what was happening at that moment.

Levy looked at Lucy with sad eyes while Lucy struggled against her captors. She trashed in their arms while cursing them, trying to kick them with her bare feet or escape from their clutch and save levy.

"I'm sorry Lu, this is goodbye. Tell Gajeel I'm sorry." Levy smiled sadly from the floor as they punched Lucy in the stomach so she would struggle less.

Lucy's eyes widened as the wind got knocked out of her, but her eyes stared at Levy. Lucy looked at her with desperation before she fell unconscious and they carried her limp body away. Now Olivia was the only one left in front of Levy's sell. She stood tall with crossed arms and a victorious smirk.

"Lucy. I'm going to miss you all terribly." Levy said softly as they carried Lucy away.

"Fairy tail will never see you again, at least not in the same way as before..." Olivia laughed and walked away, leaving Levy all alone in her new sell.

Levy watched Olivia walk away. Now she was all alone with no one to save her and no one to help her stay brave or strong. She was truly alone. There was only the broken girls next to her giving occasional groans from pain as they rolled around on the floor. This place was misery itself. Levy looked down at the dirty floor with sad wet eyes.

How did things come to this?

. _..Gajeel..._

* * *

 **A/N: First of all if you've watched** _**Savages**_ **you get a high five. That passage at the top is from that movie, I still want to read the book though. It was an awesome movie.**

 **Secondly, this is only a prologue so if you're a little confused, things will be explained in the upcoming chapters. This chapter is also short, sorry.**

 **Thirdly I don't know how long it'll be until I update because even though most chapters is already near completion I have to sort them and improve them so the story can improve**

 **So yeah, I hoped you like it and please comment :)**


	2. A TOWN NAMED REVONA

_First,_ _let's go back to the beginning, not the very beginning, but the beginning of how it all started..._

 **xXx**

It was a beautiful day in Magnolia. The sky was a peaceful blue colour with the warm sun shining down on them. The birds were singing happily as they flew all over Magnolia. The trees were full of green leaves while the ground was full of beautiful flowers. Levy smiled as she walked peacefully through the city to her beloved guild.

However, her peace ended as soon as she stepped through the doors of the guild halls. Her guild was never known to be quiet and peaceful though... As soon as Levy entered the guild she was met with chaos. Normally one would be afraid of the chaos that ensued inside the guild, but not fairy tail members. They revelled in the chaos. And luckily for Levy, she was a fairy tail member, so the chaos didn't bother her all that much.

It was a normal day at fairy tail as Levy went to a table that was relatively out of the fighting and sat down and read her book. Mira was smiling at the bar while drying a glass with her younger sister sitting in front of her. Laxus was on the second level leaning on the railing as he overlooked the fight. Making sure nobody destroyed anything. The Thunder Legion stood in a corner while Bickslow got on Evergreen's nerves.

Juvia was standing next to the group of fighting mages holding Gray's clothes for him while he fought with Natsu. Elfman somehow got involved with the fight as well and so did a lot of other guild members. Levy was surprised when she didn't see Gajeel in the midst of the fight.

Cana sat on a table drinking her barrel of alcohol while Lucy was talking with Wendy. Jet and drew sat across Levy as they talked to each other, but she didn't really participate in the conversation because she was too into her book.

Erza walked into the guild and watched the fighting in front of her with a displeased look. Erza walked calmly over to the fighting then stood in front of the fighting mages.

"Cease this fighting at once!" Erza exclaimed angrily making the mages stop immediately and apologise.

The group of fighters broke up and went their separate ways in fear of Erza. Natsu and Erza walked over to Lucy and Wendy and joined the conversation while Juvia handed Gray's clothes back to him, much to his surprise. Elfman sat next to Lisanna at the bar his big sister tended.

Only after the fight dissipated did levy notice where Gajeel was. He was standing at the job board with Panther Lily as they decided which job they wanted to go on while Nab stood next to them.

Everyone was so happy...

It's felt like just a year since Gajeel and Juvia joined the guild. But in reality, more than 7 years had already passed, but Levy blamed the whole Tenrou incident where they vanished for 7 years. However, since they joined so much has happened to the guild. Fairy tail turned into a giant lacrima and Gajeel has even found his very own flying kitty cat; Panther Lily. But that was not nearly all that happened.

They competed in the grand magic games and was once again crowned number one in Fiore. Levy even got to see the dragons that raised fairy tail's own dragon slayer.

Wendy and Panther Lily were fitting in just fine with the rest of the guild members, Wendy was even so unlucky that she joined the guilds strongest team. Levy also grew used to Gajeel's intimidating presence, she actually didn't mind his presence at all anymore. She enjoyed being in his company now.

However, she failed to notice when he walked towards her with a grin that always meant trouble to her.

"Hey shrimp, ya wanna go on a job with me and Lily?" Gajeel asked with a grin, walking up to her with Panther Lily by his side.

"What?" Jet and Droy asked simultaneously as they started sulking.

"Do I have to?" Levy sighed putting her book down while Jet and Droy stopped sulking, they saw hope that maybe levy wouldn't go.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Gajeel said towering over her while Panther Lily sighed and with that Jet and Droy's hope shattered.

"What kind of job is it?" Levy asked with a sweat drop, already knowing the answer.

She was no good at the sort of jobs Gajeel liked to take so why he kept asking her to go on a job with him was beyond her. She wasn't as strong as Gajeel or even Panther Lily. She just felt like a burden to them, except if the job actually required her to solve or research something. Which happens almost never...

"A good one with a big reward." Gajeel smirked slyly.

"In other words one which involves fighting." Panther Lily added just in case she didn't know.

"I know what it means." Levy said with a sigh.

"So which is it shrimp? You coming or not?" Gajeel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If it's a fighting job why are you asking someone like me to tag along? I'm not that strong." Levy said looking away disheartening.

"Not this again." Gajeel sighed rolling his eyes while Levy glared at him.

"We all know how this is going to end." Panther Lily sighed shaking his head as he turned around and walked towards the exit with Levy's confused eyes on him.

"Wha..." Levy started but got cut off thanks to Gajeel.

"...at are you doing?!" Levy exclaimed alarmed with a blush on her face, Gajeel had bent down to her level and wrapped his arms around her waist scooping her up and slinging her over his shoulder while she was detracted by Lily.

Jet and Droy were now laying on the floor in their own puddle of tears. Gajeel laughed in amusement as he walked towards the exit with an amused grin while Panther Lily was in the lead of their little group.

Levy kicked and struggled against his grip, but she couldn't prevail. They earned the attention of everyone in the guild, but the guild members only smirked and went on with what they were doing. This was a normal thing for them. Levy sighed, she should've seen this coming.

"I never agreed to join you!" Levy exclaimed continuing to struggle.

"Too bad." Gajeel laughed as he kept walking.

"Mira! Help me!" Levy exclaimed as she caught sight of Mirajane at the bar.

"Have fun!" Mira called back to levy as she waved and smiled sweetly at her.

"This is betrayal, Mira!" Levy yelled to Mira who just laughed at her.

Gajeel carried her like that across town while she gave up in fighting him. After they made their way halfway through the city Gajeel finally allowed Levy to walk on her own again because it was too late for her to turn back now and she didn't like the people staring at them. She stood in front of him with crossed arms, not in a happy mood.

"I need to get stuff from my dorm first before we leave for the job." Levy said looking up at Gajeel.

"You're kidding, right?" Gajeel said with an exaggerated sigh.

"I'm serious, I need essential stuff." Levy said.

"You mean your books?" Gajeel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes~ I mean no. I need other things as well." Levy said as she turned around and walked towards fairy hills.

"Alright, alright." Gajeel said with a sigh as he walked after her.

They walked all the way to fairy hills so levy could gather her things and books. Levy was busy inside fairy hills while Gajeel leant on the tree outside with Panther Lily next to him since they weren't allowed inside.

"How long do you think she's going to take?" Gajeel asked with crossed arms as he looked down at Lily.

"Be patient Gajeel. You're the one who dragged her on this mission so the least you can do is wait." Lily said making Gajeel scoff and look the other direction.

"Gajeel, what are you doing here?" A female voice asked on his right side.

"I'm waiting for Levy, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be stalking Gray." Gajeel said turning his head to Juvia.

"Juvia finally convinced her beloved to go on a job with her." Juvia squealed as she had hearts in her eyes.

"Juvia must pack so she won't keep her dear Gray waiting." Juvia said as she rushed into fairy hills leaving Gajeel outside and sweat dropping.

That woman is crazy.

Gajeel saw levy exit. She turned around and watched Juvia as she rushed passed Levy.

"What's up with her?" Levy asked as she turned back to Gajeel, walking to him as he continued leaning against the tree.

"She got Gray to go on a job with her." Gajeel said as he pushed himself off the tree.

"Figures." Levy said bluntly.

"Alright if we head that way we'd be there in like a week." Gajeel said as he pointed to the south.

"No." Levy said bluntly as she walked in the direction of the train station.

"What?" Gajeel asked taken aback as he watched Levy walk in the direction of his nightmares.

"We're taking the train." Levy said as Gajeel walked behind her followed by Lily.

"Wait, can't we talk about this first?" Gajeel asked trying to talk some sense into the shrimp in front of him.

"No, we're taking the train." Levy said still walking towards the train station.

"Just accept it Gajeel." His exceed said as he walked next to him.

"Do we have to take the train." Gajeel whined as he caught up to levy and walked next to her.

"Yes! I'm not walking to a job I didn't agree to. Where taking the train or you're going alone!" Levy said sternly as she slightly glared at Gajeel.

"That's cold shrimp." Gajeel replied with a depressed look on his face.

"You're one to talk." Levy said rolling her eyes as Gajeel smirked.

"Behave now children were at the train station." Panther Lily said making both of them roll their eyes.

"Joy." Gajeel said sarcastically.

"Sounds like Carla is rubbing off on you Lily." Levy giggled as Lily rolled his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous." Lily scoffed but was slightly amused.

Levy bought the tickets for them as Gajeel followed her with crossed arms. Now he was the one in an unhappy mood. Gajeel told levy the name of the town they were going to so she could births tickets because he didn't want to. Revona, the name of the town, sounded like a happy town. She wondered what could make someone from Revona hire wizards.

They boarded the train with Levy sitting next to the window and Gajeel sitting next to her while Panther Lily sat in front of them since the train was relatively empty.

Guess nobody wanted to go to the town they were headed for... But why?

"This is going to be a long ride." Gajeel sighed with crossed arms as his face displayed that he did not want to be on this train.

"At least we don't have to walk the whole way." Levy smiled up at him.

"I'd rather walk." Gajeel scoffed back.

Levy laughed at him as she took out a book from her bag, the train would start moving any minute now. Gajeel was sitting next to levy sighing every few minutes from boredom until Levy couldn't take it anymore.

"Can I help you?" Levy asked annoyed as she put her book down and looked at him.

"This was a bad idea, we should've walked." Gajeel sighed again as he looked like he was about to stand up to leave the train.

However just as Gajeel said that the train started moving which made Gajeel as pale as a ghost as he shivered.

"Well, it's too late now." Levy said with a smile.

"Sometimes I think you enjoy my misery." Gajeel said softly as the blood drained from his face, it was the last thing he managed to say before his motion sickness kicked in.

Gajeel started swaying slightly in his seat and his face was turning green from nausea.

"You should have tried to fall asleep while the train wasn't moving instead of annoying me, now you're going to be motion sick the whole way." Levy sighed at Gajeel who didn't seem to care or listen anymore.

"I hate trains." Gajeel said through his nauseating state as he fell to the side and onto levy's lap now using her as his pillow.

"Just don't throw up on me." Levy said as she rested her small arms on his head and started reading her book again.

It was a two day trip on the train to their job and Gajeel looked absolutely miserable every second of the way but luckily he managed to actually fall asleep for a while. However, he woke up again, nausea rushing back to him.

"Are we there yet?" Gajeel groaned from her lap.

"You sound like Natsu and no we're not there yet, go back to sleep Gajeel." Levy chuckled stroking Gajeel's hair slightly with her one hand to make him feel better while she put her book away.

"Lily, please kill me." Gajeel groaned still feeling like he's dying.

"No can do Gajeel." Lily replied lying on the seat only he occupied.

Levy watched the outside world wiz past them from the window. It was already dark. Levy lifted up her legs and rested it on the seat in front of her, but she had to slouch slightly in her seat since her legs weren't long enough to reach the chair. She placed her elbow in the window and rested her head on her hand. It wasn't long before her eyelids begun to get heavy and before she knew it she was fast asleep.

 **xXx**

The next morning levy woke up from the sun shining in her eyes and from something stirring in her lap. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled slightly. He was such a big baby. In the process of Gajeel sleeping, he somehow managed to turn on his stomach without falling off the train seat and wrap his arms around her waist like a hug while Panther Lily found a spot on her leg which Gajeel wasn't draped over. She was like the boy's personal pillow. It was kind of cute.

Levy knew Gajeel would be embarrassed, but in this moment he was too sick to care. Levy played with Gajeel's hair while he slept, she still didn't know what job she got herself into.

"You're awake." Panther Lily said rubbing his eyes as he woke up.

"Yeah, hey Lily..." Levy said looking down at Gajeel's sleeping form.

"What's wrong Levy?" Panther Lily asked worried, sitting upright on levy's leg.

"What did I get myself into?" Levy asked lifting her eyes to him.

"Don't worry levy, we'll never let anything happen to you." Panther Lily answered reassuringly with a smile.

"I know Lily, but that wasn't my question. My question was what job did the two of you take?" Levy asked looking at Panther Lily.

"A man requested that we protect his precious village." Panther Lily answered looking out the window.

"From what?" Levy asked, her eyes not moving from Lily.

"Nobody knows for sure. Women from their village disappear every few nights and after his wife and child disappeared he grew sick of it and asked for our help." Panther Lily answered looking back at Levy.

"So you decided to ask a woman to come along. Perfect." Levy said bluntly as she sighed.

"We won't let them take you. I promise." Panther Lily said with a smile.

Levy sighed as she stared out the window. Something about this job made her nervous but she didn't know why.

Maybe Gajeel only asked her to join him on this job to use her as bait, but somehow levy doubt he thought that far into the future and she also didn't think Gajeel would do something like that.

"Dammit, I'm awake." Gajeel groaned, pulling levy out her thoughts as his face turned green again while he tightened his hold on levy's waist.

"Don't worry, just a few more hours until we're there." Levy laughed, rubbing his back as Gajeel groaned in depression.

"I won't survive that long." Gajeel said absolutely miserable.

"You say that every time you're on any mode of transportation." Lily said bluntly.

"That's true." Levy agreed as she laughed.

"Gajeel do you realise you're hugging levy like she's your teddy." Lily smiled slyly making levy blush.

"I don't care." Gajeel groaned like Levy said...

He was too motion sick to care about anything right now.

"Just saying..." Lily shrugged amused.

"Shut up Lily." Levy mumbled looking away.

After a while, Levy smiled then brushed Gajeel's hair off his back so she could run her fingers over his back so he could feel a little better.

"I swear if he was a cat he would've purred." Lily said laughing which made levy laugh as well.

"Shut up cat." Gajeel growled, his tone slightly less miserable than before.

The train continued down a winding mountain pass which made Gajeel even sicker. He groaned as his cheeks began to swell.

"No! Don't throw up on me!" Levy squealed as she flailed her arms around.

"Calm down shrimp! I won't throw up on you. Now keep going." Gajeel said irritated making levy sigh in relieve and continue to scratch his back.

Gajeel fell asleep again as they were heading to a small town in the mountains. After another few hours, they finally reached the train station at Revona, the town that hired them.

"Gajeel were here, pull yourself together." Levy said as she shook him slightly, but he only groaned from his still lingering motion sickness.

"I don't think shaking will help Levy, I'm sure it'll make it worse." Lily said as Gajeel groaned in agreement.

"My bad... Come on Gajeel." Levy said as she abandoned her shaking method and switched to poking him instead.

She would've left him there if it wasn't for the fact that she couldn't stand up until Gajeel stood up because he was still draped over her lap and holding into her waist, holding her down, but Gajeel didn't move.

"He usually doesn't take that long to recover. I don't think he wants to get up." Lily smirked amused making levy blush.

"Shut up cat! Let's go." Gajeel exclaimed as he jumped up and glared at Lily before he turned around quickly and stomped away.

"That was fast." Lily said with a devilish smirk as levy and Lily followed Gajeel.

They grabbed their stuff and walked out the train station. The town looked peaceful and chipper on the outside, but between the cheerful singing birds and the lovely warm sun, there was a sad uneasy aura that came from the town. Levy stopped at the train stations exit and watched the townspeople.

"What's wrong?" Gajeel asked as he turned back to her.

"I have a bad feeling about this town." Levy answered looking slightly nervous.

"Come on, you're just being paranoid." Gajeel said trying to comfort her.

"Am I?" Levy asked looking into Gajeel's piercing red eyes.

Most of this town's people had only sadness in their eyes. Will they solve their sadness or just get dragged in it with the rest of them?

Levy sighed and picked up Lily as she continued to walk with Gajeel into town. It was too late to turn back now... 

* * *

**A/N:** **Yaay** **another chapter!** **I don't have much to say today so tell me what you think in the comment section :)**


	3. THE JOB

Levy swallowed her bad feeling, picked Lily up and walked with Gajeel to the guy who hired them. They received multiple looks, not bad looks just curious looks, as they walked down the streets, but nobody said anything.

They walked in silence because Gajeel still felt grumpy from his motion sickness, but it was a comfortable silence. They walked until they stood outside the house of the guy who hired them.

"Is this the place?" Levy asked in disbelief as she gaped at the house in front of them

"This is it." Gajeel said chuckling at her reaction.

"This is the biggest mansion I've ever seen in my life, besides the palace in Crocus." Levy said amazed as she looked up at the mansion.

"Well, what do you expect with a reward he's offering." Gajeel smirked.

"I didn't know what to expect since you never told me anything about the job." Levy said bluntly as she glared at him.

"Sorry I was too busy being sick." Gajeel shot back with a glare.

"Dragon slayers are ridiculous." Levy said rolling her eyes as she walked to the door of the mansion.

"You wanna say that again shrimp?" Gajeel said glaring at her while she walked, but levy only rolled her eyes.

Levy knocked on the door while holding Lily in her arms while Gajeel leant on the wall. It wasn't long before a butler opened the door. The Butler was an old guy that looked like he was supposed to be retired. He was taller than levy but still smaller than Gajeel. He looked like he once had jet black hair, but it was fading to Gray. He also had brown eyes and pale skin.

"Do you have an appointment?" The Butler asked formally.

"No, but..." Levy said, but was cut off quite rudely.

"Then please make an appointment and come back." The Butler said formerly, ready to close the door.

"But..." Levy tried again but failed.

"Sorry ma'am, an appointment is required." He cut her off again making Levy's eyebrow twitch in irritation while Gajeel pushed himself off the wall and pushed past levy to the butler.

"Look, buddy, we're from fairy tail and yer boss is the one who hired us. Now I went through hell to get here plus it's getting late. I'm tired, hungry and my stomach is still bugging me just thinking about trains. We will speak to the rich bastard who lives here or I am going to take my frustration out on you, do you understand me?" Gajeel threatened as he grabbed the poor butler's jacket and lifted him off the ground.

Levy sweat dropped. The poor butler looked absolutely terrified of Gajeel. He probably wished now that he listened to Levy instead.

"I am extremely sorry, I didn't realise. If you'll kindly put me down sir I'll show you to the living room and call Mr Cicada for you." The Butler said his voice shaking from fear of Gajeel.

"That's more like it." Gajeel scoffed putting the poor man down.

"That's one why to do that." Levy said bluntly as they followed the man to the living room.

"If you'll kindly wait here while I call the master..." the butler said as they sat down on the couch with levy still holding Lily while the butler disappeared through a door.

As soon as the door clicked shut levy smacked Gajeel's arm while she glared at him. Lily walked out of levy's arms and onto the arm rest at Gajeel's side without them realising.

"What did ya do that for?" Gajeel exclaimed grumpily rubbing his arm.

"You didn't have to be so rude to the butler, you absolutely terrified him. What would've happened if he had a heart attack?" Levy shot back with her hand on her hips.

"It's not my problem, he was rude first." Gajeel scoffed.

"Just because he started it doesn't mean you have to finish." Levy rolled her eyes.

"Like hell it does." Gajeel exclaimed angrily.

"You sound like a little kid Gajeel." Levy said looking at him with a sigh.

"At least it got us somewhere." Gajeel pointed out, he did have a point.

"Since you're doing such a good job at getting us somewhere, you can get us a place to stay since its getting late." Levy said with a smile.

"Fine, I will." Gajeel scoffed grumpily while crossing his arms which made levy roll her eyes.

"Hey, Lily..." Gajeel whispered leaning down to Lily on his right side.

"On it." Lily grinned as he jumped off the armrest and left, but something about lily's grin made Gajeel think that he was going to regret asking Lily to get them a place to stay.

The door across the room opened and the butler stepped through as well as the man who owned the place. Levy had to admit, this guy was handsome. Just like the butler, he had black hair, but his was still as black as a ravens. His skin was sun kissed and he had bold blue eyes that stood out, thanks to his dark hair. He walked over to Gajeel and Levy while Levy stood up to greet him, but Gajeel was more reluctant to stand up.

He only stood up because Levy gave him a look that told him he shouldn't be rude.

"You must be Mr Cicada, I'm Levy McGarden." Levy said shaking his hand.

"Please call me Gaspard." Gaspard said with a smile as he went over to shake Gajeel's hand.

"Gajeel Redfox." Gajeel said looking him over as he shook his hand.

Gajeel looked like he didn't like the rich man very much, but Levy didn't know why. He looked like a nice guy to her. Levy and Gajeel sat back down while Gaspard sat down on the couch opposite them.

"I'm so glad you took the job, now maybe I can finally get my wife and daughter back." Gaspard said with an excited smile.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves just yet, tell me exactly how the girls started disappearing." Levy said with a focused facial expression which Gajeel found cute.

"Didn't you read the flyer? I explained everything on it." He asked confused making levy sweat drop and Gajeel to chuckle.

"Uhm yeah, no I didn't read it." Levy said bluntly while glaring at Gajeel who was extremely amused.

"Alright shrimp let me fill you in..." Gajeel chuckled amused but got interrupted.

"It's alright, I'll explain." Gaspard said making Gajeel glare at him in irritation because of the fact that he stole his thunder.

"Well you see every night at around midnight somebody disappears, but only the woman. Never really any men. However there as been cases where some of the town's men have gone missing without a trace, but that's extremely rare and those men are usually wizard who is well built. However, usually, only the young woman with a good figure and big bust disappear..." Gaspard explain.

"Like bunny girl." Gajeel bent down to whisper at levy while Gaspard talked

"Shut up Gajeel." Levy whispered back making him chuckle as he sat upright again listening to Gaspard.

"...But there has been cases where less endowed woman disappeared as well as well as teenagers and even sometimes children and baby's." Gaspard said sadly.

"How old was your daughter when she disappeared?" Levy asked with sympathy in her voice.

"Only ten." He replied almost too softly to hear as he looked at the ground making Levy's eyebrows furrow and Gajeel's eyes to harden.

"How about your wife?" Gajeel asked seriously.

"She's the same age as me, 30, but she looks 25, to be honest. But she's not the only one. Her younger sister disappeared as well, she's about 22 now." Gaspard said looking up again.

"How did they look?" Gajeel asked with crossed arms.

"My wife and sister-in-law both had the shame brown hair. However, my wife had amber brown eyes while her younger sister has yellow eyes. My wife knows how to use magic, but she's not in a guild and stays home to look after our daughter. Her sister, on the other hand, is an extremely skilled wizard and belongs to a powerful guild. She vanished while visiting us." Gaspard explained.

"If she was so skilled in magic, how was she taken?" Gajeel asked while raising an iron eyebrow.

"I don't know. She was here the one day then the next she was just gone. There wasn't a sign so we assumed she just left. But my wife disagreed. They were close so my wife believed she wouldn't leave without a trace, plus all her stuff was still here." Gerard answered.

"What magic do they use?" Levy asked curiously.

"Shadow magic." He answered.

"Like rogue?" Gajeel asked.

"No, more like the Kageyama guy Lu told me about." Levy mused.

"Who?" Gajeel asked confused as he looked down at her.

"It was just some guy in a dark guild Natsu's group encountered some time ago. You won't know the story because you weren't in the guild yet." Levy answered as Gajeel nodded his head.

"What guild does she belong to?" Levy asked.

"Carbuncle." He answered.

"I'm not familiar with the guild, but it sounds familiar." Levy said confused.

"It's because it's not located around here. It's in the mountains north of Fiore at the country Veronica." Gajeel explained.

"Isn't that the country built on the ruins of the fire village?" Levy asked.

"That's the one. Have you been there?" Gaspard asked Gajeel.

"Yeah." Gajeel answered thinking back on that time he went there with Natsu's team, Levy wasn't there, however.

"When were you there?" Levy asked confused as she looked at him.

"You remember the whole phoenix stone incident?" Gajeel asked.

"Oh yes, I remember that." Levy said.

"Yeah." Gajeel answered while Levy only replied with an 'oh'.

"When was your wife, sister in law and daughter taken?" Gajeel asked with a serious tone as he looked at Gaspard with crossed arms.

"My sister in law disappeared 3 years ago and my daughter and wife disappeared a year later." Gaspard said sadly.

"Just when she was so close as well..." Gaspard said softly as he looked down.

He spoke too softly for Levy to hear, but Gajeel heard with his Dragon hearing.

"Close to what?" Gajeel asked surprising the man and confusing levy.

"She was close to finding her sister before she disappeared." Gaspard answered.

"Is there any more questions?" Gaspard asked looking tired.

"Where is the information your wife got in connection to her sister's disappearance?" Levy said looking at Gaspard.

"Everything sadly got destroyed in a fire the night they disappeared." Gaspard replied.

"Interesting..." Levy mused, someone obviously wanted the information his wife knew destroyed...

"You don't perhaps have the locations of where all the girls went missing." Gajeel asked.

"I actually do have one, I'll go get it." Gaspard said surprising Gajeel and Levy.

Gaspard left through a door of the room leaving Gajeel and Levy alone in the room.

"Good idea Gajeel." Levy said with a smile.

"See I'm not as dumb as ya make me out to be." Gajeel smirked looking down at her.

"I never said you were dumb." Levy said as she laughed.

"Here we are." Gaspard said as he entered the room again.

He walked over to Gajeel and gave him the map.

"Thanks, we'll be going then." Gajeel said as he started walking to the door followed by Levy.

"Good luck." He called out to them before they left.

Gajeel and Levy walked out the door of the mansion and was met with Panther Lily.

"Where did you disappear off to Lily?" Levy asked curiously.

"Nowhere really." Lily shrugged making Gajeel narrow his eyes at him.

The exceed was being suspicious.

"Where are we going to stay Gajeel?" Levy asked looking at Gajeel while Gajeel looked at Lily.

"Follow me." Lily said with a smile as he led the group.

They followed Lily to a nearby hotel. It was a nice hotel, it wasn't overly fancy and looked like she could afford it. She was glad about that because then she could save more money. Levy and Gajeel followed Lily to the room. Lily handed levy the key and she opened it. She walked into the room and stopped at the door. Gajeel followed her in and stopped next to her.

"There's just one bed..." Levy stated bluntly looking at the double bed.

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Shrimp." Gajeel said rolling his eyes, he had eyes that functioned perfectly normal, he could see that there was just one bed.

The room was actually quite lovely if you looked past the problem of there being only one bed. The room had a warm brown colour scheme and it had a beautiful green bamboo plant growing in the corner. On the other side of the room there stood a white table with two chairs and right on the opposite side of the bed there was a door that led to a bathroom. The bathroom was clean and small. It only had a shower, toilet and a sink.

"I made it your responsibility to get us a room." Levy said as she turned to glare at Gajeel.

"Then I made it Lily's responsibility." Gajeel said crossing his arms defensively as both he and Levy turned their gaze to Lily.

"What? I got a room." Lily answered with a smirk and a mischievous glint in his eyes, the one happy usually has when he was causing hell for anyone who had a crush on someone.

"With one bed..." Levy said irritated, noting the obvious again.

"You didn't specify how many beds you wanted." Lily replied amused.

Gajeel's eyebrow twitched slightly. That cat probably thought he was real smart.

"You're spending too much time with happy." Gajeel growled at the exceed.

"I blame you." Levy said turning her glare to Gajeel before she headed over to the bed.

"How is this my fault?" Gajeel exclaimed looking at her as she walked away.

However Levy ignored him as she fell face first on the bed, she was so tired.

"Why don't we just ask the nice lady at the reception to change the room?" Gajeel asked in exaggeration.

"Lily chose a hotel that has a policy against that." Levy said into the bed, her words being muffled by the blankets.

Levy sighed then turned on her back so she could sit up. She sat crossed legged as she looked at Gajeel and Lily.

"Hand me the map Gaspard gave you please." Levy said stretching her hand out to Gajeel.

"No." Gajeel answered bluntly as he walked over to the little white table and placed the map on the table.

"What?" Levy asked surprised, she didn't expect that.

"I'm tired, I'm going to sleep now." Gajeel said as he walked towards the bed.

"But we have to see if there's a pattern so we can stop a girl going missing tonight." Levy protested as she jumped off the bed.

"Shrimp, you can't stop the disappearances tonight no matter how hard you try. We don't know enough yet." Gajeel said with a sigh as he stopped in front of Levy.

"We can try." Levy exclaimed with her hands on her hips.

"Look shrimp we don't even know if it's kidnappings or something weird causing them to disappear, like the whole Edolas thing." Gajeel said with a tired voice.

"It's kidnappings, Gajeel." Levy said seriously.

"How do you know?" Gajeel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because random freak phenomenon isn't as picky as it comes to kidnappings and these disappearances are picky. Besides information don't just spontaneously combust into flames as soon as it gets too close to the truth. It's definitely someone doing the kidnappings. Probably a dark guild." Levy explained with a sigh.

"Well there you go, now let's sleep." Gajeel said with exaggeration.

"But we should find the pattern..." Levy tried to say, but Gajeel wrapped an arm around her waist and slung her over his shoulder, cutting her off.

"Put me down, you oaf!" Levy exclaimed, but Gajeel completely ignored her as he chuckled slightly.

He walked over to the bed then took her off his shoulder, but he didn't let go of Levy. He still held her around her waist as he climbs on the bed and lied down. Keeping his arm around her as he kept her down on the bed. So she wouldn't escape. Lily turned off the light then jumped on the bed. Lily made himself comfortable on the floor of the bed and fell asleep at their feet while Gajeel laid on the bed while keeping levy in his arms.

"Sleep shrimp." Gajeel said softly, but levy only scoffed.

She'll never be able to fall asleep like this, but she didn't say it out loud because she knew his dragon hearing will hear it. She was glad her back was to him because she was pretty sure her face was redder than Erza's hair. She would've put Erza's hair too shame.

This was all Lily's fault and Levy swore she'll get him back. Levy almost squealed in embarrassment when Gajeel pulled her closer, of course he fell asleep so fast. Levy sighed in defeat. She has no choice but to try and figure things out tomorrow.

It felt like hours before levy's eyes finally grew tired and heavy. Her mind kept thinking about their job, but it grew foggy as sleep settled in her mind. She sighed softly as she finally fell asleep.

Even though she acted like she didn't want to be in the same bed as Gajeel she had to admit, it felt nice falling asleep in Gajeel's arms wrapped around her. Keeping her safe. It wasn't nearly as inconvenient as she acted it to be...

* * *

 **A/N: I** **t isn't a fairy tail fanfic until you drag Erza's hair into it.** **Anyway** **,** **I** **hope** **you like the chapter and please vote and comment. I love hearing from you guys**


	4. TAKEN

Levy moaned softly as she felt her dreams fading and consciousness coming back to her. She was waking up. Levy didn't feel like waking up just yet. She felt warm and safe. Levy snuggled closer to her source of warmth, but her mind only cleared when that source of warmth's arms wrapped tighter around her, pulling her closer to him.

"For the love of Mavis..." levy whispered softly into Gajeel's chest.

She must have turned in her sleep because she was now snuggled in Gajeel's chest while his head rested on hers.

"Good morning Levy." Lily said grinning from the foot of the bed.

"You! This is your fault." Levy hissed at an amused Panther Lily.

"I know and I'm not apologising." Lily shrugged walking away.

"Stupid cat." Levy hissed as she tried to free herself from Gajeel's grip while trying not to wake him up.

Which proved nearly impossible. Even when he slept he had a firm grip plus he wasn't as a heavy sleeper as she thought him to be.

"Stop squirming Shrimp." Gajeel said sleepily making levy scowl.

"You need to wake up Gajeel." Levy said bluntly.

She was not amused with her situation at all, but Lily was amused to no end while Gajeel was just too sleepy to care.

"Do I?" Gajeel asked not sounding like he was planning on getting up anytime soon.

"Yes, I want to get up." Levy said.

"Then get up." Gajeel said annoyed.

"I can't because you're holding me down." Levy replied annoyed

"Oh, too bad for you then." Gajeel said nonchalantly as he continued sleeping.

"We still have a job to do Gajeel." Levy commented.

"And we'll get to that as soon as I wake up at a reasonable time." Gajeel mumbled.

"It's already 8 o'clock." Levy replied bluntly.

"Exactly, now shut up." Gajeel said annoyed.

"Stupid dragon slayer." Levy mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that." Gajeel said half asleep making levy roll her eyes.

There was no point in arguing with a stubborn, tired dragon slayer so with a sigh levy gave up.

"Lily, pass me my book please." Levy asked as she turned on her other side making Gajeel pull her closer which made Levy roll her eyes again.

Lily hopped onto the bedside table and handed levy her book. She opened it and read until Gajeel decided it was a reasonable time to get up. Levy read for two hours before she started nagging him again to get up.

"Okay Gajeel time to get up now. It's already 10 o'clock." Levy said putting her book down while poking him, but he didn't budge.

Until Lily came along.

"Gajeel is usually up at this time, my guess is he doesn't want to get up. It's like the train all over again." Lily said grinning cheekily while Levy chuckled at his teasing.

"Shut up Lily!" Gajeel exclaimed angrily as he jumped up and off the bed while glaring at Lily.

"Stupid cat." Gajeel grumbled as he locked himself in the bathroom and took a shower.

Great... now the stupid dragon slayer is hoarding the bathroom. Levy sighed as she sat up.

"Lily bring the map, then we can examine it while Gajeel's in the shower." Levy said as Lily complied.

Lily laid the map open on the floor. Levy laid on her stomach on the bed while Lily sat on the floor.

"Maybe there's a pattern?" Panther Lily suggested.

"There's definitely a pattern." Levy said with a frown.

"How do you know?" Gajeel asked from the bathroom.

"Basic criminology, we just need to find the pattern then we know who's the next target." Levy shrugged.

"How can you even hear us?" Levy asked.

"Dragon hearing. It's nothing like cobra's hearing, but it's still something." Gajeel answered before he came out the bathroom door.

"Could be, but it's hard to find out anything or pinpoint the next target if we don't know anything." Panther Lily said with a frown.

"It's like a needle in a haystack." Levy sighed.

"Yeah, we should ask people if they've seen the girls being taken, maybe we can find a pattern." Gajeel said in a bored tone.

"That's actually a smart idea Gajeel." Levy beamed which irritated Gajeel.

"I can be smart as well shrimp, I'm not an idiot like salamander." Gajeel growled at levy.

"So what are we supposed to do now since we can't do anything about the mission?" Levy asked ignoring Gajeel's previous statement.

"Let's go explore the town." Gajeel said with a grin.

"Now?" Levy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, you said you were bored." Gajeel smirked as he stood up.

"That's not exactly what I said." Levy said with a sweat drop.

"You can stay here if you like." Gajeel shrugged.

"What are we going to do if we go to town?" Levy asked as she sat up.

"I dunno, you coming or not shrimp?" Gajeel asked as he walked out the door.

"I have to take a shower first." Levy said making Gajeel sigh.

"Then hurry up Shrimp." Gajeel said while Levy went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Gajeel waited patiently with Panther Lily until levy was finally done.

"Finally, now let's go." Gajeel said with a smirk as he opened the door.

"Wait for me Gajeel!" Levy exclaimed as she hurriedly gathered her things and hurried after Gajeel and Panther Lily who was already out the door.

Levy caught up to Gajeel and walked next to him silently, but she still had no idea where they were going to.

"Gajeel, where are we going?" Levy asked.

"You'll see." Gajeel replied with an amused chuckle.

"It's actually obvious, it's like a gossiping sanctuary." Lily said with a shrug.

"What?" Levy asked confused.

"Here we are." Gajeel grinned as he stopped.

"A bar, how classy. I should've known." Levy deadpanned.

"Who said it would be classy?" Gajeel said as he laughed.

"I think you're more focused on finding someone to fight instead of finding information." Levy said with a sigh.

"Nah I'm all for the job Shrimp." Gajeel replied with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Of course you are." Levy said with another sigh as she rubbed her temple.

Levy walked behind Gajeel as they entered the bar. She didn't like going into bars because everyone was always larger and bigger than her. It was threatening. Some of the people in the bar turned their heads to her menacingly. She was an easy target since she was so small after all. However, Levy didn't miss the glares Gajeel shot at them making them look away.

It was a warning to them that if they touched her they'll regret it, deeply. Gajeel walked over to the barman and smirked as he ordered himself something to drink. Levy sighed it wasn't even noon yet. Levy sat next to Gajeel as he talked to the barman and the muscular guy next to him. Levy sat and listened, it was calm in the bar, but it didn't last very long.

One of the stupid men inside the bar had to open his mouth and start an argument.

"Gajeel, I'll be outside." Levy said as she touched his arm to get his attention.

No way was she getting into this bar fight.

"Alright shrimp." Gajeel said just before he joined the fight and punched someone.

All hell broke loose inside the bar and levy was just trying to escape with her life. Tables, chairs, bottles and oversized men were flying everywhere. Levy ducked as the barman flew over her head. She ducked some more as things flew over her head. However, she smiled in relieve when she almost reached the exit, almost...

Her smile fell when a big man stepped between her and the exit with a wicked. A mark on his neck caught her attention, however. It was a dark maroon guild mark, but she had never seen a mark like that before. She didn't recognise his guild, but now she knew he was a wizard.

"So the master was right. Fairy Tail is in town." The man said as his wicked grin grew while he took a step closer to levy.

Levy scowled as she readied herself to use magic, but in the end, she didn't have to. Gajeel's iron arm extended over her head and right into the wizard's head in front of her which caused him to fly through the door.

The man created a hole in the door for her to exit. Levy smiled a thanks at Gajeel who smirked then continued his bar fight. Levy jogged outside and closed her eyes in relieve as she bathed in the warm sunlight.

"Thank Mavis I'm alive." Levy said relieved.

"Levy?" A voice asked surprised next to her.

Levy opened her eyes and looked to her left.

"Lu!" Levy exclaimed happily as she saw her friend walk calmly to her with her team.

"What are we doing here?" Lucy asked happily.

"We're here on a job." Levy smiled.

"Us as well!' Lucy laughed.

"Let me guess, your job is to stop the disappearances as well." Era said while Natsu was getting restless beside her.

"Yeah." Levy said nodding.

"We should then work together as a team to solve this mystery!" Erza said with a pumped fist.

"That'll probably be our fastest option to solve it." Levy said sweat dropping slightly.

"Bar fight!" Natsu exclaimed, he couldn't just stand and watch anymore.

"Aye, sir!" Happy exclaimed flying into the bar after Natsu.

"Take this communication, lacrima Lucy." Erza said handing her the lacrima.

"Why?" Lucy asked confused.

"I have a bar fight to end." Erza said dead serious as she entered the bar as well.

"I won't be joining that bar fight." Lucy said with another sweat drop.

"I just escaped there." Levy said bluntly.

"I think I'll get us a place to stay so long." Lucy said with a sigh.

"That's smart, you can stay at the same place we do." Levy answered as they both started walking.

"Where's Gajeel? I thought he was with you on this job." Lucy asked.

"Who do you think started the bar fight?" Levy laughed.

"I should've known." Lucy laughed.

"Where's Gray? He's on your team, isn't he?" Levy asked.

"He already went on a job with Juvia." Lucy said with a slightly amused smile.

"Is that so?" Levy replied amused.

Lucy and Levy walked back to the Hotel Levy and Gajeel was staying at. Lucy got a room with three beds, one for each of them. She was lucky a exceed didn't book their room otherwise she'd have to share a bed as well.

"How lucky are we that our rooms are right next to each other." Levy smiled.

"I know right." Lucy smiled back with a laugh.

They entered the room Lucy booked and sat down on one of the beds. Lucy placed the lacrima, her keys and whip on the dresser near the bathroom then started talking about the latest books. The boys and Erza really took their time to communicate with them.

"I have a map of where the girls went missing if you want to check that out so long?" Levy asked suggesting something they can do.

"Yeah let's check that out." Lucy grinned.

They both stood up from the bed then left for Levy's room taking the lacrima with them. They entered the room and placed it on the table which was also near the bathroom. Levy saw Lucy raising a questioning eyebrow at her along with a smirk when she saw only one bed.

"Gajeel was stupid enough to let Lily, who has been spending way to much time with happy might I ad, book a room and policies made that I couldn't get a room with two beds." Levy said with a heavy sigh while Lucy laughed.

"Oh, that explains it. I once made that same mistake as well when I was on a job with only Natsu." Lucy laughed with a sweat drop.

"Yeah, I'm not making that mistake again." Levy laughed.

"Here's the map. Take a look at it while I go to the bathroom." Levy said handing Lucy the map.

"Alright." Lucy said sitting on the bed with the map.

Levy just closed the bathroom door when she heard the door break down followed by Lucy's yell of surprise. Levy rushed to the door and opened it slightly not wanting to be detected just yet. Lucy was being held at bay by two men while the other two looked around the room. They had the same guild mark as the man at the bar.

Lucy locked eyes with Levy then looked at the lacrima then looked back at Levy while Levy nodded to show that she understood. She opened the door further while Lucy trashed more around to draw all the attention to her. The man that looked around the room then grunted in annoyance as he went over and helped the other two with Lucy while the last one burned the map.

Levy quickly grabbed the communication lacrima while nobody looked at her then closed and locked the door softly. She connected with the other communication lacrima that the group at the bar had.

"Erza we need help." Levy said quickly not even looking at the lacrima.

"What's wrong shrimp?" A deep voice that wasn't Erza's answered.

"Gajeel! Why do you have the communication lacrima?" Levy asked confused.

"Erza dropped it while someone punched her." Gajeel said while he laughed.

Levy flinched. That poor bastard. However, Levy didn't have time for this.

"Gajeel! There's someone in our room." Levy whispered in a panic into the communication lacrima.

"What do you mean shrimp?" Gajeel asked confused as he stopped what he was doing and left the bar.

He didn't understand, but her panicked voice made him run back to their room, even if it wasn't anything.

"There is someone in our room. Dammit, Gajeel listen the first time." Levy whispered angrily.

"Why don't you attack them?" Gajeel asked.

"Because I'm outnumbered and I don't know how strong they are." Levy replied.

"Where's Bunny girl? Isn't she with you?" Gajeel asked.

"I just heard them knock her unconscious." Levy said not hearing Lucy thrash around anymore.

"Hang on shrimp, I'm on my way." Gajeel said as he started running faster.

"Search for any more information they have on us!" Levy heard a man order from outside the bathroom.

"Please hurry." Levy said her voice lowering.

She was afraid and Gajeel hated that.

"I'm coming." Gajeel said.

"Gajeel I think they're the kidnappers." Levy said in realisation.

"Don't worry shrimp, I'm on my way." Gajeel kept repeating.

"Search the bathroom!" The man ordered again.

"Gajeel, they're here. They're walking right towards me." Levy said as her breathing shortened.

"Listen to me Levy, they're going to take you, but I'm going to find. I will never let them take you away for good. I will find you." Gajeel said seriously, he knew he wasn't going to make it in time.

"No Gajeel. Please don't let them take me. Gajeel." Levy begged he could hear she was on the verge of tears and it caused him to clench his jaw.

"Levy calm down. I'm coming to get you right now, but first, they're going to take you. But I swear to Mavis I will never let you go." Gajeel said as he balled his hands into fists.

The door came crashing down with an ear deafening crash. Even Gajeel heard it over the lacrima.

"Gajeel, help me..." Levy said right before Gajeel heard her drop the lacrima.

"Levy..." Gajeel called.

"Solid Script: fire!" He heard levy exclaim.

There were a few shouts of surprise, but it sounded that levy didn't last long before they had her.

"Get your hands off me." She screamed.

"She's so small and cute." a man snickered.

"Just knock her unconscious, we don't want her causing trouble." Another man called from further away.

"Alright, geez live a little." They man said.

"Until something happens and master kills us." He snapped back.

"You've waged war against the wrong guild. Are you prepared to make an enemy out of fairy tail?" Levy said seriously.

However, they ignore her. Gajeel heard Levy grunt then went quiet. They must've knocked her unconscious. Gajeel's blood boiled now. They were taking his shrimp. That was unforgivable and they'll pay.

Gajeel was almost at the hotel and he could see the magicar before the hotel. Gajeel turned his arm to iron and demolished the back of the car.

"Drive!" A man inside the car yelled.

"No, you don't." Gajeel said and jumped in the car just as it pulled away.

He smacked the living shut out of the two in the back, ultimately rendering them unconscious. They're glad that's all he did. Gajeel turned then grabbed levy, throwing her over his shoulder as he reached for Lucy as well, but he got hit by a magic blast that sent him flying out the hole in the back of the car he created. He took levy of his shoulder and held her small body in his arms as he landed on his back.

Gajeel stood up and watched the magicar round the corner. There's no way he could catch up to the magicar now... Gajeel stood up and carried levy back to the hotel bridal style.

"Hey what happened?" Natsu asked approaching them before the hotel followed by Erza and happy.

"They raided the room Lucy and Levy were in." Gajeel answered seriously.

"Where's Lucy then?" Natsu asked his face falling.

"They took her." Gajeel said grimly.

"What? Why didn't you stop them?" Natsu asked angrily.

"I tried, but I didn't make it in time." Gajeel said his anger rising as well.

"But you made it in time to save Levy." Natsu said angrily.

"At least I tried salamander, where were you." Gajeel shot back.

Natsu exploded at this, but Erza stepped between them alongside Lily who grew to his full size to intervene.

"Stop this!" Erza said sternly as she glared at both of them.

Gajeel was relieved. He knew he couldn't fight salamander with Levy in his arms without her getting hurt in the crossfire and he wasn't going to risk it. Natsu's face darkened.

"I'll get her back." Natsu said in a low tone.

He wasn't going to let anyone take Lucy away from him or hurt her while he was around. The people who took her was going to pay dearly. Everything they did to her, he was going to return ten fold. They aren't prepared for what fairy tail would unleash upon them.

"We should start tracking her while her scent is fresh." Erza said seriously.

"That would be wise. Gajeel you go with them since you can smell her out. I'll take levy and look after her." Lily said.

"Spoken right out of my mouth." Erza said.

Gajeel sighed and handed levy to panther lily. He knew Lily would look after levy, he trusted Lily with his life after all.

"Let's go." Natsu said as they started jogging after Lucy scent with Natsu in the lead and happy flying above them.

"We have to come back to rest tonight." Erza said reminding Natsu, she knew Gajeel would've come back for levy whether or not she and Natsu joined him.

Lily watched the group disappear around the corner then walked up to the room he got for his team. He laid levy carefully on the bed while he reduced to his earthland size and jumped on the table. He searched for the map of missing girls, but couldn't find it anywhere...

Until he saw the ashes scattered on the ground.

* * *

 **A/N: I'll be posting another chapter in a couple of minutes :P Thank you for all the people commenting, I read every single one of them and I love it when you comment :P**


	5. DEALS WITH THE DEVIL

Levy's eyes opened slowly. Reluctantly. She didn't want to see her surroundings. She didn't want to see the truth. However, once her eyes opened relief flooded through her whole body.

She was laying safely on the hotel bed she shared with Gajeel. She was safe. Gajeel made it in time. He saved her. However, maybe this was all just a bad dream...

Levy groaned as she sat up. She had a splitting headache. She reached for the source of her headache and felt a bump beneath her hair. Maybe it wasn't a bad dream after all...

"You're awake." A voice said with relief in his voice.

"Lily." Levy said with a smile as her eyes found him on the table.

"How are you feeling?" Lily asked walking over to her.

"I'm fine. I just have a headache." Levy said taking her hand off the bump.

"Where's Lu?" Levy asked hesitantly, she dreaded the answer.

And Lily confirmed her feeling of dread. Levy's eyes widened. In his hesitation, she found her answer.

"They took her. Gajeel couldn't save her. He only barely made it in time to grab you before they got away." Lily said looking at the ground.

Levy's hand found her mouth. Covering it so Lily couldn't quite see her lip quivering. She was glad Gajeel saved her. She was thankful. But she was heartbroken that they took her best friend. She was also sad on Natsu's behalf.

"Where is everyone?" Levy asked quietly.

"They are currently out looking for Lucy." Lily said looking up at Levy again.

He saw tears starting to for in her eyes.

"Don't worry levy. They'll find her." Lily said as he walked over to her and rubbed her arm comfortably.

Levy nodded her head. She just needed to have faith in them. The search party did consist of two dragon slayers and an Erza. They'll find her no matter what. Levy spent the rest of the day sitting by the window, looking at the outside world. Watching the birds fly by. Watching the clouds float lazily. Watching the sun lower in its descent towards the horizon. Watching the people walk by.

Waiting for fairy tail to return with her friend.

The hotel long since apologised for what occurred and fixed both the front door and the bathroom door that laid on the floor. Levy watched as the sun slowly disappeared behind the horizon while she waited for Gajeel to return. However, he still didn't come back when the sun was completely gone behind the horizon so her gaze shifted from the horizon to the street where she could watch when her friends returned.

After another hour passed they were still not there. Levy only saw them in the distance when the stars began to shine above them in the never ending sky. She jumped up from her seat startling Lily slightly. She watched them near the hotel while Lily came to look with her. However, once they reached the front of the hotel her eyes widened.

Lucy wasn't with them.

Levy placed her hands in front of her lips as her button lip quivered and tears pooled in her face. Her eyes were glued to the window even when her friends wasn't there anymore. She heard the door click making her turn around and look as the door opened. Her arms fell to her side, but she couldn't help the tears streaming down her face when she saw Gajeel's grim face.

She looked at him sadly while he rushed over to her side. He wrapped his arms around her without saying a word while she cried in his chest. He must've been relieved that she was okay and they didn't take her. Levy didn't know why she was crying so much. Maybe it was because she felt responsible for Lucy being taken. Maybe because she felt guilty because she couldn't help her friend. Maybe she was just scared.

"It's okay Shrimp. We'll get her tomorrow." Gajeel said as he kept levy in his arms, not releasing her.

He was almost too late. She was almost taken away from him. Gajeel's face darkened at the thought of levy being gone. He wasn't going to let something like that happen again. Levy's not going anywhere.

His fingers that rested on levy's head snaked their way softly under her hair. She always did have soft hair that always smelt nice. However, Gajeel felt a small bump underneath her hair. Gajeel's clenched his jaw in anger. It was a bump caused by them hitting her unconscious. He didn't tighten his muscles because he didn't want to upset levy, but his eyes did darken. After a while, Levy calmed down and her tears stopped.

"I'm tired I'm going to bed." Levy said quietly.

Gajeel opened his arms while Levy walked to the bed. He remained at the chair while levy climbed in the bed. He sat in the chair and looked out the window. He knew salamander would've done the same if he was there first instead of him. If it came between Lucy and Levy, Salamander would've saved Lucy. Salamander would've denied it, but deep down he knew Gajeel was right.

That night nobody really slept. All of them slept restlessly as they tossed and turned in their conscious state. An uncomfortable atmosphere filled with dread hung heavy in the air. An atmosphere that gave why to a feeling of uncertainty, a foreboding feeling that seemed to warn then that something bad was going to happen. But despite their perturbation, they managed to fall into a light slumber, all except one.

Levy didn't even close an eye once during the night. She knew it wasn't her fault, but she felt guilty and she couldn't stop worrying about Lucy. Levy turned onto her back and watched the ceiling. She's probably going to do the dumbest thing she has ever done before in her life, hell not even Natsu would do something so rash...

On second thought, this is totally something Natsu would do. Levy sighed softly and turned her head to the side, her eyes falling on Gajeel. She knew he and lily was asleep because both of them took long deep breaths. He looked so peaceful. It was also one of the only times he wasn't scowling.

"You'll see me again, even if it's just in your dreams." Levy whispered softly to Gajeel so his pesky dragon senses wouldn't wake him up as she continued looking at his sleeping figure.

She'll miss him.

Levy's face turned into a determined expression as she sat up soundlessly. She swung her legs of the bed and moved through the room without making even the slightest sound. Levy quickly changed into her orange dress then tiptoed out the room with her shoes in hand.

Levy walked out the room and towards the hotel's exit without looking back. Looking back while doing what she was doing only made leaving all the worst. It makes doubts about your actions creep their way into your mind unwelcoming, making you run back to the people you love and towards safety in the end.

"Where are you going?" A voice asked suddenly as it pierced the silent night, making levy jump a meter in the air.

"Natsu!" Levy said surprised as she spun around to see him lean against the wall of the hallway with crossed arms, looks like a little of Gray's coolness rubbed of on Natsu.

However, it didn't stop levy from sighing mentally, _of course, he was awake..._

"Why are you up at midnight levy?" Natsu asked seriously.

"I could ask you the same thing." Levy shot back.

"Really?" Natsu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Levy said confidently.

"I'm up at midnight, but I'm not dressed and ready to go like you are." Natsu said suspicion laced in his voice.

"I'm going for a walk, go to sleep Natsu." Levy said exaggerated as she pulled on her shoes.

"A walk to where?" Natsu asked curiously.

"I'm just going to get fresh air Natsu. Who are you, the midnight strolling police?" Levy shot back annoyed, trying to get him of her case.

"Since I'm the midnight strolling police maybe I should take a walk with you, make sure you're strolling correctly." Natsu said half amused.

"Grow up." Levy said rolling her eyes as she walked towards the door.

"Does Gajeel know you're leaving?" Natsu asked his voice turning serious again as levy's hand froze on the door handle.

"He's not in charge of me. I can come and go as I please without his permission." Levy said with her back to him.

"That's not what I meant. Does he know where you're going levy?" Natsu asked.

"He doesn't have to." Levy said in a low tone.

"Maybe I should tell him~" Natsu started, but Levy spun around and interrupted him.

"Let's get something straight Natsu! Nobody in this hotel controls me, I can go wherever I want whenever I want. So stop with this interrogation of yours and let me be. And for the love of Mavis, leave Gajeel alone." Levy exclaimed as she marched angrily towards Natsu.

"Let him sleep Natsu. You should get some sleep as well." Levy continued, but her tone softened.

"Fine, but be warned... If you're not back by two hours I'm waking erza." Natsu huffed, however, chills ran down both of the mages necks at the mention of the scarlet haired beast.

However, it didn't matter who he woke up, by then it would already be too late and there will be nothing they can do about it.

"Levy before you go, is it true Erza's hair is red because her hair was soaked by her poor victim's blood and never returned to its natural colour." Natsu asked uneasily as he gulped while the colour drained from his face.

"No, who told you that?" Levy frowned at him confused, she didn't know whether to be amused or sad at his gullibility.

"Happy." Natsu grunted, he was going to kill that cat.

That story gave him sleepless night and nightmares as a child. It may also have scarred him as a child. Maybe Lucy should consider happy as an adviser for her book, he is one hell of a storyteller.

Levy laughed at him then turned around and walked away with a wave.

"Don't worry about me Natsu, I won't do anything you wouldn't do." Levy said which was true.

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel better. I keep having a feeling something bad is going to happen." Natsu said uneasiness settling in his voice, but Levy didn't look back as she reached the door.

She knew he was waving back to her, but it made her feel bad because she knew she wasn't coming back. Her face fell when she opened the door and walked into the cold silent night. The night sky's bitter coldness made her shiver. It was unbelievably cold outside, maybe she should've brought a jacket along, but it was too late to go back to fetch one now.

She'll just have to push through and ignore the cold, but alas she wasn't Gray and she'll probably get Hyperthermia later... Levy sighed as she walked for about an hour already as she searched for a lead on Lucy's whereabouts. She knew it wouldn't be easy since the dragon slayers couldn't find her with their hyphened senses, but sometimes a lead can be found without using extremely good hearing or sense of smell.

Levy found the ribbon Lucy has been wearing before they took her, meaning she was on the right path. Levy continued walking in the same direction. She walked for another half hour before she found one of Lucy's shoes. Levy smiled, Lucy left a trail for them to follow without the idiots who captured her to notice, but that made levy wonder...

How did the dragon slayers not find this trail? It was so obvious... Levy sighed they were probably spending too much time bickering with one another for them to have picked up the trail.

Another half hour passed and she found another shoe, by now she knew where the blasted place was. After all, it towered high over the treeline. Levy quickened her pace as she walked towards the tower. Natsu would've woke Era by now and Erza was not a person you simply wake up, so the whole hotel is awake now too, including Gajeel. Levy gave it ten minutes for Erza to calm down and a minute for them to find her trace.

Levy walked step by step to her demise, knowing that the dragon slayers will be on her trail soon. At least that way they'll find both Levy and Lucy if things run smoothly, but you never know with dark guilds.

After all, she was going to make a deal with the devil in the hour demons paraded freely in the streets.

That is how the mess started...

 **xXx**

Gajeel woke up with a loud bang which made him mumble in irritation. He was tired. He sat up and glared at Natsu who was lying face down in the corner on the floor of his room. Gajeel turned his head to look at the hole in his room, sighed, then looked back at the source of his irritation.

"Natsu... you dare disturb my sleep." Erza said in a low threatening tone as she stalked through the hole in the wall to Natsu.

"Wait! Erza I have a good reason!" Natsu said terrified as he sat up against the corner.

"What's going on here? Why is there a hole in our wall?" Lily asked outraged.

"Erza threw Natsu through the wall." Gajeel replied bluntly.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"The dumbass woke her up." Gajeel replied just as bluntly as before.

"What was that metal head?!" Natsu asked furiously as he stomped towards Gajeel.

"I called you a dumbass? You got a problem with that?" Gajeel scoffed.

"Both of you shut up!" Erza said threateningly as a dark aura shrouded her while she glared at them.

"Sorry, ma'am." They both apologised simultaneously.

"Now tell me Natsu... why did you wake me 2 o'clock in the morning." Erza said glaring at him.

"Wait, where's levy?" Lily asked interrupted the spectacle before him.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her around since Natsu woke me up." Gajeel said looking around with a frown.

"Erza is the reason you're awake." Natsu grumbled under his breath.

"And you're the reason I'm awake." Erza shot back glaring at him which made I'm coward in fear.

"Anyway, that's what I was trying to tell you. Levy left and it's already been two hours." Natsu said exaggerated.

"What, why didn't you tell us?" Gajeel asked with an annoyed scowled.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Natsu said exaggerated as he rolled his eyes.

"Where did she go?" Erza asked with crossed arms.

"I don't know she said she was going for a walk, but I told her after two hours I was going to wake Erza." Natsu answered.

"You let her take a walk with a dark guild running loose in the streets. You really are a dumbass." Gajeel growled at him.

"You wanna go metal head?" Natsu exclaimed furiously again.

"Focus you two!" Erza exclaimed.

"Yes, ma'am." They replied at the same time.

"Two hours is a long time for a walk, let's go find her. I'm worried." Erza said as she requipt into her normal attire then walked out the door.

"Hey, where's happy?" Lily asked confused.

"Here I am! I didn't want to be in the same room as the beast." Happy said as he flew into the room.

"Care to repeat that happy?" Erza asked with a dark aura as her head popped back in the room.

"No ma'am." Happy replied with a scared voice.

"Good, let's go." Erza said as everyone followed her.

They walked to the doors of the hotel and left through the doors.

"I've got levy's scent." Natsu said seriously.

"Me too." Gajeel said.

"Good, lead the way." Erza said as their group started jogging towards the direction levy had taken her _walk_.

The party sniffed levy out and followed her scent for about an hour before something nobody expected happened. Natsu suddenly stopped dead in his tracks making erza walk right into him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Erza exclaimed outraged as she held her nose, but Natsu stood rooted to his spot with wide unbelieving eyes.

"I smell her... I smell Lucy." Natsu said in a shocked voice.

Erza's eyes widened and turned her eyes to Gajeel who nodded to confirm what Natsu just said.

"I smell her scent faintly on the wind." Gajeel said with crossed arms.

"So now we've found lucy's trail as well and where her abductors took her." Erza said hope filling her voice.

"No it means she's somewhere in this woods alone, she escaped somehow." Natsu said taking off in the direction in which Lucy was in.

"Natsu! Wait!" Erza exclaimed going off after her.

"What about Levy?" Gajeel exclaimed not moving.

"Lucy is closer and you know it!" Natsu exclaimed back.

"Come on Gajeel, it's better to stay as a group. We'll come back again for Levy, for all we know she could already be back at the hotel safe and sound." Lily said flying after Natsu and erza with Happy.

Gajeel sighed with irritation as he reluctantly ran to where the group was running. They ran for less than 3 minutes when a figure stumbled out the bushes and fell straight into Natsu's arms.

"Natsu!" Lucy gasped, panic-laced in her voice.

"Lucy! Calm down you're safe now, I got you." Natsu said comfortably as he stroked lucy's hair to calm her down.

"Lucy, what happened? How did you escape without your keys?" Erza asked.

"Levy... They locked me up and after a few hours, they dragged her body to the prison cell they kept me in. I tried to fight them and I tried to reach her, but they outnumbered me. The next thing I remember is waking up in the middle of the woods without Levy. She traded herself for me." Lucy said with tears.

"What did you say?" Gajeel asked with wide eyes.

"I'm so sorry. It's my fault she's locked away at a dark guild." Lucy said as she started crying.

"You're right, it is your fault." Gajeel scoffed.

"Gajeel! You know it's not her fault." Lily said chastising him while erza glared at him.

Gajeel scoffed, he knew that, but it didn't help the anger slowly rising in the pit of his stomach.

"We've found Lucy salamander, now let's get going." Gajeel said slight anger lingering in his voice as he spun on his heels and walked away.

"Lucy do you know where their guild is?" Natsu asked pulling back and looking seriously into her eyes.

"No, I'm sorry." Lucy said softly as she sniffed.

"It's alright, we'll get her back either way." Natsu said smiling reassuringly.

"Now let's go get levy." Natsu grinned making Lucy smile as they started following Gajeel.

* * *

 **A/N: Two updates in one day, I feel so proud :P**


	6. NIGHT TERRORS

Gajeel, Lily, Happy and Natsu searched that whole night until the sun came up. Erza took Lucy back to the hotel after they found her. She was in a state of hysteria and it took Erza hours to finally calm Lucy down. However, her struggles began again when Lucy fell asleep and started getting night terrors.

Now Erza was struggling to wake the screaming Lucy up. She looked absolutely terrified. It made Erza wonder what the dark guild did to her to make Lucy suffer from night terrors. She was only there for a few hours and she came back with night terrors. Once Erza finally woke Lucy up again it took her awhile to calm her down.

Erza scowled she had to let Master know what has happened.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Erza asked in a soft tone as she rubbed her arm comforting.

Lucy nodded as she wrapped her arms around herself while she looked down.

"I'm just going to go over to the table, you won't be alone." Erza said slowly so Lucy could hear, she went into a total panic each time Erza tried to leave.

She was afraid to be alone...

"It's fine, you can go Erza." Lucy said in a soft voice while Erza nodded.

Erza stood up from the bed and walked towards the communication lacrima that stood on the table while Lucy watched her walk over to the table and sit in the chair.

"Erza?" Lucy asked softly as she watched Erza pick up the communication lacrima.

"Yes, Lucy?" Erza asked as she looked at Lucy, not dialling the master yet.

"Where's Natsu?" Lucy asked looking at Erza.

"He's still looking for levy with Gajeel." Erza said with a sigh as she dialled the masters lacrima.

"Don't you think he'll still be asleep? It is like five o'clock in the morning..." Lucy asked, she was slowly starting to panic less and regain more of herself.

"He wakes up early in the mornings to get started on the paperwork the magic council sends him about the damage fairy tail causes and to order fairy tails financials and if he's asleep he keeps a communication lacrima with him for in case one of fairy tail's members gets in trouble." Erza said as the communication lacrima continued to ring.

"And I believe this incident is worth reporting to Master." Erza said as master finally picked up.

"Yes?" Master asked as he answered.

"Master, did I wake you?" Erza asked with an apologetic voice.

"No, I was ordering the complaints against Natsu's destruction." Master said with a sigh making Erza sweat drop and Lucy to chuckle nervously as she scratched her head and looked away.

"I see." Erza answered.

"Is there something wrong Erza?" Master asked, worry slipping into his voice.

"There is master... Levy was taken by a dark guild. We don't know the name yet~" Erza explained but stopped when Lucy said something softly.

"What was that, Lucy?" Erza asked turning her gaze to Lucy.

"I said the dark guild's name is Eisenwald. They took levy." Lucy said, louder this time so she could be heard.

"Eisenwald?" Erza asked surprised, they trashed that guild way back when Lucy was still a new member.

"How can that be? They were disbanded..." Master asked in disbelief.

"They're under new management. They also went into the slave industry." Lucy said shuddering at the memory of their master.

"What?" Erza gasped in shock, this is bad news for Levy.

"We should inform the magic council about this." Master mused in a troubled voice.

"Indeed." Erza said as she agreed.

"Erza I'll give you one more day to find Levy then I'm ordering you to return to the guild." Master said with a sigh.

"What about Gajeel? He's not coming willingly." Erza said.

"Drag him back with force if you have to." Master said grimly.

"Why should we return?" Lucy asked walking over to the communication lacrima to look at Master.

"I don't want anyone else captured. Come back so we can make a plan." Master said with a sigh.

"Once Levy gets traded there is no way for us to find her again." Lucy said with anger in her voice.

"I know. That's why we'll have to be fast." Master said with a serious voice.

Lucy opened her mouth again to argue with Master, but Erza stopped her.

"That's enough Lucy. We understand master, we'll make our journey home tomorrow morning." Erza said grimly.

"Thank you." Master said with a sigh before he killed the line.

The room was quiet, neither one of them had something to say. A grim atmosphere settled in the room. They lost one of their own...

It was silent in the room until the door flew open abruptly with a loud bang. Erza flew up with a sword in each hand ready to take on the intruders while Lucy froze for a second before she snapped out of it and grabbed her whip on the table as well as her keys.

However it wasn't enemies that flew in the room, it was Natsu and Gajeel with the exceeds above them.

"Natsu." Lucy said softly as she and Erza visibly relaxed.

"What are you clowns doing, you can't just come flying in a room all of a sudden." Erza said glaring at the two mages that stormed into the room.

"Don't call master!" Gajeel exclaimed ignoring Erza.

"Why?" Lucy asked while Erza looked confused.

"Because then he'll tell the magic council about Eisenwald." Gajeel said with as scowl.

"How do you know about the guilds name, I didn't tell you guys." Lucy asked confused.

"We'll explain everything later, but what's important is if you've called master already or not." Natsu said seriously as he looked at Erza.

"We already called him, just now... Why?" Erza asked.

Gajeel scowled as he grabbed the communication lacrima from the table and dialled masters lacrima.

"What's going on?" Erza asked confused.

"What happened? It can't be good if you call me five minutes later." Master said seriously.

However, instead of seeing Erza like he expected, he saw Gajeel.

"Master, don't call the magic council!" Gajeel said quickly.

"Why?" Master asked confused.

"They'll kill levy if you tell the magic council. They haven't been discovered by the magic council yet and Eisenwald would like to keep it that way." Gajeel explained.

"I see, good thing I haven't contacted the magic council yet." Master said with a sigh.

Gajeel sighed in relief when he heard that. They won't kill her now.

"Alright, good luck." Master said before he killed the line once more.

Natsu sighed and walked over to Lucy. He pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her hair.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Natsu said softly in her hair while Lucy stayed quiet.

She felt better now that Natsu was here.

"Now, explain." Erza said looking at Gajeel as he put the lacrima back on the table.

"We got acquainted with Eisenwald master." Gajeel sighed.

"Did you kill her?" Lucy asked as she looked at Gajeel when Natsu let go of her.

"No." Gajeel said with a scowl.

"But he sure as hell tried." Natsu added.

"You met Eisenwald's new master?" Erza asked.

"Yes." Gajeel answered.

"How does she look like and what magic does she use?" Erza asked.

"She's practically the female version of Gajeel. I still think they're related..." Natsu answered, but mumbled the last part, however, Gajeel still heard.

"I said stop being an idiot." Gajeel said as the two men glared at each other.

"As for what magic she uses, she is almost like warden just stronger and more advanced. She can read people's minds and practically alter their mental state." Lucy clarified.

"Is that why you're having night terrors?" Erza asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Yes." Lucy answered with a sigh.

"You have night terrors?" Natsu asked as he looked at Lucy, concern laced in his voice while she only nodded.

"How did she escape from the two of you?" Erza asked.

"It was just a projection, every attack we threw at her just went through her while she laughed." Gajeel said clenching his fist in anger.

"Next time I'll kill her." Gajeel growled.

"Master ordered us to return to the guild tomorrow." Erza said as she looked at Gajeel.

"I'm not leaving without Levy." Gajeel said with crossed arms as he stared Erza down.

"You will go back to the guild tomorrow even if I have to drag you back with force." Erza said as she stood up and stared him down as well.

The tension in the room was thick as Gajeel and Erza glared at each other.

"Calm down you two. Let's go get something to eat then continue looking for Levy." Lucy said trying to calm the two down.

"Fine." Gajeel said as he spun around and walked out the room followed by the exceeds and the rest of the group.

Everyone was silent as they ate breakfast it was now almost six o'clock and Gajeel, Natsu and the exceeds hadn't slept at all. Lucy and Erza had a little sleep, but not much thanks to Lucy's night terrors.

Everyone was deprived of sleep, but it didn't matter. They needed to find Levy and fast.

Gajeel was the first one to leave the cafe that they ate at.

"Come on, let's go." Gajeel said as he stood up and walked out.

The rest of the group followed suit as they stood up, played for their breakfast then walked out.

"Where do we even begin?" Lucy asked sadly.

"We'll just start by finding her scent first." Erza said as they entered the forest.

"Are you sure you're okay Lucy? I still think you should've stayed at the hotel." Natsu said with worry in his voice as he walked next to Lucy.

"I'm fine Natsu, just tired but I think everyone here is tired. Besides I'd rather be around people than be alone." Lucy said as she walked determinedly after Gajeel and Erza.

They walked for hours in the forest. They did indeed find her scent, but it would always lead to a certain point then just vanished. This was the reason why they kept walking for hours in circles even thought they were dying from exhaustion.

The exceeds weren't even flying anymore, they were now just walking because of their tiredness.

"I'm tired." Happy whined as he looked at the ground while he walked.

He was lagging behind the group, however, Lucy stopped and turned around as she bent to pick happy up. She surprised him when she picked him up without a word and continued walking.

"It's okay to be tired happy, I'll carry you. Do you want me to carry you as well Lily?" Lucy asked with a smile.

Lily was currently walking next to Gajeel in the front of the pack while Erza was behind them and Natsu and Lucy behind her.

"I'm okay, thank you, Lucy." Lily said politely as he continued walking while happy fell asleep in Lucy's arms.

They walked for the rest of the day as they followed Levy's trail to nowhere. They walked for a while day and they still didn't find her. She was gone.

"Come on, let's get back to the hotel." Erza said with a sigh as it started getting dark.

Erza turned around and started walking back to the hotel with Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Lily but Gajeel was more reluctant as he just stood there.

"Are you coming, Gajeel?" Erza asked as she turned around.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." Gajeel scoffed as he turned around and walked with the strongest team in the guild back to the hotel.

They arrived late at night at the hotel because they were deep in the forest before they turned back. Lucy literally collapsed on her bed, she was exhausted. She immediately fell asleep when her head met the cushion.

Natsu smiled at her as he pulled the blankets over her then laid on his own bed as Erza went to take a shower. Happy who was in Lucy's arms the whole time woke up when Lucy fell on her bed, but he simply shrugged then went back to sleep. Gajeel and Lily walked through the hole in the wall to their room. Lily climbed on the bed and fell asleep while Gajeel took a shower in their bathroom.

Natsu quickly fell asleep and after a few minutes Gajeel stepped out the shower and climbed in the double bed, however, he couldn't fall asleep so easily. He simply just stared at the roof. Erza got out the shower after another five minutes then she also fell asleep in her bed.

Gajeel's mind couldn't help stray to levy, he was worried about her. She was being held captive by a dark guild in the human trafficking industry. If they were to late, they won't ever find her again. As soon as she gets sold they'll never find her again. It worried Gajeel. He was furious at himself that he let this happen. There's a good chance that she could be gone for good then it'll be his fault.

Gajeel sighed as he tried to fall asleep. It took him hours, but he finally fell asleep, but only because he was exhausted. However, his sleep didn't last very long.

Lucy started screaming in pure terror which he could only assume was from her night terrors. She did not only wake Gajeel and her team up but probably the whole hotel. Gajeel growled in irritation as he woke up from Lucy's screams, he didn't blame her for it but he was irritated that it woke him up.

It made Gajeel worry even more. Lucy was only there for a few hours and she was suffering from night terrors, he didn't want to think how bad levy was going to be once they find her because she was already there for a day...

Natsu immediately sprung out his bed and was at Lucy's side in an instance while happy stood next to Lucy on the bed looking at her with worried eyes. Erza just sat up and looked at them.

"What's happening Natsu?" Happy asked worried.

"She's having a night terror. What should I do Erza?" Natsu asked with panic in his voice as he looked back at her.

"Wake her up." Erza answered firmly.

Natsu quickly tried to wake Lucy up so she could stop screaming, it was making him panic even more. However, after a few minutes, he did manage to wake her up. She was panting as she sat up. She looked up at Natsu with wild eyes, tears brimming her eyes.

"It's okay, it was only a dream. You're safe." Natsu said as he pulled her into a hug.

He rubbed her back as she slowly calmed down. Happy was also hugging Lucy's arm so she could feel better while Erza laid back down without a word.

"Go back to sleep Lucy." Natsu said as he climbed into Lucy's bed and pulled her down so she could lay down.

He pulled her against his chest and brushed her head.

"I don't want to go back to sleep." Lucy said softly.

"It's okay, I'm here now." Natsu said in a soft voice as he held Lucy in his arms.

The room went quiet again as Erza, Natsu, Happy and Lily fell back asleep. Natsu fell asleep way before Lucy did. Frankly, Lucy was too afraid to fall asleep again and as for Gajeel, he was left with his thoughts again.

However, after a few hours, Lucy and Gajeel did manage to fall asleep again. But when morning came all hell broke loose. When Lucy woke up she was as red as a tomato because she was cuddled up to Natsu. So she quickly jumped out the bed and took a shower but when she came out was when the trouble started.

"We need to get back to the guild." Erza said sternly making everyone stare at her while Gajeel and Lily entered the room.

"But what about levy?" Lucy asked with concern, reading Gajeel's mind.

"Masters orders. We can come back and look for Levy." Erza answered with crossed arms.

"We can't just leave her." Gajeel said glaring at Erza.

"We'll come back for her, Gajeel." Erza said with a hard expression.

"I'm not leaving without her." Gajeel said with a hard tone, challenging Erza.

"I'm telling you, you are." Erza said glaring at him

"Make me." Gajeel said glaring back, making Natsu cringe.

He knew what came next.

"Gladly." Erza answered and with that she sprung into action, gripping a chair and destroying it on Gajeel's head.

"You're going to have to do better than that." Gajeel said, having turned his body into iron scales.

"Come on Luce, I don't want you to be caught in the crossfire." Natsu said as he took Lucy's hand and led her out the room while happy followed them.

"They're going to destroy the entire hotel..." Lucy said with a sweat drop.

"It can't be helped, just let them settle their thing." Natsu said opening the door.

"Well, _you_ can try and stop them." Lucy suggested.

"I ain't stopping anything when Erza is involved." Natsu said as he walked out the room with Lucy and happy.

The battle between Gajeel and Erza raged on while panther lily sat patiently, dodging attacks that flew his way. Gajeel threw a punch at Erza's head, but she quickly dodged and grabbed Gajeel's head, slamming it into the wall. Creating yet another hole in the wall.

"Fantastic. More damage to the hotel room." Lily said bluntly, still watching the spectacle.

Gajeel pulled his head out the wall and elbowed Erza, making her stagger back. Black stars danced across Gajeel's vision. He was fighting a losing battle. Erza scowled at him, stalking over to him with a sword. He shot an iron pillar towards Erza but missed because of his blurred vision.

In one quick movement, Erza closed the gap between them and drove the hilt of her sword into Gajeel's skull. Rendering him unconscious. Finally.

"Poor Gajeel." Lily said with a sigh.

"Let's go Lily, get Gajeel." Erza said requiping while walking out the door.

Lily transformed into his big form then slung Gajeel over his shoulder as he followed Erza out the room.

"I told you she would win." Natsu said with a grin.

"I never disagreed." Lucy sweat dropped.

"We're going to the train station." Erza said walking down the hall.

"No!" Natsu yelled falling on his hands and knees.

"There, there." Lucy said comforting Natsu as she rubbed his back.

"Why?" Natsu cried in a depressed state.

"Come on, you heard her." Lily said as he turned around to look at Lucy and Natsu.

"Come on Natsu." Lucy said as she pulled him to his feet and followed Erza and Lily while Natsu lagged behind as happy laughed at him.

They were heading back to the guild... Without levy...

 **xXx**

Levy was laying on her back on the hard bed she came to grow used to. It's been two weeks since she exchanged her life for Lucy's. She would lay every day on this hard bed wondering how it was going with the guild, Panther Lily and Gajeel...

She missed them all terribly and longed to hear their voices and cheerful smiles. This place was a living nightmare. She was never allowed to sleep except for a measly hour a day. Levy knew that was extremely unhealthy for her brain and she could feel the side effects of it.

She could feel her mind deteriorating...

However, that wasn't the only thing. Olivia liked to toy with people's minds so she'd often take her prisoners to a room to sleep, however, she'll sit there and manipulate the dream. It was her way of altering her victim's minds, it was known to the prisoners as nightmare sessions. But that wasn't the only fantastic thing that was scheduled, they had this lovely thing called the torture sessions as well. Just to make sure they didn't have any rebellious prisoners.

Levy sighed, she was not allowed to sleep so she opted to stare at the roof instead and let her mind paint a picture of her friends smiles. The smiles that gave her hope.

"Oh, how I wished you were asleep." Olivia said as she smirked from the bars of levy's cell.

If the prisoners slept more than an hour, Olivia would come and punish the prisoner with either her meddling with the person's dreams or punish them physically.

"Why would I be?" Levy said with a sigh not even bothering to look at Olivia.

"You know if it wasn't for you, we would've killed your whole little gang." Olivia smirked as she leant on her cell bars.

She loved rubbing things in Levy's face and reminding her of everything she lost. Olivia's happiness came from other people's misery after all. Olivia was like a parasite, if somebody wasn't in pain she wasn't happy. That's why she's so happy in this guild.

"Is that so?" Levy sighed from the bed not standing up, she wasn't going to show her how sore her body really felt.

She hated talking to this woman, but what she said had peaked her interest.

"Yeah, I knew your little gang was coming to us to take your precious little celestial wizard back, but what I didn't know was that you'd betrayed their plan." Olivia said amused.

"Well it worked, didn't it?" Levy said irritated, she knew what happened the woman didn't need to remind her.

"It worked splendidly. We were planning on annihilating your group because they were getting dangerously close to our guild, but then you came to us out of your free will and cast that handy rune of yours. They were completely lost after that. They even started heading in the opposite direction." Olivia said laughing at their hopelessness.

"Your right, they're never going to find you." She said her laughter died down.

Levy's heart clutched in pain at her words. She hated betraying her friends and Gajeel like that, but in the end, she still hoped to be saved. She hated this place. A lone tear trickled down Levy's cheek. It pained her that the only people who could save her were going the wrong way.

"How's Lucy?" Levy asked void of emotion, she wasn't about to show Olivia her emotional pain.

"Well after we dropped her off she was a train wreck plus she's suffering from night terrors now" Olivia answered finding pleasure in Levy's misery.

"They sent another team to find you." Olivia said eyeing levy.

"Who's on the team?" Levy asked curiously.

"Natsu, Gajeel, jet, Wendy and Erza." Olivia answered.

Makes sense. The Dragon slayers for their noses, jet for his speed and Erza for her leadership. But still, levy remained silent.

"However the boys are fighting slightly, causing the group some trouble." Olivia said slyly.

"Why are they fighting?" Levy sighed almost hopelessly.

Levy wasn't all that concerned about jet because she knew Natsu and Gajeel would snap him in half if he gets involved. Who she was concerned about was Natsu and Gajeel. She knew Gajeel and Natsu bicker a lot, but they had good teamwork in serious situations. Didn't this count as serious?

"Gajeel feels guilty for losing you and Natsu were worried about leaving Lucy back in Mongolia because of her night terrors. They're stressed so they start bickering then that bickering turns to full on fighting. Panther Lily, the exceed, and Erza seems like the only sane ones who brakes up the fights." Olivia said cocking her head to the side.

Levy almost smiled at the thought of Lily still being as clear-headed as ever, but the guilt Gajeel felt saddened her.

"If they're going away from your guild why are you still watching them?" Levy asked suspicion laced in her voice as she glared at Olivia.

"I'm not anymore since they left my territory." Olivia smirked when she saw Levy's face fall even more.

"However Makarov has crime sorcier searching for our location as well. Oh well, See you after breakfast, _shrimp_." Olivia chuckled as she left.

Levy clenched her jaw at the word. She hated that Olivia called her that because it reminded her so much of Gajeel and the longing she felt to be reunited with him and the guild. She wanted to go home.

However, a slight smirk played on Levy's face because she knew Olivia didn't realise the loophole of her vanishing rune yet. She just hoped someone from fairy tail would notice it... She was glad Olivia hadn't notice or saw it in her mind, but how could she if levy's mind was as scarred as it was thanks to Olivia. Levy groaned when she realised it was her turn for the nightmares and she didn't even sleep.

Levy missed those peacefully moments where you could just fall asleep and dream away. If you fell asleep here they would wake you up after an hour and punish you, physically most of the times. Although everyone was on a schedule for Olivia to break their spirits before the next bidding. She can't have rebellious slaves, now can she?

However, sometimes they feel bored so they'll torture you physically anyway.

Levy looked around there was a clear way of identifying these woman's personalities, the ones who gave up has no magic draining handcuffs on while the more resilient woman had magic draining cuffs on, except if they didn't use magic.

"Don't worry I'll be in the room next to you, Levy." A beautiful woman with wavy brown hair and warm yellow eyes said.

"Who said I was worried, Lira?" Levy said with a brave smile as she looked over at Lira who smirked at levy's question.

Lira Debello... An exquisite wizard who could wipe out an entire army by herself. She was extremely skilled in hand to hand combat and was even faster than jet was. She was a shadow mage, who could even manipulate objects with her shadow magic. She was also very observant.

Now the powerful shadow mage sat bruised in a cell with magic draining cuffs. Her tight white crop top was torn and dirty with old blood stains as well as new ones. Her black capri pants were the same as her shirt and her shoes were long since gone. However, she still looked like a true warrior and she carried herself the same way Erza did.

Levy's mind screamed at her that there was something about this woman that was familiar. Like she was searching for this woman, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. It was proof that Levy's mind was deteriorating...

"What did you do to Olivia?" Lira asked suddenly with a frown, almost like she was trying to figure Levy out.

"What do you mean?" Levy asked confused.

"From all the woman in this prison, she treats you the worst." Lira clarified which made Levy smirk.

"That only means she's fond of me." Levy laughed making Lira laugh as well.

It was confusing to people to see the two laughing in such a miserable place.

"Do you want to know something I also noticed?" Lira asked sobering up.

"What?" Levy asked curiously.

"You're also the person who's the longest in the nightmare room." Lira said gravely.

"And you're the one who's the longest in the torture room. I've timed you." Levy replied making her smirk.

She reminded her so much of Erza and a little bit of Cana as well. She looked like Cana and had a little of her personality as well, but was as strong and fierce as Erza.

"But really levy what did you do? And what happened to that blond woman who was in this cell before you?" Lira asked, curiosity painted on her face.

"You mean Lucy?" Levy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think that was her name, she was blond and knew you." Lira added.

"Yep, that's Lucy." Levy smiled sadly.

"I switched places with her. She's free and living her life with the people in our guild." Levy said solemnly looking at the roof again.

"What?" Lira gaped at Levy.

"You willingly... came here... for the sake of your friend." Lira gaped at her.

"Yes, that's how we are in fairy tail." Levy said smiling as she thought about the wonderful guild she was a member of.

"You have a heart of gold, you know that Levy?" Lira said smiling at her.

"So I've been told." Levy said smiling back at her.

"Tell me a story. I haven't read a book in years." Lira grinned looking for a good story.

Lira loved to listen to Levy's stories and levy loved to listen to Lira singing. Lira had the voice of an angel and Levy gave lira her dreams back. It's how they kept each sane. Their rational response to insanity.

"I'm back _shrimp._ " Olivia sang as she stopped in front of levy's cell with some of her lackeys.

Lira noticed how Levy flinched at the nickname Olivia had for her. Levy didn't answer Olivia as she opened her cell and her lackeys pulled her off the bed.

"See you later Levy." Lira smirked making levy look her in her eyes.

Lira had that look in eyes. That look that told levy this was not the end of the world. The look that told Levy she will come out of that room alive. The look that gave levy hope.

"Yeah." Levy smirked back, staggering as she tried to stand alone.

Her leg was killing her from the bruises. Levy struggled to stand on her own and stumbled as she tried to walk so, in the end, the two men simply dragged her out of the room and to the room of nightmares.

"Relax shrimp, you know the drill." Olivia said as the men placed her on the table like thing in the middle of the room.

Olivia walked to levy's head and placed two fingers on each of levy's temples.

"Let the games begin." Olivia said in a low amused voice as she cast her enchantment.

And everything went black and hell began...

* * *

 **A/N: This is so far the longest chapter in the story. I wanted to say something but I forgot what so yeah...**


	7. A STORMY SKY

The night was still as the brilliant full moon shone in the dark sky above levy. She wished she could be outside and lay on the beautiful green grass and look up at the starry sky and round moon. But the cold reality was she couldn't. She had to stare at the moon from behind a barred window. Isn't that fun?

However, the sky wasn't all that peaceful... black angry clouds slowly formed in the sky. Levy predicted that when dawn came the sky would be grey and on the verge of crying and by the time people woke up it would be storming outside.

"Hey levy, I've been meaning to ask you... Why do you flinch every time she calls you shrimp, what does it mean to you?" Lira asked curiously as she turned her head to look at Levy.

Their beds were next to each other. The bars of the cells separating them. In the past month, levy and lira became really good friends. But that was understandable, they had to keep each other sane after all.

"It's a name that someone really close to me calls me and it hurts every time she says it because it reminds me of home when she says it with her red eyes." Levy sighed staring at the moon outside her window.

"Oh, you mean that metal head that you looooove~" Lira said smirking slyly as she laughed at Levy's red face.

"Shut up! You sound like happy." Levy exclaimed, glaring at her.

Levy has definitely been telling her too many stories. Lira had a mischievous glint in her eyes that she didn't like. It was the same glint Mira had when she loses her damn mind. Shipping demon...

"The irritating blue cat that can fly?" Lira laughed amused.

"That's the one." Levy smiled fondly as she remembered all the time she spent with her guild...

In all honestly, it left her wanting more...

"What do you think the time is?" Lira asked curiously.

"I don't know, if I had to guess I'll say it's probably around 2 or 3 o'clock in the morning." Levy said lifting her head up again to watch the beautiful full moon in the pitch black sky.

"I'll say that's an accurate guess... The moon is breathtaking tonight." Lira said also staring at the moon now with Levy.

"Yeah, it's been a while since it was a full moon." Levy replied solemnly.

"You came here during a full moon, do you remember?" Lira asked looking back at Levy again.

"You're right. It's really been that long, huh?" Levy said not taking her eyes off the mesmerising moon.

That meant that it's been a full month since she got locked up here. It crushed her heart that she was still stuck in this prison while life went on without her. It made her wonder if her guild was still searching for her. Annoying thoughts like that kept nagging in her mind.

Levy sighed, she couldn't afford to think like that otherwise she just might break. Levy's eyes didn't leave the moon, she wondered if Gajeel was seeing the same moon as she did tonight...

"When are you planning to take your nap?" Lira asked with a sigh.

Levy groaned as she remembered she was only allowed an hour of sleep a day, but her body was screaming for a months worth of sleep. She had to stay strong however even if she was so tired her body was starting to shut down. Her mind was also starting to fall asleep, her forgetfulness evident of that.

"A few hours probably." Levy grinned excitedly.

"Do you even now when a few hours is?" Lira asked raising her eyebrow with doubt.

"Not exactly." Levy sighed hopelessly.

In this prison, there was no time. Days and nights were one of the same things. Weeks seemed to blend as one and months turned into years while years were endless. In this prison time was endless.

"Well, I'm taking a nap wake me up in an hour." Lira said closing her eyes.

She would've turned on her side, but her side throb in pain so she just continued laying on her back.

"You know as well as I do that I have no way of knowing when an hour passed and even if I did wake you up they'd drag you to the torture chambers anyway." Levy scoffed.

"You're right, scratch that, maybe they'll be generous and give me two hours of sleep." Lira said amused.

"Like that'll happen." Levy laughed bitterly.

"See ya in the morning." Lira said sleepily as she fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

"Goodnight Lira." Levy said and suddenly sleep tugged at levy as well.

Levy fell asleep so quickly she didn't even realise it. That's when something unexpected happened. Her mind took her away. Not to a nightmare like usual, but to a place she called home. Somewhere safe.

Most of the time when the women here slept they'd suffer from night terrors but sometimes, just sometimes, their minds would be too tired and they won't get the horrible nightmares they usually would get. This was what was happening now. Levy was dreaming.

She dreamt of the good times at the guild. The times where the sun was warm and the smiles bright. A time when Levy was happy. She was sitting at a table near the bar, watching the people from her guild. There were so much laughter and happiness. Cana was having a drinking contest with the Thunder Legion and what surprised her was that freed joined them.

What didn't surprise her was Gildarts also joining them. He didn't want to be outdone by his daughter. Laxus stood crossed arms at the end of the bar with a slight smile as he watched his team get crushed by Cana. Mira stood next to Laxus and giggled as Gildarts lost to Cana.

In the middle of the guild, Natsu was picking a fight with Gray. Fire and ice clashed and Lucy was stuck in the middle trying to break them up so they wouldn't destroy the guild hall while happy laughed at her miserable attempts. Wendy looked worried while Carla sighed in frustration making Happy fly over to her and try to charm her. He was as successful as Lucy was in breaking Natsu and Gray up.

But luckily for Lucy, and the master, Erza showed up and grabbed the two boys head and smacked it together... hard. However, they ceased their fighting making the master breath a sigh of relieve as he sat on the bar table. Not that far from Levy, Jet and Droy was fighting over something unknown to levy.

She looked over to her left and smiled.

"Welcome home, Shrimp." Gajeel said with a smirk as he looked into her eyes.

She took everything about him in. His long black hair, his cheeky smirk he often had, his unique laugh and his warm red eyes.

His exceed stood next to them on the with crossed arms and a warm smile. Gajeel looked at her and chuckled making her heart warm up as she laughed as well.

She wanted him to wrap his arms around her and hold her.

However, everything melted away just as quickly as it came...

"Wake up _shrimp_!" Olivia exclaimed amused, she was hanging on the bars of Levy's cell as she woke her up.

Levy's eyes shot open as she gasped softly. It was gone. Her dream was gone. She was awake again. The happiness and warmth of her guild melted away and now all that was left was the cold roof above her. A tear ran down levy's temple. It was all gone.

Desperation crept into Levy's eyes, she wasn't ready to wake up yet. It was too soon she only closed her eyes. Tears continued to run down levy's face as she wanted to just close her eyes. She wanted to go home. She wanted Gajeel to hold her and comfort her.

She couldn't stop the tears falling from her eyes and the quiet sobs that now escaped her while Olivia watched victoriously. She stayed strong for too long and now she couldn't stop her tears. She couldn't take it anymore. All the pain and sadness. She just wanted to curl in a ball and cry it out, but she knew Olivia had other plans...

"Come on Levy, stay strong." Lira said softly to levy as she reached through the bars and placed a hand on her shoulders reassuringly.

She brushed away levy's tears as she sang softly to her, knowing full well Olivia hated it when she sung.

Levy started to calm down as she wiped her own tears away. Lira was so strong and tough on the outside yet her voice was the sweetest thing Levy's ever heard and through her fierceness, she had a kind and caring heart.

"Thank you Lira." Levy whispered her voice still quivering.

"Let's go _Shrimp_." Olivia growled, irritated from Lira's singing.

"Go before you regret it." Lira said urging levy to stand up.

Levy took a deep breath and stood up as she walked with a lot of pain and trouble to Olivia. Levy hesitated slightly before Olivia making her sigh in frustration. Lira stood up from her bed as well, ignoring her pain as she watched Olivia like a hawk. Lira couldn't really remember anything about her family and friends anymore. The only friend she knows now is Levy and she wasn't so keen of people hurting her friend.

"Walk _Shrimp_." Olivia said irritated.

Lira's eyes saddened as she saw levy still flinching every time Olivia said shrimp. Olivia shoved levy forward so she could walk, but due to levy's crippled state, it caused her to stumble and fall. Lira didn't hesitate to act as she quickly ran over to the other bars and caught levy before she landed on the ground.

Sure it was painful running, but she could ignore the pain for a while and help her friend. After all, Levy needed the help, she was crumbling apart.

"See you later Levy." Lira said as she smiled at levy.

"Yeah." Levy replied as she smirked back up at Lira while she helped levy up.

Levy looked forward and continued to limp towards the nightmare room while Olivia followed her.

"Levy!" Lira called out to Levy, but Levy knew better than to stop and turn around.

"Be careful, the last two sessions are the worst. I'll explain when you get back." Lira called out worryingly to levy who didn't stop or turn around, but she nodded her response.

"Shut up Debello!" Olivia exclaimed angrily as she turned around and glaring daggers at Lira.

"Warner is coming for you Debello." Olivia said her glare turning into a smirk as she looked forward again.

The name made them both shudder involuntarily. He had pitch black hair and the coldest blue eyes you've ever seen. He could've frozen anyone he looked at with those eyes. He was the second most feared man hear. Olivia's first of course. You were as good as broken if he tortured you.

But not Lira Debello...

 **xXx**

Makarov sat at his desk in his office with intertwined fingers as he stared at the men in front of him with serious eyes. Their situation was grave, one of their own were in enemy hands. It's been a month since Levy was taken by the dark guild.

It made Makarov sigh deeply. Lucy still had her night terrors, but luckily they aren't as extreme as they were before. They were getting better. However, Makarov believed Natsu was a big help in that. Mira told him that Natsu had been sleeping in Lucy's bed with her to make her feel better and if she didn't want him to he'll just sleep on her couch. Natsu hadn't sleep in his house since they came back to Revona a month ago.

The only time Lucy slept alone in her bed was when Natsu was away on a mission and she didn't go along. But when Natsu was away Lucy would always seem dead tired, almost like she hasn't been sleeping at all. However, Makarov did wonder how Mira found out because he's pretty sure Lucy didn't tell her that piece of information.

As for Gajeel, he wasn't happy at all. He was always in a foul mood and often snapped at people. Makarov hasn't seen him smile in weeks and he noticed that Gajeel grew cold again. Makarov shook the thoughts out his head as he focused on the men in front of him. Laxus stood with crossed arms and his usual scowl on his face. The other man in his office was rarely at the guild since he had his own independent guild.

Makarov did ask Jellal if he wanted to join the guild, but he declined. It saddened Makarov that he felt so much guilt, especially since Erza had long since forgiven him. Jellal stood next to Laxus with a serious face with his hood not over his head. Nobody knew Jellal was here except Makarov and Laxus. Jellal didn't want any of the guild members to know he was here, especially Erza.

"If that is all, I'll be taking my leave." Jellal said as he walked towards the window behind Makarov.

"That's all, you can leave." Makarov said as Jellal opened the window.

"You're really climbing out the window in that storm?" Laxus asked with a raised eyebrow as the wind howled into the room mixed with drops of rain.

Laxus wondered before if the storm wasn't perhaps caused by Juvia, but he saw her laughing while clinging on to Gray so he ruled that out. The storm wasn't caused by Juvia being sad...

"Yes, until next time." Jellal said halfway through the window before laxus opened his mouth again.

"I'll tell Erza you said hi." Lexus said with a smirk.

"You wouldn't dare..." Jellal said glaring at Lexus.

"I would actually, besides I don't get what's the big deal." Laxus said as he shrugged.

"Now, now, Laxus don't stir where it's not necessary." Makarov said with a sigh while Laxus just smirked.

Jellal sighed exaggeratedly as he climbed out the window, closed it behind him and stealthily sneaked away. Laxus has been vexing Jellal since he entered the office and saw him.

"So what did you want to talk about, old man?" Laxus asked as he watched his grandfather.

"Jellal has informed me that he's found Eisenwald. I want you to go talk to their master." Makarov said seriously as he stared at back at Laxus.

"Why talk? I'd thought you'd have a guild war with them." Laxus asked curiously.

"Don't worry, there'll still be a guild war. They harmed one of our own after all. I just want Levy to be safe before we start any fighting." Makarov said with a sigh.

"So let me get this straight, you want me to go talk to their guild master? You think that'll actually work?" Laxus asked sceptically.

"Probably not. Strike a deal with her or something, just get levy back before the guild war starts." Makarov said seriously.

"And if she doesn't comply to any deals?" Laxus ask, not really troubled if she starts a fight with him.

If Natsu's group could beat Eisenwald, he's pretty sure he could beat them as well.

"Don't engage them. Come back to the guild. If they don't comply to any deals we're starting the guild war. I want Levy back at the guild now. She's been gone for too long." Makarov said his face darkening slightly.

"Alright, I understand." Laxus said, he knew how much each and every member of the guild meant to his grandfather.

All of them where his children after all and he respected that.

"Take this communication lacrima with you. Call me if anything goes wrong and what she says." Makarov said as he handed his grandson a communication lacrima.

"Got it, when do you want me to leave?" Laxus asked taking the communication lacrima from Makarov.

"Now would be great." Makarov answered with a sigh while Laxus nodded and started walking to the door.

"Be careful Laxus, we don't know anything about this guild except when Lucy was with the guild for a few hours she came back with night terrors. Other than that we don't know their strength." Makarov said looking at his grandson while Laxus stopped at the door.

"I won't be taking anyone with me." Laxus said before he opened the door.

"Oh, you're not taking the Thunder Legion?" Makarov asked surprised.

"Not this time." Laxus answered, opening the door and leaving.

Closing his grandfather's office door as he walked. Laxus walked over to the railing and leant on it as he looked over the guild. He was about to leave, he just wanted to watch the guild for a moment before he left. Lucy was better than she was when she came back from Revona.

When she first came back she was always tired because she hardly got any sleep, now she's only tired when Natsu was away. Laxus switched his gaze to his team. They were the same as always. Bickslow teasing Evergreen about Elfman while she yelled at him and Freed being as calm as ever. That's why he didn't want them coming along.

He didn't trust the woman he was supposed to bargain with and he didn't want his team to get hurt if negotiations fail. He saw how Lucy where when she came back, he didn't want the same to happen to his team. That's why he'll go alone. He could handle things if something goes wrong.

Laxus eyes shifted to the bar unintentionally. His eyes met Mira's soft blue eyes. However, she quickly broke eye contact as she turned around to get another glass to clean a blush spreading over her cheeks, making Laxus smile slightly. She was cute when she was flustered.

Laxus heard the door behind him click open as his grandfather stood next to him.

"I thought you'd be gone by now." Makarov said looking up at his grandson.

"Not yet. I'll leave now." Laxus said as he straightened.

"No, it's fine." Makarov said as he sighed.

"I thought you were in a hurry for me to leave?" Laxus asked leaning on the railing again.

"I am anxious for you to leave, but I'm not going to interrupt you staring at Mira. I want a great-grandchild before I die." Makarov said with a grin.

Laxus almost choked on air as he turned his head away from his crazy old man. A slight blush spreading across his cheeks.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Laxus grumbled not looking at his old man.

"But on a serious note Laxus. I really feel like you should take someone with you. Take Mira with you." Makarov said getting serious as Laxus turned his head back to him.

"I'm especially not taking her with me." Laxus said.

He doesn't want to see her or his friends getting hurt.

"Take anyone Laxus, hell I'll even be fine if you take Natsu with you." Makarov said.

"I'm going alone." Laxus said firmly.

"Why do you insist on going alone?" Makarov asked with an exaggerated sigh.

"It's better. No one to screw things up." Laxus said bluntly which made his grandfather sigh.

"I highly doubt someone like Mira or Freed will screw up..." Makarov said.

"Do you want me to go or not?" Laxus asked seriously, looking down at his grandfather.

"Yes." Makarov answered.

"Then I'll see you around." Laxus replied as he walked away.

* * *

 **A/N: Yaaaaay, it's finally holiday. Now I just hope I don't have to write my economic exam over again... However, this is the last chapter before I leave! I'm going for on holiday for two weeks in another country and its gang expensive to roam on their network and I don't know if my data will make it. I promised Doormouse234 a chapter before I leave :P**

 **So I'll probably not upload in two weeks. But omg have you guys seen the new Pokemon go update? Absolutely loving it.**

 **But yeah tell me what you guys think :)**


	8. HE CALLED ME MIRAJANE

Mira wished she could say that today was a beautiful day with the warm sun beating down on the colourful flowers. The bees buzzing around and the birds singing and flying around cheerfully. A slight breeze breaking the heat.

But that was not the case...

It was the exact opposite. There were heavy dark clouds in the air and the sky was dark and foreboding, like an evil presence yet to be revealed. However, It was humid and the wind was like a gust from a storm. The bees retreated and the birds were gone.

Soon a storm will beat down on them as well as the unthinkable.

However, Mirajane didn't waver in her friendly facade. She couldn't help feeling like something bad was going to happen, but she didn't allow her uneasiness to display on her face. She only displayed her beautiful smile. A smile that could light up a whole room.

She was one of the first people to arrive at the guild and she positioned herself at her usual spot behind the bar. Cleaning glasses and preparing meals as she watched her guild mates pile into their proud guild hall one member at a time.

The only members missing now is their powerhouses and their troublemakers. She giggled as she saw an exhausted Lucy enter the guild hall behind an overactive Natsu and Happy. Her night terrors were probably worse than normal the night before. After them, Gray entered with Juvia stalking behind him. Next was the thunder legion, minus Laxus, with Evergreen butting heads with Erza.

Mira's siblings came with her so they were already there. Gajeel entered the guild hall followed by Lily. His eyes scanned the guild, but his face fell when his eyes didn't find Levy who was reading a book with Jet and Droy sitting next to her like every other morning. Mira noticed everyone's little habits as they came into the guild hall. Gajeel usually strolled into the guild hall, looked for levy then he would smirk and walk over to her to start teasing her.

Mira found it so cute how he pestered her relentlessly, but it did sometimes cause Jet and Droy to sulk in the corner. They couldn't do anything about Gajeel and they knew it, even if they teamed up against him he would still kick their asses easily. So they reverted to sulking because they knew their shot with Levy was getting slimmer by the day.

However, that routine was quickly broken when the team in Revona came back without Levy. Gajeel settled into a dark corner and crossed his arms as he leant against the wall. There was still tension between Gajeel and Natsu. Mira wondered what happened between them.

However, Mira giggled as she watched the lively guild in front of her. The guild that saved her. She didn't know what she would've done if she hadn't found fairy tail.

"Hi, Mira." A voice greeted her, pulling her out of her daydreaming.

"Oh hi, Freed." Mira said smiling warmly at him.

"Have you seen Laxus?" Freed asked in his formal voice.

So his groupie was looking for him... Mira sweat dropped mentally, Freed was like Juvia and Laxus were his Gray. Except Freed wasn't as aggressive as Juvia was. He worshipped Laxus too much to act like Juvia.

"I can't say that I have, I actually haven't seen him yet." Mira answered tapping her chin in thought.

"Oh okay, thank you, Mira." Freed said politely.

"I hope you find him." Mira replied as he walked off.

Well for Laxus's part she hoped Freed wouldn't find him, she knew he liked his solitude and once Freed found Laxus, he can forget about solitude. Once Freed found him he wouldn't leave his side until Laxus went home and locked his doors. Specifically to keep freed out.

Mira noticed that it started raining, hard. It was probably pouring outside now. Luckily she was inside the guild, she was sorry for the poor suckers that had to walk outside in this storm now.

But Mira did find it strange that she hasn't seen Laxus yet. He was never at the guild before Mira was, but he always stepped through the guilds doors before Natsu did and she knew he wasn't on a mission since she does the admin, she knows exactly who is on missions and when.

In the beginning just when Lucy joined the guild, Mira disliked his dark presence at the guild. But know ever since he joined the guild again after he got expelled she didn't mind his presence at the guild at all. His dark presence turned into a strong independent yet caring presence that demanded respect. She enjoyed his presence at the guild now.

Mira continued to clean glasses as well as serve drinks and food. She was busy walking back to the bar after she gave Erza some cake when her blue eyes caught sight of spiky blond hair. However, something was off and Mira could sense it.

Mira stared at Laxus as he scanned the guild. She even forgot that she was supposed to clean the glass in her hands. However, after a few minutes, Laxus turned his eyes towards her and their eyes met. Mira started blushing and quickly turned her head as she cleaned the glass in her hand and reached for a new one.

She wondered when he arrived at the guild. She would've noticed him if he entered the doors so it only meant that he was at the guild before her. But why?

She turned her eyes to Laxus again. Master was now standing next to him. Laxus had just exited Masters office and was leaning on the railing with his muscular arms crossed while listening to his grandfather's talking. Both their faces were grim and serious.

Mira frowned, Laxus may have improved his relationship with his grandfather, but they still rarely talked to each other. That's why Mira found it strange that he was in master's office, alone, talking to him and was still talking to him.

"Hey Sis, what's with that frown?" Lisanna asked curiously as she plopped herself on one of the barstools.

"Oh, nothing I was just thinking." Mira said as she tore her gaze from Laxus and smiled at her little sister.

However, Lisanna followed her gaze before Mira redirected it to her. Lisanna caught sight of what her sister was frowning at then turned her gaze back to her older sister, adopting a sly look. Mira sighed mentally.

"Thinking about Laxus?" She asked with amusement.

"Not exactly." Mira said with a sweat drop.

"You two dated in Edolas." Lisanna said leaning her head on her hand with a smile.

"What?!" Mira squealed with a furious blush, almost dropping the glass in her hand.

"Just kidding." Lisanna said laughing, making Mira glare at her slightly.

"In all the years I spent in Edolas, I never really saw Laxus. However I did see him occasionally passing by in the streets, but I have no idea how his personality is like or what he did for a living." Lisanna continued as she rubbed her chin in thought.

"That's strange." Mira said taking the next dirty glass to clean.

"Yeah, however, Laxus has turned quite handsome since the last time I saw him before I went to Edolas." Lisanna said with a wink.

"Lisanna! Stop it!" Mira exclaimed smacking her with the cloth she was using to wash the dishes with while Lisanna laughed, her little sister is going to make her blush again.

"Talking about me ladies?" Bickslow suddenly asked as he slid into a barstool next to Lisanna.

"Uhhmm no." Lisanna said bluntly as they sweat dropped.

"Anyway, don't you find it strange that Laxus is having such a long conversation with master." Mira commented as her eyes drifted to Laxus again

"Stalking our boss I see." Bickslow said slyly making Mira snap her gaze back at him.

"Stalking my little sister I see." Mira retorted back with a smirk.

"I'll keep quiet now..." Bickslow said awkwardly as he slumped slightly.

"Yeah." Mira said amused.

"You're right Sus." Lisanna said referring to her previous comment before Bickslow tried to tease Mira.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Bickslow pondered.

"By the looks of it, it's not good." Mira said seriously.

Mira kept them in her sight as she continued with what she was doing while Bickslow returned to the Thunder Legion and Lisanna went to talk with Natsu and their group. However Laxus and master didn't talk for much longer before their conversation ended and Laxus walked away. Master watched him as he left before he scowled and returned to his office.

Laxus walked down the steps with his hands in his pockets. He passed the bar without a word or looking back.

"Going somewhere?" Mira asked hiding her suspicion with a smile while setting the glass in her hand down.

"Mmm, I have some business to attend to." Laxus replied as he stopped and turned back to the bar.

"Sounds interesting, is it a job?" Mira asked curiously.

"You can say that." Laxus said turning back to the door.

"Need help?" Mira asked she didn't like his answers.

He wasn't giving her straight answers, he was hiding something.

"Not this time, Mira." Laxus said with the slightest of smiles.

He turned his head back to Mira and she saw the smile that tugged at his face just before he turned his face back around and walked to the guild doors.

"Wait, where are you going?" Mira called out.

"I'll be gone for a while, take care Mirajane." Laxus said before the Thunder Legion started pestering him, but he shrugged them off and disappeared out the doors.

Stupid lighting bastard. Mira scowled at the door, she didn't like this. She was going to get some answers. Mira left the bar and walked over to the Thunder Legion.

"Freed, did Laxus tell you where he's going or why?" Mira asked gaining their attention.

"Stalking our boss again, Mira." Bickslow started again.

"I'm not in the mood and that is getting old Bickslow." Mira said as she glared at a grinning Bickslow.

"Grumpy because he didn't tell you where he's going?" Evergreen said smugly as she adjusted her glasses.

"I'm going to ask this one more time. Did he tell you or not?" Mira asked threateningly as a dark aura surrounded her.

Bickslow and Evergreen cowered behind Freed because they knew he was innocent so he'll be spared. Freed may not have cowered, but he did look nervous.

"He didn't tell us anything. He left with a simple goodbye." Freed replied sounding half depressed that Laxus left them behind.

"Thank you Freed." Mira smiled as the dark aura dissipated in an instance.

Mira turned around and walked towards the master's office making the thunder legion sigh in relieve. She stopped in front of Master's door and knocked gently.

"Come in." She heard him say as she opened the door and entered, closing the door after her.

"Mira, what can I help you with?" Master asked surprised.

"I'm just curious as to where Laxus is heading to and what business he has to attend to, so I was hoping you could tell me." Mira smiled at the master who's expression turned grim.

"He's just going to some measly place to clean up a predicament." Master answered.

"What measly place and what predicament?" Mira asked.

"Why are you asking, Mira?" Master asked.

"Because he's going to do something dangerous alone and I want to know what." Mira replied.

"What makes you think that?" Master asked crossing his arms.

"Well the two of you were talking for quite some time and you two never talk plus it looked serious. Then he answered my question without giving me an actual answer. He left the Thunder Legion behind, even if he always takes them with him on every job he takes. But lastly, he called me Mirajane, he only calls me by my full name if something bad is going on or if he's being serious." Mira explained seriously.

"You're quite observant, aren't you Mira?" Master sighed.

"Now answer my question, Master." Mira said with a hard expression.

"I can't do that Mira." Master said seriously.

"I've acquired a new demon spirit after the whole Tartaros incident and I've been itching to try it out and since you don't want to answer me we can test it out now." Mira said with a threatening smile as her magic started to spike and surround her while chills ran down Master's spine.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you. Just don't go demon on me." Master said uncrossing his arms while waving them in front of him.

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear." Mira said as she giggled.

"You're a real demon." Master muttered.

"I know." Mira said while smiling brightly.

"I've asked him to investigate the location of where we believe the dark guild to be and to negotiate for Levy's freedom. If they won't negotiated, I told him to return to the guild." Master said.

"How could you master! How could you send him alone to a dark guild nobody even knew existed until now? We know nothing about them. They could kill him." Mira said angrily.

"That's why he is to negotiate with them first, then call for backup with the communication lacrima." Master said.

"You mean this lacrima?" Mira asked holding the lacrima up she found at the top of the stairs.

"Whaat? That idiot!" Master exclaimed furiously.

"He's not calling for backup. He wants to spare unnecessary casualties that's why he left the Thunder Legion behind." Mira said with a sigh.

"I'm going to kick that punks ass when he gets back. Let's hope he only negotiate with them." Master said with an angry scowl.

"Where is the dark guild?" Mira asked.

"Let's leave it to Laxus first." Master said calmly.

Mira shrouded herself with her dark magic and banged her fist against his table.

"Tell me." Mira threatened in a low voice.

"Okay, okay." Master said as he told her exactly where the dark guild is.

Mira nodded and calmed down as she straightened up then went to the office door. She stopped and turned back to master before exiting.

"Savages don't make deals Master." Mira said before leaving the office and closing the door behind her.

Mira walked to the guild doors so she could get her things from her house. She isn't going to let Laxus fight a dark guild alone.

"Where are you going, Sis?" Elfman asked.

He was standing next to evergreen, how cute...

"I have something to take care off. I'll be gone for a while." Mira smiled at her younger brother.

"She's probably going to stalk Laxus." Bickslow grinned.

"Shut up Bickslow, that's not what I'm doing." Mira exclaimed as she left the guild.

Mira looked at the clouds as she stepped out the guild. It was pouring down on her, soaking her hair and clothes. She headed to her house and gathered her things then left with a bag to the direction she knew Laxus went. She knew he wasn't going to take the train, he was a Dragon slayer after all...

She headed to the train station because she knew she'll arrive before him if she takes a train, since he's a dragon slayer and travelling alone he wouldn't risk missing his stop and being stuck on a train while having motion sickness.

"Hey, could I please have a ticket..." Mira asked politely but was interrupted by the salesman

"Sorry ma'am the trains are out of commission today due to the heavy storm." The ticket salesman said.

"You're kidding me." Mira said bluntly.

"Sorry." The salesman said with a sweat drop.

Great, now Laxus had a big lead on her. Mira sighed then walked out the train station and to the direction of the dark guild. Mira travelled alone for days, she never fully caught up to Laxus. But as she neared the dark guild the clouds grew even angrier.

She was still lagging behind Laxus when she saw furious thunder as she neared the dark guild. Mira knew that only meant one thing... Laxus was fighting already. That ruled out negotiations. Mira was right. Mira started jogging to her desired location.

She jogged through the forest as she dodged trees and bushes while she ran. Finally, she saw the clearing where the lightning was centred around. She burst through the treeline into the clearing and stopped.

It was chaos...

Everything was in slow motion as Mira watched the destruction around her. It was almost too much for her. Almost...

Scattered bodies were screwed everywhere, but Laxus and Mira were still heavily outnumbered. Laxus fried his opponent and as he turned around to demolish another enemy group his eyes caught hers. He froze as his dark eyes stayed on her bright ones.

"Mira..." He said.

"Stay focused Laxus." Mira said as she transformed into her demon soul while laxus electrocuted everyone close to him.

Mira started ripping at the army Laxus faced and slowly lowered their numbers alongside Laxus. After a while of fighting, she came to stand next to Laxus.

"What are you doing here Mirajane?" Laxus asked not looking at her as he still fought.

"I'm backup." Mirajane answered also focusing on her own fight.

"The old geezer told you everything, didn't he?" Laxus said irritated.

Laxus knew the answer and it irritated him that the old man would talk so easily, but he didn't blame him for telling. Mira can really be threatening if she wants to.

"Yes, he did." Mira said kicking a guys head.

"Damn geezer." Laxus scoffed as he dodged a guy's attack and electrocuted him.

"Mira I want you to go back to the guild." Laxus said seriously.

"Everyone retreat." A woman's voice suddenly yelled sternly making everyone stop fighting.

"You know my terms Laxus. Negotiations after this are going to be quite interesting." A woman called out amused.

Mira looked around as everyone retreated and for the woman who said it, but she never found her. Mira frowned at the wizards as they all disappeared one by one. Laxus and Mira were panting, they used up a lot of magic already.

"Where'd they go and where is their guild?" Mira asked confused, turning back to her normal from.

"Mirajane I need you to go back to the guild now." Laxus said turning to her.

"Why? I came to help you." Mira said angrily as she turned to him as well.

"You're not safe here." Laxus said with a sigh.

"No one is ever safe in battles." Mira said annoyed.

"Just go back to the guild Mira." Laxus sighed exaggerated.

"Not without you." Mira replied stubbornly.

"Then I guess I'll have to force you." Laxus said grimly as electricity crackled around him.

"Why are you doing this?" Mira asked, but instead of an answer, he shot lightning at her.

Mira quickly dodged it and turned into her Satan Soul. Laxus was coming back to the guild whether he liked it or not. She attacked Laxus as they went head to head. Mira got in a few good attacks, but so did he. If this battle went on like this, she'll have to resort to her stronger demons. Mira dodged his lightning fist and swept his feet from beneath him.

Laxus was about to recover, but Mira tackled him. They both fell to the ground with Mira sitting on top of him to pin him down.

"Laxus, come back to the guild. The guild can help you. You don't have to do this alone." Mira said in a soft tired voice.

"Sorry Mira, not this time." Laxus said with slight regret in his voice just before his whole body erupted in lightning.

Mira screamed in pain as the lightning swallowed her as well. The lightning continued to electrocute her until her eyes grew droopy and she fell unconscious. Laxus stopped the lightning as her eyes closed slowly. His dark eyes were the last thing she saw before her vision became black and she lost grip on her consciousness.

Mira fell to the side, but Laxus stopped her from hitting the ground. He stood up with Mira in his arms. She turned back to her normal body with her head resting against his chest.

"So what's your choice Laxus, the lightning dragon slayer?" The red eyed woman asked revealing herself to Laxus again.

However, Laxus ignored her. He turned around and walked into the forest with a limp Mira in his arms. He searched for a safe place he could leave Mira as well as somewhere dry. As soon as he found a safe place he placed her gently on the ground, then left. He returned back to the clearing where the woman stood waiting patiently with a smirk.

"So you've decided?" She asked, but Laxus didn't answer.

He just stood in the rain with his hands in his pockets while he panted.

"You knew my terms dragon slayer." The woman said breaking the silence.

"I didn't like them" Laxus scoffed.

"Too bad. You'll be taking her place then." The woman said her smirk growing vicious.

Laxus suddenly started feeling cold, but he couldn't understand why because the temperature didn't change at all. He looked down at his arms which felt the coldest. He didn't have his coat on because he took it off before the fighting began. His eyes widened as he looked at his arms.

"What the hell is this?" He exclaimed as a glowing dark red abyss crept up his arm.

The eery darkness kept climbing on his arms and he didn't know how to stop it. However, it wasn't long before his mind went foggy and his eyes grew heavy. Laxus smirked with amusement at his situation.

"Are you prepared?" Laxus asked sleepily looking at the woman with a smirk.

"For what?" She asked annoyed as her smirk fell.

"To make an enemy out of fairy tail." Laxus replied as he felt himself falling to the ground.

"Why does every fairy tail member I capture keep saying that?" The woman asked irritated as she rolled her eyes.

Laxus's eyes closed and his consciousness vanished before he could even answer the woman or acquaint himself with the ground…

 _Sorry_ _Mirajane, it looks like_ _you're_ _going back to_ _the_ _guild_ _alone…_

* * *

 **A/N: SO turns out every camp in Namibia has wifi at the reception and I was smart enough to bring my laptop, however at the previous camps I couldn't think of an excuse to take my laptop to reception, but here the fishing competition is going on so my parents let me be :P However what I did is I worked on the like next 5 chapters. So that's done, I just need to check it. I hope you guys liked the chapter, this is actually one of my favourite chapters, I wrote it when I was going through my Miraxus phase. I go through phases with my favourite ships, but gajevy is still my absolure favourite.**


	9. A PRISONER OF A DARK GUILD

_**Before the fight:**_

Laxus stood in the clearing confused. The rain pouring down on him. This is where Jellal told the old geezer the dark guild was, but there's nothing here. It was just an empty clearing. However, he was obviously wrong because a woman's voice suddenly rang across the empty clearing.

"What brings you here Laxus Dreyer, the lightning dragon slayer from fairy tail?" A woman's amused voice asked, a body appearing out of thin air.

Laxus turned his eyes to her and kept his calm composure. Even though his hands were in his pockets, he was still on guard. However, it did surprise Laxus how much this woman looked like Gajeel. She could literally be like a female version of Gajeel, minus the piercings. They could've been related. And here he thought Natsu was only exaggerating or being an idiot like usual...

"Who are you?" Laxus asked bluntly, wanting to be sure that this is the woman he's been searching for.

"I'm Olivia, I'm the Master of the dark guild you're looking for." Olivia replied with a smirk.

"How did you know I was looking for you?" Laxus asked suspicion laced in his voice.

"I have my ways. I also know you came here to bargain for Levy McGarden's freedom. To tell you the truth, I'm surprised you are here and not Gajeel." She said amused, everything sounded like a game to her.

Laxus narrowed his eyes at her. She knew too much.

"Gajeel doesn't think clearly when he's furious. What do you want in return for Levy?" Laxus asked calmly.

"That's going to be a steep price Dragon slayer, cause you see she's actually quite useful to me." Olivia said with a sigh, the amusement never leaving her voice.

"What's your price?" Laxus asked again.

"Well you see sweetheart, I'll let her go in return for the woman heading here right now, but only if Levy doesn't dispel her rune." She answered tapping her chin like she was thinking.

"What if she does dispel it?" Laxus asked wondering what rune she was talking about.

"I'll kill her, alongside her blond haired friend, Lucy I believe, and the woman heading here right now." She shrugged.

"Who is the woman who's heading here?" Laxus asked tensely, it meant that someone was following him and he had a pretty good idea who that was.

"You'll see when she gets here. However, I'll make you a second deal as well..." Olivia said as she chuckled.

"And what deal would that be?" Laxus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm taking that woman regardless if we strike a deal or not, but you can trade yourself for her freedom. You can make a choice then. Until then let's have some fun." She smirked disappearing again, but in her place, an army appeared...

Laxus sighed as he took his hands out of his pockets while the army started to run to him, screaming their battle cries. Laxus calmly took off his coat and dropped it next to him, cracking his knuckles as they neared. The army started attacking him as they reached him and he fought back without showing them any mercy. He was well into the fighting and he already took down a lot of the enemies however as he turned his head his eyes landed on familiar blue eyes. _Oh no..._

"Mira." Laxus said, at that moment he knew he was screwed.

Laxus scowled. He wasn't about to give _her_ up to a woman in the slave trading industry.

 _ **Present**_ _ **:**_

Laxus groaned as he slowly woke up. His head was foggy as his eyes opened slowly. Everything around him was blurry. Where was he? Why was he on the floor?

"Laxus?" A female voice asked surprised.

A voice he hadn't heard in a while...

Laxus closed his eyes then opened them again. This was really happening... He turned his head to the voice and once he saw the source his eyes widened then returned to normal again. He was a prisoner of a dark guild...

"Well isn't this bloody fantastic." Laxus said irritated as he sat up.

"Hello to you too." Levy replied bluntly with crossed arms.

Laxus looked around. The first thing he noticed was that his coat was missing... He grumbled in irritation, not amused about the fact that his coat was missing. He sighed as he realised that his beloved coat was probably still lying on the ground outside this stupid guild.

The second thing he noticed was that he was currently locked in a prison cell next to levy with magic draining cuffs restraining his wrists. He was a captive of a dark guild... Isn't that hilarious...

"You look like shit." Laxus commented bluntly as he looked at Levy from head to toe while he stood up and sat on the pathetic excuse of a bed.

She had big dark bags under her eyes like she hadn't slept in days. She had cuts and a few scars covering her arms and legs as well as dark bruises. Her clothes were torn and dirty and Laxus could see a bruise settling itself on the side of her stomach where there was a hole in her shirt. He also noticed her hair were longer since the last time he saw her.

"Well excuse the hell out of me for being stuck in this hell hole! Stupid dragon slayer." Levy exclaimed angrily as she crossed her arms, well at least she tried until she remembered she also had magic draining cuffs on.

"What's with the commotion, Levy?" A woman who looked like Cana asked from the cell on the other side of Levy's cell.

"I'm reunited with a rude dragon slayer." Levy said exaggerated as she sat down crossed leg on her bed.

Just not the rude Dragon slayer she hoped for...

"You're extremely brave with your words when I can't use my magic." Laxus said annoyed as he glared at her.

"Your magic isn't the scariest thing here, Laxus." Levy said seriously, almost like she was warning him.

"Wait you know the newbie?" Cana's look alike asked surprised.

"Yeah, he's from my guild. Lira, this is Laxus Dreyer, the lightning dragon slayer from our guild." Levy said as she introduced her.

"Oh, so this is him... I'm Lira Debello, I'm a shadow mage." Lira said as she smirked at him, she was as bruised and covered in blood as Levy was, if not more.

She had long wavy brown hair and observant yellow eyes, but that wasn't what caught Laxus's attention. He noticed that they were the only ones here that wore magic draining cuffs. Where they the only wizards here?

"Why are we the only ones wearing magic draining cuffs?" Laxus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because we're the only ones that would try and escape if we didn't have handcuffs on. The only ones she hasn't broken yet." Lira answered looking at her handcuffs, almost like she was examining them and how to get them off without a key.

"So how did you end up here?" Lira asked curiously looking at Laxus again.

"Yeah, why are you here?" Levy asked confused as well as curious.

"The old geezer sent me to strike a deal to get you back, but things didn't go quite as planned." Laxus said as he sighed heavily.

"Why, what happened?" Levy asked, her curiosity growing.

At least she knew that the guild was still looking for her...

"I had no idea Mira was following me, but this guild's Master did, so she wanted to bargain Mira for you. I knocked Mira unconscious when she arrived and hid her from the woman, but when I came back she did this weird spell and everything went black. Well, I'm assuming it's her doing. So, in the end, I got traded in Mira's place." Laxus explained.

"She knocked you out with her magic. She's kind of like an illusionist with telepathic powers. However, don't be fooled she knows exactly where you hid Mira." Levy said with a serious face.

"What?" Laxus said with a shocked tone as his eyes widened.

"She most likely read your mind as soon as you returned without Mira. She's like Cobra, everything your thinking she knows. But don't worry she keeps her word, so if you're here as well as me it means she won't go after Mira. Plus I have a rune around this guild so Mira won't find it, that means Olivia will let her be." Levy explained.

"It's too late. Jellal knows the exact location of this guild and Mira was here as well, but she doesn't know about the Rune." Laxus said.

"Why do you have a rune around this annoying guild anyway?" Laxus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I was bargaining for Lucy's freedom." Levy answered with a slight sigh.

"What was the deal she gave you?" Levy asked curiously.

"Trade Mira for you, but only if you keep the rune up or trade myself for Mira because she was going to take Mira regardless if I agreed or not." Laxus answered.

Levy now understood where the negotiations went wrong. Mira was thrown into the picture.

"Who's Mira?" Lira asked with a raised eyebrow, feeling left out of the conversation.

"She's the demon take over mage from our guild." Levy explained as Laxus looked at the cuffs around his wrists.

Rather him than _her_...

"Mira's going to be one pissed off demon when she sees you again." Levy commented he could hear the slight amusement in her voice.

"Don't remind me." Laxus mumbled as a shiver ran down his spine.

"Laxus... How long have I been here?" Levy asked solemnly making him look up at her again.

"About a month." Laxus answered.

"So it's been a month already." Levy said sadly.

"Yeah, haven't you been keeping track?" Laxus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't, between the torture sessions and irregular sleep routines it's nearly impossible." Levy said with a sigh.

"Irregular sleep routines?" Laxus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, we only get two hours of sleep a day, but since you're new you'll only get an hour." Levy explained.

"New rule, Olivia decided to be nice." Lira added with an amused chuckle.

"And what if I don't agree with their routines?" Laxus scoffed.

"Then they'll drag you to the torture chamber and beat you up until you agree. If I were you, buddy, I'd only sleep when they tell me too." Lira scoffed rolling her eyes at him.

"Why are they so adamant on little sleep?" Laxus asked confused

"Because Olivia's nightmares work best on people who have sleep deprivation. It's a trick she uses to break us, but eventually, it leads to memory loss." Lira said making Laxus scowl and levy to snap her head to Lira.

Levy didn't know about this. This was bad.

"What does she gain by causing us memory loss?" Laxus asked he refused to forget everything.

"Obedient little slaves that don't run." Levy answered grimly, it wasn't that hard to guess.

"Exactly." Lira answered.

A heavy silence hung in the air.

"Is this what you wanted to tell me when I went with Olivia?" Levy asked looking at Lira.

"Yes, but then we got distracted by the fighting outside. Levy, you only have one session left before you lose your memories." Lira explained with a serious tone.

"What?" Levy asked softly, she didn't want to lose her memories.

She didn't want to forget about her friends and her guild. She didn't want to forget about her adventures she had and she also didn't want to forget about Gajeel...

"On the bright side, you only have to go to one more nightmare session then your done. Well, that is until the next bidding..." Lira explained.

"Is that why you don't go to the nightmare sessions anymore?" Levy asked.

"Yes." Lira answered with a sigh.

"How do you know all this?" Laxus asked.

"I've been here a long time..." Lira said with a heavy sigh.

"How long?" Laxus asked.

Levy looked at Lira curiously, now that she thought about it, she never told Levy how long she's been in this prison.

"3 years." Lira answered.

"3... years..." Levy gasped in disbelief, it was unthinkable to think that she's been here that long.

Levy's eyes widened, what if she was here as long as lira? She wouldn't survive it. Not even lira could keep her sane that long, but it made sense because when Levy first met Lira her sanity wasn't quite with her.

To Laxus it didn't seem that bad, but that was only because he didn't yet know the horrors of this place.

"Yeah and I've seen a lot of things in that time. I also learned how Olivia's nightmares and bids are connected." Lira said as she looked at the girls in the other cells.

"First she breaks you, then she makes you lose your mind with her nightmares, but that isn't what you should be worried about. It's when she stops your nightmare sessions. That's when only one session can alter your memories. When that happens she only needs you to be obedient so she can sell you then she wipes your memories, but she only does that when you're sold so you can only remember your life as a slave. Her client's slaves won't run away to look for people they cherished. She can completely alter my memories if I go there one more time." Lira explained grimly.

"But why hasn't she sold you yet?" Levy asked confused.

"Because I'm still too resilient." Lira smirked proudly as she held up her cuffed arms, but Levy saw the pain in her gesture.

"I'm at that stage, aren't I?" Levy asked looking down with sad eyes.

"Yes, I overheard the guards. You only have one more session left until she can alter your mind." Lira said seriously.

"I'm going to forget everyone I love." Levy said heartbroken.

"Depends. She can make you forget, plant new memories in your head, erase them or she can make you hate the people you love and see them as your enemy." Lira said.

"That's despicable." Levy said in a low angry voice.

Laxus scowled, sooner or later that'll happen to him as well. He just hoped gramps will start the guild war before that happens. He knew they'll be in time to save his memories, but he wasn't sure if gramps will be in time to save Levy's memories.

"I hate being at that woman's mercy as much as you do." Lira said as she sighed.

Silence fell over them as their minds strayed.

"Laxus?" Levy asked breaking the silence.

"What?" Laxus asked looking at her broken and abused state.

"How's Gajeel doing?" Levy asked looking at the ground sadly.

"He's seen better days." Laxus answered simply.

"Haven't we all?" Lira commented with a sigh.

 **xXx**

Mira gasped as she opened her eyes. She sat up quickly and looked around. She was in the middle of the woods under a big tree. It was still raining, however, the tree blocked the rain relatively good, but the ground was still wet. Mira stood up and scowled

That lightning bastard electrocuted her... She knew the fighting, as well as the negotiations, was long since over, but what she didn't know was how it went. She didn't know what happened after he knocked her out. Did he get levy back? Has he returned to the guild yet?

She didn't have the answer for anything.

Mira turned to her satan soul form and flew into the sky and back to the clearing Laxus was fighting. It bothered her that he would turn against her and knock her out when she was fighting with him. What made him fight against her?

Mira landed in the clearing but didn't release her transformation. The clearing was absolutely empty. There was no one, no Laxus, no defeated bodies, no nothing. It held no sign that there was ever a fight there. It's like nothing ever happened.

Mira frowned as she flew up in the sky again. However this time she headed back to the guild. Mira's frown never left her face. Laxus wouldn't go back to the guild and just leave her there in the woods, would he?

The journey back to Magnolia would usually take about a week on foot, but Mira managed to shave it down to a four-day journey as she flew back. The train would still be the fastest way back, but they were still out of commission.

Mira landed before the guild doors and released her demon form. By the time she arrived at the guild the storm had stopped and the clouds parted. It was late in the afternoon as the sun shone down on Magnolia with a few stray clouds floating lazily in the sky.

Mira barged into the guild and looked around surprising everyone in the guild at her sudden entrance. She searched the guild for two individuals, but she couldn't find either one of them. There was no Levy and no Laxus at the guild.

"Sis, you're back." Elfman said surprised.

"How'd the stalking go?" Bickslow asked amused.

However, Mira ignored them completely. The next person she searched for was Master. Her eyes couldn't find his tiny body so it only meant that he was in his office. Mira walked determinedly to masters office, she wanted him to deny the bad idea about what happened that kept tugging in her mind.

"What's up with her?" Bickslow asked Elfman as they watched her walk away to masters office.

"I don't know." Elfman answered confused.

It wasn't like his sister to simply ignore people that were talking to her. However, he could understand her ignoring Bickslow...

Mira didn't bother knocking on the master's door, she simply just opened the door and walked in, surprising the master.

"Mira, you're back." Master said surprised.

"Has Laxus returned yet?" Mira asked, worry creeping into her voice.

"What do you mean, didn't you go with him?" Master asked confused.

"He knocked me out. I haven't seen him since then." Mira answered with a sigh.

"That little punk, why'd he do that?" Master asked angrily.

"I don't know, now answer my question master." Mira said.

"No, he hasn't returned yet." Master said seriously making Mira's face go grim.

"Master, I think something went horribly wrong with the negotiations." Mira said seriously.

"I think you're right... We'll give Laxus two days to return, if he doesn't return after two days we're marching to Eisenwald." Master said as his face darkened. 

* * *

**A/N: So yeah... Laxus is a prisoner of a dark guild now with Levy... Isn't that fun**

 **I would've updated yesterday, but I was lying in my warm cosy bed in the caravan and I was just too damn lazy to get my but out the bed and walk to reception and I can't update without going to reception because reception has** **wifi...**

 **I hoped you guys liked the chapter :P**


	10. GUILD WARS

"Listen up Brats!" Makarov exclaimed from the top of the bar.

Mira stood next to master, however, she was standing on the floor and not on the bar. The guild quieted down and gathered before the bar to listen to what Makarov had to say.

It's been two days of Mira and Makarov waiting patiently and anxiously for Laxus's return, but he never came back. Something happened to him and they didn't know what, all they knew was that his disappearance was related to the dark guild.

Mira was furious that he electrocuted her and disappeared. She wanted to smack the living shit out of him and yell at him, but he wasn't here so she couldn't yell at him or smack him, but she did break a glass when she cleaned it when she thought about Laxus electrocuting her.

"We're marching to Eisenwald today." Makarov declared with a determined face, making the guild talk among themselves.

They all knew Eisenwald had Levy, they also knew this war was going to happen sooner or later. It was inevitable.

"Yeah! Time to kick some but!" Natsu yelled excited from somewhere in the middle of the group.

"Wait, you knew their location?" Gajeel asked angrily, realisation dawning on him as he marched angrily to Makarov.

"Yes." Makarov answered simply as he sighed deeply.

"Why didn't anyone tell me then?" Gajeel asked angrily as he glared at master.

He could've marched there himself a long time ago to go get levy if master had told him where that dumb dark guild was.

"You would've gotten yourself captured as well, Gajeel." Master said with a sigh, he didn't have the strength to argue with Gajeel now.

He just wanted this all to blow over and have all his children back.

"Master, won't it be faster if we all just take the train?" Mira asked as she decided to chime in as she looked at the master.

"We're taking the train to Eisenwald!" Master declared again, dismissing Gajeel which made him growl in irritation.

"Nooo!" Natsu yelled in devastation as he fell to his hands and knees.

Wendy went blue in her face as soon as Master said train. She would usually use her magic on herself and the other Dragon slayer, but it didn't work anymore. Her spell had no more effect on the Dragon slayer's motion sickness, especially Natsu, much to Wendy's dismay.

Gajeel stood with crossed arms and watched the master. Sweat started pouring down his face when it registered to what master said. They were going to take the train to Revona... Again... However, Gajeel never said a word of complaint.

"You're okay with taking the train, Gajeel?" Lily asked surprised, he was expecting Gajeel to complain or refuse to take the train.

"Yes, it's faster." Gajeel answered, but Lily could hear in his voice that he really didn't want to take the train.

He just wanted to get levy back as soon as possible.

"There's got to be another way." Natsu said still depressed about them taking the train.

"Sorry Natsu, it's the fastest way. You do want to go kick their buts, don't you?" Lucy asked as she chuckled.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Natsu exclaimed as he ran out the door.

"Welp, I make that call." Master yelled, but Natsu was already out the door which made Makarov sigh heavily.

"Master, don't we have to wait for Laxus to return first?" Freed asked as he stepped forward with the Thunder Legion.

Master sighed as he looked at freed while Mira looked down.

"That's the thing freed... we don't know where Laxus is. We think he may be imprisoned at the dark guild." Master said with a sigh.

The guild talked among themselves again when they heard what Master said to freed. Laxus was one of the strongest guild members of Fairy Tail yet the dark guild beat him, it made some guild members a little anxious.

"Let's go Thunder Legion! Laxus needs our help!" Freed exclaimed as Bickslow and Evergreen cheered as they marched out the guild as well and straight to the train station.

"Yet again, that's my decision! I'm the guild master!" Makarov yelled irritated, nobody in this guild ever followed his instructions...

It made him cry slightly on the inside.

"Master, let's just go." Mira said as she smiled slightly in amusement which made Makarov sigh.

Makarov noticed that Mirajane laughed less than she usually does and her smile wasn't that bright anymore. She was worried about Laxus and her mind strayed to his well being which made her forget slightly to put on her happy facade. However her happiness wasn't always an act, it was only at a time like this.

"Alright, let's go!" Master yelled making everyone cheer as they all made their way to the train station, Makarov taking the lead.

They were on the path to war.

 **xXx**

Levy came to realise that Laxus was an extremely grumpy Dragon slayer when woken up. He didn't like Olivia's sleeping schedule so he just simply didn't follow it. However, that only led to the guards dragging him to either a torture session or a nightmare session. But Laxus didn't like that at all so he'd end up punching the guards much to Levy and Lira's amusement.

However they broke his right arm because of his punching habit, making it really hard for him to punch people, but that didn't stop him. He now resorted to kicking the guards instead, which earned him a stab wound in his left thigh.

Laxus was more in the torture room then he was in his own cell. He was even more bruised then Levy and Lira was, but he paid no attention to it. It was like he felt no pain. However right now Laxus wasn't here, he wasn't currently in the middle of a nightmare session. They had to do something about Laxus attacking the guards, they couldn't have him injuring every single one of them.

As for Levy and Lira... Levy had just finished telling Lira a story about Magnolia.

"You'd love it there... Soft water, stars and the people there, they smile." Levy said smiling as she told Lira about magnolia's beaches and her guild.

"Sounds wonderful..." Lira said dazed with a blissful smile.

Lira was so bruised you could've mistaken her skin colour as purple and levy had black rings around her eyes and couldn't stop shivering even thought she wasn't that cold, but she still wrapped the scratchy blanket around herself anyway in hopes she'll stop shivering.

"Did you belong to a guild Lira?" Levy asked curiously.

"I did, I have a guild mark on the middle of my back. But don't ask what its name is because I honestly can't remember for the life of me, maybe you'll know it?" Lira said with slight hope in her voice as she turned around to show levy her guild mark.

That's right, levy forgot about the guild mark on her back. Levy studied the guild mark on her back. The name was on the tip of her tongue, but she just couldn't remember the name... It was frustrating beyond measures, she hated forgetting things.

"No, we'll ask Laxus when he comes back. He's bound to know." Levy said with a sigh.

Levy saw Lira's shoulders slump slightly in disappointment, but that was understandable. Levy would've been heartbroken if she couldn't remember her guild's name.

"I bet he'll be too grumpy to care." Lira said as she rolled her eyes.

"That's probably true." Levy said with a sweat drop, Laxus has been super grumpy ever since his sessions started and he wasn't allowed any sleep.

If he's this grumpy after only two days, Levy could only imagine how grumpy he's going to get in the future.

After a few minutes, the guards returned with a grumpy looking Laxus. He looked like he was ready to punch those guards any minute now. They opened his cell and just when they were about to push him in Laxus made his threat.

"Touch me and I'll break both of your noses." Laxus growled in a low tone, not looking behind him at the guards.

The guards squealed softly in fear and backed away from Laxus, making levy and lira try and hold in their laughter. They haven't ever seen the guards of Eisenwald scared of a prisoner until Laxus came along.

Laxus walked calmly into the cell and stood in the middle, turning around to glare at the two scared guards that tried to quickly lock his cell. He glared at them all the way until they were gone.

"You know you could've easily escaped with those wimps as your guards." Lira said with a slight scoff.

"I know." Laxus said as he sat down on the bed with a grunt, he couldn't deny his leg was sore.

"Then why didn't you try to escape?" Levy asked confused.

"I wouldn't get very far. I can't fight my way out a magical guild without my magic while I have a broken arm and a leg with a stab wound. Plus I don't know the layout, I'll just get lost." Laxus scoffed.

"Good point." Levy answered.

Levy sighed, Laxus had told her that master would be having a guild war with Eisenwald. She just wondered when that'll finally happen. She was so sick of this place, Levy couldn't even imagine how Lira felt. She wanted to escape with Lira just so she could see her face when she finally got out the prison and saw the outside world again.

Levy sighed, it would also be sweet to sit and read in the sun again.

"Hey, Laxus?" Lira called, breaking levy out her thoughts.

"Wat do you want?" Laxus said with a sigh as he looked up at her.

"Do you know what guild this guild mark belongs to?" Lira asked as she turned around to show Laxus the guild mark on her back.

He hasn't forgotten as much as Lira and Levy have yet, he could still remember everything.

"Yeah, I know it. That's Carbuncle's guild mark." Laxus answered as he inspected her guild mark.

"Carbuncle, huh." Lira mused as she watched the ground.

"I can't even remember anything about the guild anymore." Lira said sadly, still watching the ground.

It must be horrible not remembering your own guild. All those precious memories with your guild mates, gone in a blink of an eye. Never to be remembered again.

 **xXx**

People stared at them strangely, it wasn't every day you see a guild of wizards climbing of a train at a peaceful town, well as peaceful as it gets when people disappear on a daily basis. The whole fairy tail rode the train from Mongolia to Revona, except little Asuka of course. She was home with a friend of Bisca and Mavis looking after her.

Fairy Tail pretty much occupied that whole train. They gave the Dragon slayers their own booth of seats and a barf bag where they could puke freely. Gajeel had his own seat while all the exceeds sat next to him and Natsu and Wendy sat opposite of him, all of them hunched over their own barf bag. They were absolutely miserable for that whole three days.

After the train stopped at Revona the motion sickness still lingered in the Dragon slayers, making them unable to move without puking. So Erza dragged Natsu of the train by the collar of his shirt, Lucy picked Wendy up gently and placed her on her back and Elfman threw Gajeel over his shoulder as they took the Dragon slayers of the train before the train could leave with them still on board.

"Don't puke on my back, it's unmanly." Elfman said, making Gajeel grumbled something inaudible.

However to Elfman it sounded suspiciously like Gajeel was cursing him, but he just shrugged it off.

"Land! Where on land!" Natsu said excitedly in a weak voice while Erza dragged him behind her.

"Yaaay!" Wendy cheered weakly on Lucy's back.

"Is everyone here?" Master asked as everyone stood in the train station.

Everyone looked around for a few seconds before the guild cheered.

"Alright let's go!" Master exclaimed.

The guild marched from the train station and into Revona's woods. They were going to take their own back.

 **xXx**

The next day Levy was still shivering for no apparent reason while the blanket was still wrapped around her. Laxus as been going to nightmare sessions non-stop and it was taking a toll on his mind. Levy could see that because Laxus was getting increasingly more forgetful.

"Are you cold Levy?" Lira asked with a raised eyebrow as she noticed Levy's shivering.

"Not particularly." Levy answered, she honestly didn't know why her body couldn't stop shivering because she wasn't cold.

"Oh, okay." Lira said, suspicion laced in her voice.

Something was wrong...

"How's my favourite three prisoners?" Olivia sang as she walked up to Levy's cell.

Lira didn't bother acknowledging her presence, Laxus grumbled something along the line of 'fuck you' and levy simply sighed. She didn't have the strength for her games right now.

"Guess who's turn it is to spend a little time with me." Olivia said with a smirk.

Levy knew Lira didn't have any more sessions with Olivia, Laxus literally just came back from one so obviously, it was Levy's turn. Luckily it was her last session, however, she had a bad feeling about this last session. Levy stood up shivering, releasing her blanket as Olivia unlocked the cell.

"Let's go, Shrimp." Olivia said smirking as she saw levy flinch.

"Don't call me that." Levy growled as she limped towards Olivia.

Olivia grabbed Levy's hair and tilted her head upward making levy grunt in pain. Olivia leant down close to Levy's ear.

"I'll call you what I want." Olivia growled in her ear.

Olivia was obviously not in a good mood today, which made Levy sigh. Olivia stood to her full height and shoved levy forward to make her walk, however it made Levy lose her balance making her fall forward. Levy's eyes widened as she started falling forward luckily Lira could still move fast despite her injuries. Lira stuck her arms through the bars of her cell and caught levy before she could hit the ground. Lira helped levy get back on her feet.

"See you later Levy." Lira said with a smile.

"Not this time Lira." Levy answered gravely.

Levy looked forward and continued to limp towards the nightmare room while Olivia followed her. Laxus watched levy with raised eyebrows having picked up what she said with his Dragon hearing while Lira stared at levy with wide worried eyes as she left. What was that suppose to mean?

Levy was well into the session when Olivia decided to go to her office, she had a few things to do and her little apprentice could handle things alone. Well that was what Olivia thought before some idiot came running in her office, screaming her name.

"MASTER! MASTER!" One of the guild members that were with Levy in the nightmare session screamed as he barged into her office.

"What do you want!? And it better be good otherwise you're as good as dead." Olivia growled irritated as she glared at the man that barged into her office without even having the decency to knock.

"It's Levy McGarden! She went into cardiac arrest and we can't seem to get her heart beating again!" The man said cowering in fear.

"You fucking idiots! Go call the doctor or I'm going to kill you! Either way, someone's dying tonight." She roared in fury as she jumped up from her chair and walked quickly towards where Levy was being held, but her tone turned deadly at the end.

Olivia scowled. If Levy's heart stopped that meant that the Rune she cast to hide Eisenwald would disappear as well and thanks to Laxus she knew that Makarov would arrive any moment on her doorstep to start a war. That meant that the three other Dragon Slayers in fairy tail could easily sniff out Laxus and Levy, plus they could now easily see the guild.

She'd have to cast the Rune from scratch meaning they'd have to get her magic back, after starting her heart again of course.

The man gulped and ran as fast as he could towards their guilds doctor. Olivia speed walked towards the room levy was in. She reached the room levy was in with many of Olivia's guild members. It was chaos, they were all frantic to get her heart pumping again. People checked her pulse while other people tried to resuscitate her. Olivia would usually not have bothered, but she needed Levy to cast another handy barrier. If she didn't Olivia is afraid the whole of fairy tail's wrath would be upon them.

And oh the stories she heard about fairy tail. Eisenwald was strong, but fairy tail always seemed to win their battles no matter how strong their opponents. Olivia walked into the room towards where Levy laid. She scowled as her fingers turned ice cold from Levy's freezing skin, but alas she could find no pulse.

Levy was deathly still, she didn't move, she didn't speak. She just laid there. Her sky blue hair was scattered around her broken body while Levy's amber eyes were half open. They seemed empty and dull with black rings surrounding them. Her mouth was slightly agape like she desperately needed air but just couldn't seem to find it.

"Didn't you idiots think of dispelling the spell first." Olivia growled in irritation making her guild members jump as she dispelled her nightmare spell on Levy in hope that it would relieve the pressure on her.

"You! Get the fluid drip!" Olivia yelled and pointed at a woman.

"And you get the nutrient drip!" Olivia yelled at another man who obeyed her immediately.

"And somebody just get me Yury's damn black magic book of resurrection spells and a wind reader!" Olivia glared at another man, those might come in handy if the doctor fails.

"Where the hell is the bloody doctor I asked for?" Olivia asked agitatedly.

"I'll fetch him." A woman said in a scared voice as she rushed out the room.

"Damn you." Olivia said softly.

She could sense fairy tail approaching from the setting sun. They were nearly in her territory.

"I'll get your little heart beating again you brat." Olivia said scowling again.

The room was nearly empty the only remaining people in the room was Olivia, her apprentice and levy. However, since Olivia met levy she has never seen her this peaceful. The constant pain and hurt that was visible on her face were gone.

"How did this happen?" Olivia asked softly still looking at levy.

"I'm sorry ma'am I didn't quite hear what you said..." The apprentice said carefully, not wanting to get on her master's bad side.

"I said how the hell did you allow this to happen?" Olivia asked angrily as she slammed her fist in the table levy was on.

"I don't know what happened or what caused this ma'am, one moment she was under the spell the next moment she went into cardiac arrest..." Olivia's apprentice explained as she gulped.

However, before Olivia could scream on her apprentice the people she sent to get her stuff returned. The doctor was the first one to burst through the door, his tools in hand. The two that called him followed, however, Olivia threw them out because they were useless. After that the two she sent to go fetch the drips returned, which the doctor was grateful for because he needed them.

Next to return was the man with Yury's black magic book and some glasses. She grabbed the book and glasses from the man and stood in a corner as she looked for a spell that could revive levy, she wanted that rune. She could've gotten someone from her guild to do it, but they weren't as skilled as Levy.

However what bothered Olivia was that someone from fairy tail was even more skilled than levy in runes. That piece of information was also thanks to Laxus's subconscious.

"She has an infection. That's probably what caused the cardiac arrest." The doctor said to no one in particular.

"Figures. Can you do something to revive her?" Olivia asked with a sigh as she continued to read the black magic book.

"I'm trying, but she isn't responding to anything." The doctor said as he even started using magic.

Olivia turned the pages one by one until her eyes finally fell on the perfect spell. It may leave her magic drained to the point where it was dangerous, but it was worth it. Not only would she be able to revive levy, but she would be able to control her life force. It's like holding Levy's heart in her hand. She could end her with one squeeze. She now had a bargaining chip over fairy tail when they came knocking on her door.

If they attacked her guild she would simply cut her magic of from levy and she would simply die right there and then. Everything was falling perfectly into place.

"Uncuff her." Olivia said a smile spreading across her face as the man with the keys quickly uncuffed levy.

"Your white magic isn't going to work doctor." Olivia said with a smirk as she walked over to the doctor and her apprentice, making them raise their eyes.

"We can try." Olivia's apprentice said which irritated Olivia.

"Olivia's right, she's been dead for 10 minutes. There's not a lot I can do. Even if I get her heart started, she'll be brain dead. I assume you have some plan in mind." The doctor said glancing at Olivia who stood next to her.

"Of course." Olivia said smugly as she smirked.

"Step back." Olivia said making everyone in the room walk back until their backs hit the wall.

Olivia took the wind reader glasses off and put them aside as she started chanting the words in the book. At firsts, nothing spectacular happened, but after the second time, Olivia chanted a big dark purple magic circle engulfed half of the floor.

Olivia kept chanting as her magic began to spike. It was hard maintaining the spell, but Olivia didn't stop. She just kept going on.

"Master are you sure this is safe?" One of the men asked.

"Shut up Aki, don't question her." The apprentice answered while Olivia ignored them all, she had to focus.

However, suddenly Levy gasped, frightening a few of the people in the room. She started hacking and coughing while gasping for air. The dark magic circle continued to spin on the floor around her. Then her eyes opened completely...

What was happening? What is this magic circle? What was Olivia doing to her?

Levy was frantic, her eyes darted across the room. She wanted out. She wanted to jump off this table and run. Run far away...

Levy looked at her hands, the magic draining cuffs where off, this was perfect. She can attempt to escape now. Levy was now fully awake as she panted heavily, it confused levy as to why she was panting this hard. Olivia stopped the spell and smirked at levy.

"I told you I would get your heart beating again. Someone make sure she puts another rune around the guild." Olivia said weakly just before she passed out.

"What?" Levy said in barely a whisper as her eyes widened.

Did she die?

"I'll take Olivia and make sure she's okay, go put the prisoner back in her cell." A man said as he walked over to Olivia with a woman.

"Should we put the magic draining handcuffs back on her?" A man with a lot of keys asked, that must be the man with the keys to the prisons.

"No, you idiot! We want her to get her magic back, put her back in her cell until she has regained her magic." The woman next to Olivia scoffed.

Everyone slowly left the room while Levy hopped off the table. Her knees buckled slightly under her weight but she quickly regained her balance. Thread when Levy noticed the two needles that were stuck into her arms, she followed the pipes until her eyes landed on the drips. Why was she drips? Two of the guards walked over to her, one of them being the guard with the keys.

"Don't try anything funny." A guard said sternly as they stopped in front of her.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Levy said with a small smirk as she turned around, took the pole with the drips and walked to her cell.

She walked the path so regularly she knew the way there. She walked obediently to her cell without causing them any problem. It's only when they reached her cell that she caused a problem.

"Levy! What happened? I saw the guards running around frantically." Lira asked worried as she stood up from her bed, however that's when her eyes landed on the drip.

"We saw one of them running with Yury's black magic book of resurrection spells." Laxus added curiously, eyeing the drips.

"I'm not completely sure, but it was something unnatural." Levy said with a serious voice.

"And the drips? What's with the drips?" Lira asked with a frown.

However, before Levy could answer she saw the guard with the keys stepped forward to unlock the cell. Levy slowly took the needles out her wrist while the guards didn't look. The guard went to unlock the cell but before he could unlock it levy elbowed him in the throat. She would've kicked him, but frankly, her leg couldn't reach that high. The man dropped the keys as he staggered back while Levy caught them. She dropped down and swept her leg against the stumbling man's ankles making the man fell back, bumping his head against the bars of the prison behind him, knocking him unconscious.

"What are you doing?" Lira asked surprised.

"Escaping." Levy said bluntly and with those words, the other man sprung into action.

The man tried to catch levy but Levy kept dodging him.

"This is great and all, but how the hell do I knock this one unconscious?!" Levy exclaimed as she kept dodging him, unknowingly moving towards Lira's cell.

"Like this." Lira said as she punched the man in the side of his head, knocking him unconscious.

"Nice." Laxus said with a smirk while lira smirked as well, shaking out her hand.

"What happened to your magic draining cuffs?" Lira asked confused as Levy went to unlock her cell.

"They want me to cast another rune around the guild." Levy said as she opened Lira's prison.

"What happened to the old one?" Laxus asked while Levy limped to his cell next.

"It disappeared." Levy said opening Laxus's cell.

"Why?" He asked as he stood up and walked to the door.

"I think I died..." Levy said as she opened the cell door while lira stood next to her.

Both their eyes widening.

 **xXx**

Fairy tail was now well into the woods, following the directions Jellal gave the master. Master was still taking the lead with Mira next to him but slightly behind him. Behind Mira was her siblings and to Elfman's right, behind master was the thunder legion. To the left were team Natsu plus Gajeel and Juvia clinging to Gray.

However, the Dragon slayers suddenly stopped, making Erza walk into the back of Natsu again.

"What is the meaning of this?" Erza asked outraged as she rubbed her nose.

She was getting tired of this...

"Do smell that?" Gajeel asked as he sniffed the air while Wendy nodded.

"It's Laxus and Levy's scent." Natsu said.

"What?" Master asked as everyone stopped and turned to the Dragon slayers.

"We can smell them, gramps." Natsu said.

Makarov stared at them. It should be impossible. Jellal said there was a rune around the guild, so how was the Dragon slayers able to smell them. Did something happen?

"Let's hurry." Makarov said troubled as they continued to march to Eisenwald.

"Alright!" Natsu said as he started running.

"Wait, I didn't say run!" Makarov exclaimed.

"Typical fire breath." Gajeel said as he started running after Natsu.

"Master didn't say run you idiots!" Erza said as she also ran after them.

"Hey, wait for me!" Lucy yelled running as well.

"Do you have flames for brains, Natsu?!" Gray yelled at Natsu as he also started running.

"Shut up Gray!" Natsu yelled from the front of the pack.

"Wait for me, darling!" Juvia yelled with hearts in her eyes as she ran after Gray.

"I'll keep them in check master." Mira said with a giggle as she ran after that whole group.

"If one more person starts running, I'll squish you!" Makarov exclaimed irritated, making Wendy, Elfman and the thunder legion refrain from running.

"Damn brats." Makarov scoffed. 

* * *

**A/N: Omg I feel so depressed, Netflix took House off and I absolutely loved that series. What am I going to do with my life now... Anyway does anybody know when Fairy Tail or Noragami's new episodes will come out?**


	11. SAVING LEVY

"What do you mean you died?" Laxus asked seriously.

"It's not important, let's just make our escape, we don't have much time until somebody notice." Levy said as she dismissed the matter.

It was something she didn't want to talk or think about it. It was unnerving to think that she died. Levy started walking to the right, away from the torture rooms while Laxus followed her. She wanted to get far away from those rooms...

"You two go on ahead, I'll catch up." Lira said suddenly with a smile making levy and Laxus turn back to her.

"Where are you going?" Levy asked confused.

"Keys." Lira said simply as she laughed while holding up the handcuffs on her wrist.

"Will you be okay without your magic?" Levy asked worriedly.

"Of course." Lira said with a smirk.

She could handle herself without having to use her magic.

"See you on the outside then." Levy said with a small smile.

"Yeah, see you on the outside." Lira repeated with a smile before she turned around and parted ways with the fairy tail wizards.

Sure she wanted to find the keys to the handcuffs she was restraint to for 3 years, but she also wanted to know what Levy wasn't telling her. Lira walked calmly to the place she knew the guy with the keys to the handcuffs where. There wasn't a lot of the dark guild wizards in the hallways because they were all drinking with their buddy's in the hall. Besides security wasn't that tight because nobody has ever attempted to escape like they were.

Lira walked calmly towards a room where they liked to torture people in, her gut told her that the guy would be there and she was right. She opened the door and leaned on the doorway frame. The room was empty, besides the one guy mopping up some blood. The guy didn't seem to notice her at first so lira decided to make her presence known.

"Hi, remember me?" Lira said with a smirk making the guy drop his mop.

Her eyes looked the man up and down until she found the keys that hung from his belt, making her smirk widen.

"You're one of the prisoners." The man said surprised as well as confused.

"You don't say." Lira said amused.

Lira scanned the room, it was slightly too narrow for her taste too start a fight in, but oh well some things can't be helped. Lira pushed herself of the doorway and walked forward.

"Don't get sassy with me, prisoner." The guy growled at Lira as he dropped the mop and charged at her.

They were close to the left wall as he charged her. However, before he could catch her she jumped in the air and used the left wall to propel herself forward. Lira took the chains that held her handcuffs together in her hands and did a front flip over his head, hooking the chain around the man's neck as she flipped over him.

She pulled him down on her back as she landed in a crouching position, making his head hung next to hers.

"I'll get sassy with you anytime I feel like it." Lira said as she scoffed, getting serious.

"How did you escape?" The man asked frightened as he clawed at the chain.

"That is the least of your worries right now. Now tell me, what did you do to Levy or I snap your neck." Lira said seriously.

"She went into cardiac arrest and died. Master used a resurrection spell from Yury's black magic book to revive her, but I don't know which one." The man answered frightened.

"How long was she dead?" Lira asked not letting the pain she felt in her ribs in her voice.

"10 minutes." He answered.

Lira frowned. That was way too long for Levy to be normal like she was. Olivia must've played a part in why levy was acting so normal after being dead for so long...

"Why do you care so much anyway?" The man asked confused.

"Because she's the only friend I can remember. You and everyone in this guild made sure of that." Lira said grimly as she pulled the chains down hard.

Snapping his neck.

She unhooked the chains from his neck and let him fall limply to the ground as she stood up. Did he really think she'd just let him live after all the pain he and this guild caused her? She couldn't even remember her own family now.

Lira bent down and took the keys from him as she unlocked her own handcuffs. The handcuffs cluttered to the ground as she unlocked them. She rubbed her sore, red, irritated wristband they were finally free of those uncomfortable handcuffs. It felt good to finally be rid of them. She held on to the keys as she walked out the room and closed the door behind her.

She could already feel her magic coming back, she just needed to find Laxus now so she could free him of the magic draining handcuffs and make sure Levy's guild didn't harm Olivia.

Who knows what that crazy bitch will do to levy if they harm Olivia...

However, before she could do all that she needed to find Yury's black magic book and someone who could tell her which spell Olivia used so she could save levy.

After that, she could finally walk around in the sun as a free woman...

 **xXx**

Laxus and levy jogged through the halls as they searched for somewhere they could escape without being noticed. They would've run, but their legs were sore so they refrained from full on sprinting. However, levy had to literally run to keep up to Laxus jogging. After all his legs were twice as long as hers. They jogged through the big guild with seemingly no trouble.

There were almost no dark guild members around, however those that they did run into, they quickly avoided. Laxus didn't like not punching each one of their faces in, after all, they deserved it, but he knew it was smarter to avoid them.

However, it wasn't long before they did run into trouble. They were jogging up to a hallway crossing with two halls that extended to the side when someone shot something at them. Laxus and levy quickly dodged it but Laxus sidestepped to the left while levy rolled to the right, giving the dark guild members a chance to get between them.

"So it was the two of you that snapped our friend's neck and not fairy tail..." one of the wizards said.

"What are you talking about?" Levy asked confused.

Why would they even mention fairy tail...

"Well I'm sure the dead bastard deserved it." Laxus scoffed making the wizards snap their heads at him in anger.

"How dare you, you lowly prisoner!" One wizard yelled furiously.

"Why don't you come over here and I'll show you which lowly prisoner I am." Laxus said in an irritated tone, which made the wizard stalk over to him.

However, the wizard took only one step when there was a huge explosion that shook the whole guild building.

"What was that?" Levy asked surprised as she regained her balance from the tremor.

"Fairy Tail." One of the wizards growled, but levy and Laxus still heard.

Levy's breath stopped momentarily as she held her breath, they were here. They were finally here. They were here to save them. She could finally go home now. Time stood still for Levy as the dark cloud that hung over her heart parted. All her doubts and fears dissipated with that one simple sentence. She was going home. Tears welled up in Levy's eyes as she momentarily forgot how to breathe. She could finally leave this horrible place.

"Levy, go on ahead. I'll catch up." Laxus said, snapping her out of her daze.

"Right." Levy said with a nod as she spied her tears away and started running the other way.

She knew Laxus could take care of himself, even with a broken arm and no magic. However, half the wizards that confronted them ran after her. Levy hadn't regained her full magic yet, she probably could do one spell right now then she'd be done. So she had to save her one spell for when she was really in trouble.

Levy ran as fast as she could down the hall but what bothered levy was that the hall turned to stairs. She was going up... But she didn't want to go up, she wanted to go down and out the back door. She wanted to go to fairy tail...

However as the stairs finally ended she found herself in a room with no escape. The room had no doors, no windows and one hallway that was currently blocked by dark wizards. How the hell was she going to escape this?

Levy slowly backed away from the wizards as she tried to think of a way out, never taking her eyes of her enemies. She expected them to start shooting at her right away, but what she didn't expect was the giant ice cannonball that flew through the wall and exited through the roof, successfully destroying the wall of the room that trapped her.

Talk about convenient timing...

"Can you at least aim for the people we're fighting?" Levy heard a familiar voice yell.

Levy's eyes widened, she knew that voice. She knew that familiar voice all too well. It was a voice she hasn't heard in a long time, but will never forget.

"Shut up, Gajeel!" Gray yelled back irritated.

Levy turned around and ran to the edge of the room, ignoring the wizards that were surely going to shoot at her. She surveyed the battlefield beneath her until her eyes fell on Gajeel. A wide smile appeared on Levy's face as she watched him. He was really here.

It all felt like a dream, like he'll disappear as soon as she touched him. But she knew it wasn't a dream because the only dreams she had now was filled with nightmares.

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled to grab his attention.

Gajeel froze as soon as he heard her voice. He hadn't heard her sweet voice in a month. Gajeel turned his head towards her, eager to see her again. His eyes widening when his eyes landed on her beautiful Amber eyes. It was her. Gajeel watched her with wide eyes. He was so close to getting her back, the only problem now was that she was on the top level of the building and he was on the ground.

She was like the pure clouds that drifted above him without a care in the world, out of his reach...

Levy broke her eye contact with Gajeel and looked around. She had nowhere to go and her death was inevitable, she needed some way to get out the room and fast. In front of her was a drop that could kill her and behind her was her captors that would kill her. Levy stood watching how high up she was, biting her lip and clenching her fists anxiously.

Levy didn't know what to do, however, her eyes landed on Mira in her demon form. Mira had just taken to the sky thanks to her wings which made Levy smile, this was perfect...

"Mira!" Levy yelled making Mira look at her in surprise.

"You better catch me!" Levy said making Mira laugh as she nodded while she changed her course to levy.

Levy turned around and watched the wizards with a smirk which confused them.

"I hope I never see this horrible guild again. Good luck with Olivia." Levy said smiling at them as she raised her arms and slowly fell backwards.

"What are you doing?! Are you mad?!" One of the men that tortured her yell as they all ran to her, they must've realised by now that Levy was Olivia's pet.

Levy ignored them and closed her eyes as she limply fell backwards. Levy opened her eyes and watched the sky as Mira reached out her hand for Levy to grab, but things didn't go quite as planned. Before Mira could get a hold on levy the dark wizards shot her with their magic, making Mira fly back and miss levy. Mira's eyes widened as she scowled. They now had a real problem.

Mira knew she first had to knock out the wizards before she could try and catch levy again, but she knew by then it would be too late.

Levy closed her eyes in fear, she couldn't hear anything except the rushing wind blasting past her, but she didn't dare open her eyes. That was what she told herself, but her eyes opened unwillingly anyway and it sent waves of fear through her tiny body. Levy was falling through the air and the ground was coming towards her and fast while Mira was struggling with the wizards magic blasts as she tried to reach levy.

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled desperately as she continued to fall through the air with fear in her voice.

The air around her blocked all sound so she closed her eyes shut again so she couldn't see when she would die. After all, nobody wanted to see their own death approaching...

"Levy!" Gajeel roared as he watched her fall through the air.

Gajeel ran as fast as he could as he watched Levy fall. He knew if she hit the ground she was as good as dead and he was not allowing her to die. He loved her after all. He scowled as Levy was getting dangerously close to the ground.

"Levy!" Gajeel roared harder than before making his throat sting as he launched for Levy.

Levy gasped as her eyes opened slightly. She heard him. She heard Gajeel... He jumped into the air and grabbed Levy mid air before she reached the ground. He grabbed her with one arm strongly against her waist and the other one codling her head protectively.

Levy yelped when Gajeel grabbed her. He turned his body so his back was facing the ground and he could break Levy's fall. He grunted as he landed on the ground hard and skidded to a stop.

"What the hell were you thinking shrimp? You could've died!" Gajeel exclaimed angrily.

"I really thought Mira was going to catch me." Levy laughed as she looked down at him with tears in her eyes, still sitting on top of Gajeel.

But she didn't care, she was just happy to see him again.

"Are you okay?" Gajeel asked worryingly as he looked up at her.

"Yes, how about you?" Levy asked in concerned.

"Of course I am." Gajeel smirked as he held her tighter while he sat up.

He held her tightly around her waist then lowered his head to kiss Levy. It surprised her, she wasn't expecting that, but she wasn't complaining. She cupped his face in her hands and deepened their kiss while ashes rained down on them.

Mira nearly fell out the sky when she saw them kissing, but she quickly remembered how to fly again while she squealed happily. Lily was grinning like an idiot, if he wasn't fighting he probably would've done a happy dance or something. Happy flew over them saying 'he looooves her' while he giggled, but Happy got totally ignored.

Gray sweat dropped then yelled at them to get a room. This, however, got a reaction. Gajeel simply picked up a rock and threw Gray with it without even breaking the kiss.

When they separated she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and buried her face in his neck then just started to cry. She could finally just cry without Olivia using it against her somehow.

"I was worried sick about you Levy, but damn did I miss you." Gajeel said softly with a gentleness no one besides levy has ever heard.

"Take me away Gajeel. I want to go home and never see this place again." Levy said softly in his neck as she tightened her grip.

Gajeel could feel her shivering and he could see the bruises that littered her back. He could hear the fear in her voice and it made him angry. Very angry...

"I'll take you anywhere you want and I ain't leaving your side again, but first I'm gonna kill these ass holes." Gajeel said as he rested his chin on Levy's head while stroking her hair to calm her down while she nodded in understanding.

"Be careful." She whispered to him as she pulled back and wiped her tears away, putting on a brave smile for him.

"Levy!" Lucy yelled ecstatic as she ran to them, making levy stand up followed by Gajeel.

"Lu." Levy replied happily.

Gajeel watched levy, noticing for the first time just how much bruises and scars she actually had. He balled up his fists as he glared at the members of the dark guild. He'll make them all pay...

"I'm so glad you're okay." Lucy said tears pooling in her eyes as she wrapped her arms tightly around levy in a hug.

Gajeel silently walked back to the dark guild with a menacing aura. Levy looked at Gajeel's bloody back as he walked away from her, which made her gasp.

"You're back." Levy gasped in shock as she saw his back full of blood.

"It's nothing, take care of shrimp, bunny girl" Gajeel said to Lucy then jogged away towards the building.

"Where are you going, Gajeel?" Lucy called, but it was too late he was gone.

"He's going to fight them. " Levy said in a shaky voice.

"He'll be okay, Natsu is also fighting them. It's all going to be okay." Lucy smiled reassuringly as Levy smiled at her friend.

"Where's Laxus?" Lucy asked curiously.

"I don't know, I got separated with him." Levy said with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it, Mira just went in to find him." Lucy said with a smile.

"Well if it isn't shrimp and the blond, I didn't think I'd be seeing you again Blondie." A woman said behind Lucy, poison dripping in her every word.

Lucy spun around while levy watched her with wide eyes. So she wasn't unconscious anymore...

"Olivia..." Levy said softly as fear crept into her voice.

She didn't like to admit it, but she was in fact scared of Olivia ever since she first laid eyes on her.

Lucy looked at Olivia with wide eyes, memories she wanted to kick away forever resurfacing. Lucy swallowed hard, Olivia's presence made her nervous, then grabbed one of her keys while levy stood behind her in a fighting position even if she was reluctant to fight Olivia due to fear.

"Now, now, Blondie... That key is dangerous..." Olivia said as her sharp red eyes glared at Lucy.

Lucy scowled at Olivia while she tried to summon her spirits, but she found that her arm was unwilling to follow her commands. Lucy gasped in horror as she watched her arm throw her key away.

"Capricorn!" Lucy yelled, trying to get her key back.

However, she got frozen in place.

"What did you do?" Lucy asked through gritted teeth looking at a smirking Olivia.

"Marionette magic, I learned how to use it on humans." Olivia said with a smirk.

"Stop it! Solid script: fire." Levy exclaimed as she built up the courage to face Olivia.

"I wouldn't do that shrimp... We're linked after all." Olivia said slyly as she turned her gaze to levy.

Levy's eyes widened as her breathing ceased and her heart contracted in pain. She dropped to her knees as she desperately tried to breathe air into her lungs while clutching her heart. Her solid script spell immediately dissipating.

"Stop, you'll kill her!" Lucy yelled in a mixture of anger and fear.

"I don't really care Blondie." Olivia said turning her gaze lazily to Lucy.

"Please stop." Lucy said, fear of seeing her friend die creeping into her eyes.

"Well since you asked so nicely... I'll play with you for a little while before killing both of you." Olivia said stopping her magic from fluctuating.

Levy gasped as she took as much air into her lungs as humanly possible. Coughing slightly as she did that. She panted as she looked up at Olivia with eyes of despair. She knew exactly what came next...

"Let's make you remember those night terrors of yours Blondie. As for you shrimp... I always wanted to see how you'll act once I alter your memories." Olivia said with a smirk.

A single tear ran down Levy's cheek as she sat hopelessly in the ground. Her worse nightmare coming true. Lucy's eyes widened in fear.

"No, not again." Lucy said as she gasped.

Anything but the night terrors...

Olivia laughed as Levy saw the darkness creeping on her skin. Another tear rolled down her cheek as the darkness consumed her completely. Levy was now under Olivia's nightmare spell. Her memories being altered while Lucy couldn't help but just stand there and scowl.

"Your turn blondie..." Olivia said laughing maniacally, however, before she could do anything to Lucy she was cut off.

"What do you think you're doing?" A loud voice rang out as a fist connected with Olivia's jaw.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed happily as the marionette spell on her broke, however, the nightmare spell on levy still remained.

Gajeel walked up to the group and glared at the woman with cold eyes while she chuckled and recovered from the punch. Lucy immediately ran to recover Capricorn's key, she couldn't bear losing another spirit, after she had his key she ran over to Natsu and took up a fighting position.

"You heard his question... answer him." Gajeel said in a cold voice Lucy haven't heard him use in a long time.

However, Olivia just kept chuckling as she wiped her mouth and stood straight.

"What did you do?!" Gajeel yelled furiously as he extended a metal arm, however it stopped right in front of her face.

"Watch out, she uses marionette magic." Lucy said summoning Capricorn to help.

"She'll never be the same again." Olivia laughed hysterically.

"You bitch." Gajeel muttered with bitter disdain while she smirked at him.

Natsu jumped over Gajeel's head as he tried to land a fire punch, but she simply dodged. However, Capricorn managed to land a kick to her side which made her fly to the side

"Nice kick, Capricorn!" Lucy cheered.

Olivia stood back up like she hadn't been kicked in the side or punched in the jaw at all. Like she didn't feel any of those attacks. She stood and smirked at them as she laughed making Gajeel and Natsu, even more, angrier but unnerved Lucy.

She was up to something...

"Capricorn, I think she's up to something." Lucy said with a frown as the boys sprang into action.

Natsu with his fire fist and Gajeel with his iron sword.

"What makes you say that Lady Lucy?" Capricorn asked as he looked at her.

"I don't know, this all just seems too easy." Lucy said as she watched Gajeel and Natsu going in for a killing blow, but Olivia just remained standing there with a smile.

She could literally be untouchable thanks to her magic, yet she just stands there with a smirk.

"Stop!" A female voice yelled desperately, but Gajeel didn't recognise the voice so he ignored it.

Lucy's eyes widened as she looked to the side. She didn't recognise the woman, but she recognised the man behind her.

"Natsu, stop!" Lucy yelled quickly as she turned her wide eyes towards Natsu.

Natsu immediately froze when Lucy yelled at him, making the fire around his fist disappear. He turned around to Lucy in confusion as he searched for the reason why he had to stop his attack. However, Gajeel didn't stop. He drove the sword right into the woman's stomach making her face turn into pain before her smile returned.

"It's said that those who don't sleep confuse reality with dreams." The woman choked out amused as she coughed up blood.

"Are you deaf?! I told you to stop dammit!" A woman yelled furiously half running half limping with a pained and angry expression as she made her way to them.

Gajeel scoffed as he retracted his iron sword from her stomach, she had this coming to her for a whole month now. Olivia chuckled weakly as blood streamed out the hole in her stomach and trickled down her mouth just before she collapsed to the ground with a dark smile on her face.

Gajeel turned his head to the woman that kept insulting him in irritation, noting that she looked like Cana. He noticed she had bruises all over her and tattered clothes, she also had dark blue bruises around both her wrist that could only mean that she had been wearing handcuffs for a long time. That must mean she's a prisoner. Gajeel was surprised that she made it out, there were dark mages crawling everywhere, yet she still made it outside. She rushed to Levy, but Gajeel stepped in her way protectively.

"Out of my way idiot." She snarled at him as he growled back, but before he could make his comeback a male's voice he did recognise spoke up.

"Let her through Gajeel, she's not a threat. Her name is Lira." Laxus said calmly as he walked towards them, but his face was troubled.

Gajeel gaped slightly at Laxus. He had never seen Laxus so bruised and full of blood before and he also walked with a limp. His arm hung unnaturally and looked wrong. He stepped aside to let the black haired woman through. She rushed to levy and checked her pulse, but scowled.

Levy's eyes shot open as she started choking and desperately tried to breathe. However, her eyes were wrong. Her eyes were completely black with red lines dancing around her pupils in a chaotic manner.

Everyone looked at her with shocked expressions except Lira and Laxus. They looked grim and knew something the rest didn't.

"Levy, what's wrong?" Gajeel asked as he looked at her confused while making his way to her.

However, levy didn't answer.

"She's going into cardiac arrest again." Lira said with a scowl.

"What are you going to do then?" Laxus asked, holding his right arm in place.

"What the hell is going on?!" Gajeel yelled as he stood next to levy.

Gajeel didn't know what their little conversation was about but he didn't like it one bit. Tears suddenly started streaming down Levy's face as magic particles started swirling around her in a maddening frenzy. Nobody knew what to do, they all just stood there, except Lira who stood up. Laxus and lira were the only one who didn't look confused and seem to know exactly what had to be done, they knew what was happening.

"Are you going to do it?" Laxus asked seriously ignoring Gajeel.

"What other choice do we have?" Lira answered grimly.

Lira and Levy melted into their own shadows as they both disappear into the ground. Just like rogue always did. Gajeel tensed up as he looked at Laxus. The air went completely still when Levy was swallowed by Lira's shadow. Her scent was gone.

"I thought you said she wasn't a threat." Gajeel exclaimed panicked at Laxus, he didn't know what was going on and he couldn't see Levy anymore.

"Calm down Gajeel, she's saving her." Laxus said with a serious expression.

"Saving her from what?" Lucy asked with wide eyes.

"Herself." Laxus sighed.

"Why? What's happening?" Gajeel asked with confused wide eyes.

"It's hard to explain what's happening to someone who wasn't imprisoned or doesn't know Olivia's magic. However, Levy went into cardiac arrest this morning and they couldn't get her heart beating again. She was dead for 10 minutes before Olivia used a resurrection spell, but the spell had consequences. Levy was directly connected to Olivia's magic. In other words, when you killed her Gajeel you caused her magic to die with her and Olivia's magic was the only thing keeping levy stable. That's why levy went into cardiac arrest just now." Laxus explained seriously as the blood drained from Gajeel's face and his stomach dropped.

"It still doesn't explain what Lira is doing." Lucy said confused.

"She's performing a dark spell she saw in Yury's black magic book." Laxus replied.

"Won't that kill her? She had like no magic left." Natsu asked thinking about their dead first guild master.

"Yes." Laxus answered with a sigh.

"Why is she doing this?" Gajeel asked.

"Because she's spent 3 years here and she can't remember who her friends or family are. Levy is the closest to a friend she can remember." Laxus said.

Their confusion turned to sorrow. However Gajeel was growing restless, lira and levy were gone for a really long time now.

"We should find Mira." Lucy said grimly.

"She'll be relieved that you're okay." Lucy said with a small smiled as she looked at Laxus, but Laxus only looked confused.

"Who's Mira?" He asked with a frown.

Everyone snapped their heads to him and looked at him with shocked expressions while Happy fell out the air from shock. Lucy was actually surprised that happy managed to keep quiet this long. Even proud. Laxus stood there awkwardly while everyone stared at him.

"Dude, Mira... as in Mirajane Strauss... fairy tail member... barmaid... has two siblings... demon take over mage... scary as shit when angered." Natsu said bluntly as he explained who Mira was.

Laxus's eyes widened for a second then returned to normal.

"Oh yeah, I remember." Laxus said as if what happened was the most normal thing in the world.

The group wanted to say something, but was interrupted by a weak chuckle. The group turned their heads to the source of the amused laughing. Lira was lying on her back looking at the sky with a shadowy aura surrounding her skin. Levy laid next to her on her side, completely unconscious.

They were so shocked from Laxus's question that they didn't even realise lira was done with her spell.

"Don't forget to remember, Laxus." Lira said softly with an amused voice, making Laxus scoff, but not from annoyance.

It was the last words Lira said before her chest ceased to move and the light in her eyes slipped away as the shadowy mist that covered her skin detached from her and floated to the sky. Everyone was silent, at least now Lira wouldn't have nightmares anymore. Maybe it was for the best for the shadow mage who was left behind by time and life. Laxus walked over to Lira and bent down and closed her open eyes. He then opened one of Levy's eyes then closed it again.

Laxus stood back up to his full height in a pained groan then looked at Gajeel.

"She's alive, but still under Olivia's spell." Laxus said.

"What spell?" Gajeel asked.

"The one that made lira forget her family and Lucy to get night terrors." Laxus said as he walked over to a large boulder while Gajeel's eyes widened.

Gajeel walked over to Levy's side and picked her up gently. Cradling her in his arms protectively.

"Find Mira so we can go cat." Laxus said as he sat down against a boulder, he looked exhausted.

"His name's Happy." Natsu said with a slight growl making Laxus's eyes widen slightly then go back to normal.

"I know that." He said scowling as he looked away.

Laxus closed his eyes while happy searched for Mira. However, Laxus couldn't keep himself awake anymore. He hasn't had a proper nights sleep in a week and sleep was calling him. So he gave in. He gave into blissful sleep.

"Is levy okay?" Lucy asked worried as she walked over to Gajeel.

"Looks so." Gajeel said as Lucy checked Levy's pulse.

"At least her hearts beating steady." Lucy said smiling in relieve.

"What should we do about her? We can't just leave her here..." Lucy said with sad eyes as she looked at lira.

She saved levy after all.

"Hey look, Laxus fell asleep!" Natsu exclaimed quietly as he went closer to Laxus with a huge grin...

And a permanent marker...

"Cut it out! Can't you see his badly injured! Plus... Where did you get that permanent marker?!" Lucy yelled angrily.

"But Lucy this is the perfect opportunity to draw on his face." Natsu whined.

"No, it's not. He's injured." Lucy exclaimed whacking Natsu over the head.

"Alright, I'm sorry!" Natsu exclaimed rubbing his head.

Laxus's face went from calm to a scowl.

"Good job you two, you woke him up." Gajeel said annoyed.

"We're sorry!" Natsu and Lucy exclaimed in unison as they're eyes widened in fear.

However Laxus's eyes didn't open, instead, he started breathing faster while little pieces of electricity started to crackle next to him. Natsu frowned and leaned his face closer to Laxus out of curiosity, but that resulted in his nose getting zapped by Laxus.

"That bastard shocked me!" Natsu exclaimed angrily as he jumped back and rubbed his nose.

"You think he's having a nightmare?" Gajeel asked confused as he observed Laxus.

"Is Laxus even capable of having nightmares?" Lucy asked shocked, like it's ludicrous for the fearless lighting dragon slayer to have nightmares.

Natsu only shrugged.

"Laxus!" Mira exclaimed making the group turn their heads to her.

She ran to them with Happy flying next to her. She looked like a wave of relieve just flooded her. However in a way it did. She ran up to them and to Laxus who was still sleeping with a scowl. She'll be angry at him later.

"Watch out Mira, he'll shock you." Natsu said bluntly as he rubbed his nose again at the memory.

However, Mira ignored him. She dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around him. She was so happy and relieved he was okay. Laxus's breathing slowed to a normal pace again as his features softened and returned peaceful. The slight electricity buzzing around him also ceasing.

"Why didn't he shock her too?" Natsu pouted as he crossed his arms in irritation.

"You're such a wuss Salamander." Gajeel said with an irritated sigh.

"What was that metal head!" Natsu exclaimed as he turned to Gajeel his fists erupting into flames.

"You heard me." Gajeel said rolling his eyes at him, making Natsu even more furious.

"Calm down Natsu! You're going to hurt levy if you start a fight." Lucy said with her hands on her hips.

Natsu crossed his arms again in annoyance while his eyebrow twitched.

"We should divide into a team~" Mira started as she stood up but was interrupted.

"Look who I found!" Erza exclaimed with stars in her eyes while dragging a poor Jellal behind her.

"Hey." Meredy said with a sweat drop as she walked awkwardly behind Erza and Jellal who was being dragged.

"Shouldn't she help him?" Lucy asked with a sweat drop.

"I don't think that's wise Lucy... It'd be like taking cake from Erza..." Natsu said in the most serious tone Lucy had ever heard.

"If I was him I also would've stopped fighting Titania." Gajeel said as he watched Jellal being dragged by his color like a lifeless sack of potatoes.

"Jellal, why is Erza dragging you?" Mira asked with a sweat drop.

"I don't know, ask her. I would've walked here without any resistance." Jellal said exaggerated.

"Erza, why are you dragging poor Jellal?" Mira asked still sweat dropping.

"Because I felt like it." Erza shrugged while letting Jellal go as she stopped at the group.

"Where's the rest of your buddies?" Natsu asked as he looked behind Jellal.

"They laughed at him then made themselves comfortable where they where." Meredy answered with a sweat drop.

The answer made the whole group laugh like maniacs except Erza who still had stars in her eyes, Meredy who chuckled awkwardly and Jellal who's eye twitched in annoyance.

"I could've walked here on my own." Jellal mumbled under his breath as he just sat on the ground.

"As I was saying, we should split into two groups. The first group will take levy and Laxus to Revona, they really need medical treatment and the rest will continue the guild war here and tell master what's happening." Mira said seriously as she watched Laxus broken arm.

"What about the spell on Levy, it's still continuing even though Olivia is dead and not one of us know how to dispel it." Lucy said with furrowed eyebrows while Mira frowned in thought.

"I can fly levy over to the train station and take the train back to Magnolia so Porluyusica can take a look..." Mira said looking at Gajeel.

Gajeel didn't look too happy about giving levy up. He wanted to keep an eye on her and make sure she was safe and okay. But he knew it'd be better if he gave her to Mira. She could get her faster to Porlyusica. Gajeel sighed then handed levy over to Mira who turned in her demon form.

"Gajeel take Laxus to Revona's hospital. Lucy you and the big guy from Crime Sorcier can accompany him to the hospital. The rest should continue fighting and release the remaining prisoners." Mira suggested.

"Lily you should go with Mira." Gajeel suggested with crossed arms just as he walked over and nodded.

It's not like he didn't trust Mira, but he wanted Levy to be okay and he trusted Lily with his life. He'll make sure she'll be safe.

"He can come if he can keep up." Mira said.

"What about her?" Lucy asked as she looked at Lira's lifeless body.

"Lucy, can you carry her?" Mira asked as Lucy nodded.

"Alright, let's get going then. I'll send Richard over to your group." Jellal said with a nod gesturing for Erza and Natsu to follow him.

"Make sure you notify master of what's happening, Erza." Mira said as Erza nodded.

Lucy walked to the woman that saved her best friend's life and hoisted her dead body on her back. She must say she was creeped out to the max by carrying a dead body, but she couldn't leave her there...

"Don't cause the other people trouble, Natsu." Lucy called as they walked away.

"Of course not. Have some faith, Lucy." Natsu said flashing her a grin before looking in front of him again.

"Salamander's gonna start a fight as soon as he sees the other people." Gajeel said bluntly.

"I know." Lucy replied in a defeated tone.

"Don't worry, Erza's there to keep him in line." Mira said chuckling slightly.

"Poor Natsu." Lily said sympathetically.

"Alright, let's go, Lily." Mira said as she took off with Lily trying to keep up.

"We should start heading to Revona." Lucy said as she looked over at Gajeel who was watching Mira and Lily fly away.

"Shouldn't we wait for the other guy?" Gajeel asked, not taking his eyes off them until he couldn't see them anymore.

"Nah, he's got extremely good eyesight. He'll find us and catch up." Lucy said as Gajeel finally took his eyes off the sky.

"Then let's get going. Richard and I can take turns carrying Laxus." Gajeel said while e hoisted Laxus on his back, careful for his broken arm.

They started their journey towards the hospital however they didn't walk long before Richard showed up. In fact, they've only reached the forest line. Richard stood on a small wave made of liquid ground that sped its way to them.

"Hi!" Richard greeted with stars in his eyes as he lowered his liquid ground wave and started walking the rest of the way to them.

"That was fast." Gajeel said as he started walking again.

"I thought you didn't use magic anymore." Lucy said confused.

"Indeed. However, I still use magic if it's to help people in the name of love." He replied with sparkling eyes.

"Is this guy for real?" Gajeel asked bluntly as he looked at Lucy.

"Doesn't matter, he's here to help." Lucy said as they walked as a group towards Revona.

They finally had their own back. 

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took so long to post this chapter, I was super busy and super lazy and guilty crown got interesting...** **Anyway** **,** **I actually have no idea what's happening after this chapter because I never planned after this chapter so yeah...**

 **That might take some time 😅**

 **Anyway tell me what you think 😝**


	12. PORLYUSICA

It took Gajeel, Lucy and Richard a few hours but they finally got to the hospital. The nurses immediately gave them a room and bed to place Laxus in and after a few minutes, a doctor entered. As for lira, the nurses took lira from Lucy and placed her in the morgue.

The doctor looked Laxus over then looked at the nurses behind him.

"Prep him for surgery." The doctor said simply as he walked to the door.

"Wait, what?" Lucy asked shocked.

Laxus needs surgery...

"What happened to him?" The doctor asked as he turned around to look at Lucy.

"He was a captive of a dark guild." Lucy answered.

"He needs surgery on his broken arm and stitches in numerous places. We need to scrub his stab wounds as well otherwise he'll get an infection." The doctor said to Lucy then turned back to the nurses.

"Get him a head scan as well, just to be safe." The doctor said as he exited.

The nurses nodded then rolled Laxus's bed away. Leaving Lucy and Gajeel alone in the empty room. However, it wasn't long before they were interrupted. A man knocked on the open door then came in. The man had raven black hair and blue eyes that seem to hold some sorrow behind its ocean of blue, the man's skin was also no stranger to the sun.

"You're the guy from the job request." Gajeel said surprised with crossed arms.

"Yes, I'm Gaspard Cicada." He said, mainly to introduce himself to Lucy out of manners.

"Lucy Heartfillia." Lucy said introducing herself as well.

He was surprised to meet a Heartfillia, but it only showed on his face for a brief moment.

"I saw you two taking a woman in the hospital. Who's that woman?" Gaspard asked slightly unnerved.

"What did Laxus say her name was?" Gajeel asked as he looked at Lucy.

"Her name is Lira... Do you know her?" Lucy asked while Gaspard's eyes widened.

"Yes... She's my sister-in-law." Gaspard said grimly making both Lucy and Gajeel's eyes widen in shock.

"What?" Gajeel asked in shock.

"Her name is Lira Debello and she's my wife's sister." Gaspard said as he sat down in the only chair in the room.

"Does this mean you found my wife and daughter?" Gaspard asked with pleading eyes as he looked up at Gajeel.

"I don't know. Fairy Tail is still releasing the remaining prisoners. I really do hope you find your wife and kid." Gajeel said with a sigh while Gaspard ran his fingers through his hair anxiously.

"Is lira at least okay? Can I see her?" Gaspard asked while he watched the floor.

Gajeel scowled as he looked away while Lucy's eyes softened.

"She didn't make it. She died saving a friend..." Lucy said softly as she also watched the floor now.

"What? Lira's dead?" Gaspard asked softly, his eyes widening in shock.

How could that be? She was such a strong mage it almost seems like she was invincible and now she's dead. What'll he tell his wife if he ever saw her again and how does he tell his little girl that her favourite aunt is gone...

However, that was only if he saw them again.

"She deserves a proper funeral." Lucy said as she looked at the man in front of her.

"I'll make that happen." Gaspard said softly.

"That's good." Lucy said as she exited the room with Gajeel, leaving Gaspard alone in the room.

After all his wife and daughter were still gone and he just found out his sister in law is dead.

Gajeel and Lucy walked towards the operation room in silence. Not uttering a single word as their minds run wild. Their thoughts going to the safety of the people they love. Gajeel sat down on a single couch while Lucy sat down on the couch in front of Gajeel. They sat there in silence for about half an hour before Lucy opened her mouth to say something.

"I thought you'd be heading for Magnolia by now." Lucy said as she played with the keys at her belt out of anxiety.

"I would, but I can't. If I go on the train alone I'll get stranded on the train thanks to my motion sickness. It'll be faster if I just wait for the guild and go back with them." Gajeel said with slight irritation in his voice.

Lucy stayed quiet again, not seeing the point in continuing their small talk. It took the doctors three hours before they finally rolled Laxus out the surgery room and into a recovery room. Lucy and Gajeel stood outside the room and watched the nurses make sure Laxus had everything he needed while a doctor walked over to them.

"The surgery was a success and we were able to latch his supinator back together. However, we'll be keeping him in the hospital for a few days. After that he can go, he should just refrain from getting into fights. There's another thing though... His brain has been through some type of trauma, there's nothing we can do about that. The only thing we can do is give it time to heal on its own." The doctor said with his hands in his coat.

"What does the trauma do?" Lucy asked as she looked at Laxus.

He always seemed so invincible, but in the end, he was mortal just like the rest of them.

"We can't be certain, I haven't seen him awake. But it can cause amnesia, delusions and even night terrors." The doctor said.

"He has a mild case of amnesia and night terrors." Gajeel said with crossed arms.

"That would explain why he couldn't remember who Mira was until Natsu explained who she is and why he looked like he was having a nightmare." Lucy mused as she looked at the floor.

"Thank you, doctor." Lucy said as she snapped out of her thoughts and thanked the doctor before he left.

Lucy sighed as she sat on a bench outside the room Laxus was sleeping in.

"Whats with that sigh?" Gajeel said still standing.

He was to anxious to sit. He couldn't sit still when he knew Levy was hurt and somewhere else and there was nothing he could do...

"I'm worried about Natsu." Lucy said as she sighed again.

"What are you worried about? It's not Salamander's first rodeo with a dark guild." Gajeel said with crossed arms while he looked down at Lucy.

"I know, but every time we had to fight against a dark guild we nearly get killed." Lucy said looking at her lap.

"That's what happens when wars are waged. Someone has to get hurt and someone has to die otherwise it's not a war." Gajeel said.

"I know." Lucy said softly.

She didn't want anyone to die anymore...

Time ticked by slowly as the air grew cooler and the night crept up on them. Fairy Tail only arrived at the hospital when she sun was gone and the moon made its appearance. Silence would've fallen upon the hospital if it wasn't for the fact that the whole guild was standing outside Laxus's room causing chaos.

So ultimately the doctors kicked everyone that didn't need medical attention out the hospital. However, they couldn't get the thunder legion to leave Laxus's side so they left them there reluctantly. Fairy Tail brought all the innocent woman and children that were held captive by the dark guild to the hospital where they were given medical attention.

Makarov left the guild at a bar while he left to notify the mayor that all the missing woman and children were back. The mayor promised he'd get them all back to their families. However, when Makarov returned to the bar there was no bar left only unconscious brawlers and a quivering barman that hid behind what's left of the bar.

The colour slowly drained out of Makarov's face as his mind drifted to all the paper work he'll have to do.

"I'm sorry about the damage, master, I tried to stop them." Erza said as she bowed her head apologetically at Makarov.

"If you ask me, she destroyed just as much as Natsu." Gray said softly, however, the monster heard.

"What was that Gray? As I recall you and Natsu were the reason the bar's structure gave in." Erza said glaring at Gray who cowered behind what's left of the bar next to the owner.

Makarov sunk to his knees as he began to cry.

"Master!" Erza exclaimed in panic as she ran to his side.

"Gajeel did just as much damage!" Natsu yelled as he strided to Gajeel, while Lucy laughed.

She was glad he was okay and she was even more relieved that no one in her guild died. Some of them may be badly injured, but they were still alive...

"Shut up, Salamander." Gajeel growled irritated at Natsu, he didn't have the energy for Natsu's bickering.

He wanted to go home and see levy.

"What was that?" Natsu growled back, however, Gajeel ignored him as he walked away.

Lucy grabbed Natsu's shoulder to stop him from picking a fight with Gajeel. Everyone was tired and hurt, they didn't need Natsu to start another fight.

"Get gramps so we can go to the train station." Gajeel said as he walked away.

Makarov continued crying on the floor while Erza picked him up and carried him to the train station and so the fairy tail guild made their way back to Magnolia. To home...

However, their troubles didn't end in Revona.

 **xXx**

It's been three days since the war between Fairy Tail and Eisenwald. Three days since the prisoners have been released from Eisenwald's prison. And three days since Levy's been awake. Levy's been under Olivia's spell ever since Gajeel killed her. Not once has Levy opened her eyes and not once did she mutter anything. Mira and Panther Lily didn't know what to do. The first thing they did was take Levy to Porlyusica, but they couldn't get her to open the door so they admitted Levy in Magnolia's hospital.

Levy didn't have any broken bones like Laxus did, but she did need stitches in a few places for deep cuts. However, there was nothing the doctors could've done for her bruises. Mira was appalled at how someone could be so savage as to bruise someone to the point that their skin colour could be confused with purple. Mira was sitting anxiously alone in the guild hall with Panther Lily as they waited for Fairy Tail to come back home.

Mira was sitting at the edge of a booth leaning her head in her head as her fingers snaked underneath her hair, dishelving it slightly. She tapped her foot impatiently, Mira felt heavy from the stress. She was alone at Fairy Tail, Laxus was badly hurt and she hasn't seen him awake yet and Levy was in the hospital and she couldn't get a hold of Porlyusica. All these things weighed on her shoulders, stubbornly refusing to let go so she could relax.

The door of the guild suddenly swung open making Mira snap her head towards the door as more light streamed into the guild hall. Mira jumped up as she spun around to the open door. Her eyes were greeted with happy grins as she turned around, making her smile as well. But only for a brief moment.

"I've got bad news." Mira said as she strided over to the guild members at the door, her eyes meeting Gajeel's before she turned her eyes to Makarov's.

That one action made Gajeel's stomach drop. She had news he didn't want to hear. Bad news about Levy... Mira's eyes scanned the group, but her eyes didn't find the tall blond man she wanted to see.

"Wait, where's Laxus?" Mira asked, concern creeping into her voice.

"He's still at the hospital in Revona. The doctor wanted to keep him for a few days to make sure his supinator stays attached and to monitor his brain to make sure it's healthy. But don't worry the Thunder legion stayed behind to take care of Laxus." Makarov said with a serious tone as he looked up at Mira.

"Now tell me, my child, what is your bad news?" Makarov asked as he looked at a stressed Mira with comforting eyes.

"I haven't been able to contact Porlyusica and levy is still under the spell. She hasn't woken up since the guild war." Mira said with an anxious voice while Gajeel balled his fists and his eyes hardened.

"Where is she?" Gajeel asked.

"Levy is in Magnolia hospital right now as for Porlyusica, I have no idea where she is." Mira said as she looked at Gajeel.

Gajeel turned around without a word as he left for the exit.

"Where are you going Gajeel?" Makarov asked as he watched Gajeel walk away without giving him an answer.

"Where do you think he's going, master?" Wendy asked innocently.

"Either to levy or Porlyusica, but I think the latter." Makarov said with a sigh while a silence hung over the guild.

Even Natsu was quiet.

"Wendy, Erza, go with Gajeel in case he goes to Porlyusica to cause trouble." Makarov said.

"Why us? If I may ask Master." Erza asked as she stepped forward.

"Because Porlyusica can actually stand Wendy and we need her help and you can handle Gajeel if he causes trouble." Makarov said as he turned to look at Erza.

"Understood, let's go, Wendy." Erza said while Wendy nodded and jogged to get to Erza who exited the guild while Carla flew over them.

Gajeel balled his fists as he walked angrily through Mongolia. He knew Porlyusica was at her home and he intended to get her out of there and to Levy's hospital room. However, it wasn't long before he was accompanied by Titania and little Wendy.

"What do you want Titania?" Gajeel growled at her.

He couldn't be mean to Wendy, she was still an innocent kid and besides if Levy was awake and knew about this, she'll give him trouble for days because of him being mean to a kid.

"We just came to help you." Erza said as she matched his stride while Wendy struggled to keep up with her tiny legs so she started jogging to keep up.

"Fine, just don't get in my way." Gajeel said as he growled at Titania.

The walk to Porlyusica's house was quiet as the group of three walked quickly to her house. They needed her help and they need it now. They walked the familiar route to Porlyusica's home until they stopped in front of a small comfy house. Gajeel walked up to the door and banged on the door loudly.

"We know you're in there, open up!" Gajeel said as he continued to bang on the door.

"Gajeel, that's not how you act when you're about to ask someone a favour." Erza scolded but Gajeel ignored her as he banged harder on the door.

"Open up or I break down the door!" Gajeel yelled.

"I said stop." Erza said firmly as she walked over to Gajeel to pry him away from the door.

Porlyusica already hated humans, she didn't need her to hate them even more just because an angry dragon slayer banged down her door. Erza tried to pull the dragon slayer away from the door to stop him from breaking it, but it wasn't that easy. She grabbed Gajeel's shoulder but he shrugged her off roughly and that is when a fight between them brew.

"Stop it!" Wendy's small voice squeaked as she looked at Gajeel and Erza.

Wendy looked at them with a sad look in her eyes while she held Carla in her arms who had a disapproving look. Erza and Gajeel stopped fighting and turned their heads to little Wendy.

"What do you want? You're going to make the child cry." Porlyusica said as she poked her head out the door, not opening it wide enough for them to enter.

Gajeel opened his mouth to say something to the miserable woman, but Erza stopped him.

"Let Wendy speak." Erza said with a slight smile as she stepped aside so Wendy can step forward.

Wendy walked to Porlyusica and watched her with her big innocent sad eyes.

"You know this is a sort of manipulation." Gajeel whispered with crossed arms to Erza.

"Who cares." Erza said with a grin.

"Good point." Gajeel said grinning slightly as well.

"What do you want?" Porlyusica asked harshly, however her voice was slightly less harsh when she spoke to Wendy.

"There's a spell cast on one of our friends and we don't know what spell it is or how to break the spell. She's been suffering under that spell for three days now. Please help her." Wendy asked with hope in her eyes as she looked up at Porlyusica while squeezing Carla a little tighter in her arms.

"Why should I help a human?" Porlyusica asked as she scoffed.

Gajeel balled his hands in anger at her response but Erza caught his eye and shook her head as she crossed her arms.

"Because she needs your help. Please." Wendy asked while tears started to dance in her eyes.

She really wanted Levy to be okay and she knew Porlyusica could help her. Porluysica stared at Wendy with a grumpy look on her face. Porlyusica sighed when she saw a tear roll down.

"Fine, where is she?" Porlyusica said with a heavy sigh as she stepped out her house and locked behind her.

"She's in Mongolia's hospital." Wendy said with a smile as she wiped her tears away.

"Let's go before I change my mind." Porlyusica scoffed as she followed the group through the forest to Magnolia's hospital.

Gajeel walked determinedly to the hospital, levy was going to be alright, he'll make sure of it... 

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for like taking a month to update, but I just wasn't that into this chapter and I'm trying to figure out how to make it interesting and what's going to happen after this chapter.**


	13. Infection

The group of fairy tail members walked through magnolia with purpose in every step. The town buzzed with people but to Gajeel the world seemed silent. The markets they passed was colourful, but somehow all the colour drained from Gajeel's vision. However he didn't care, he only cared about getting Porlyusica to Levy so she could be her normal self and things can go back to the good old days. The people in the marketplace crowded around, but as soon as they set eyes on Gajeel, Erza and Porlyusica they parted from intimidation, forming a path for them. They've all heard the stories of Titania Erza, Blacksteel Gajeel and the woman living in the woods that hated other humans.

However, one woman in the market didn't part for them when her eyes moved to them. Instead, she walked to them. They conveniently found Mira on their way to the hospital. She was worried about all of them and also went to Porlyusica's home, but instead, she found them walking back to the hospital so she joined them. Mira led the way to the hospital room Levy rested in once they reached the Magnolia's Hospital since she was the only one who actually knew where the room was.

Mira led the way through the twisting halls of the hospital until she stopped in front of a door, making the rest of the group stop behind her. She gently took the door handle and opened the door to the room, stepping into the door as the door swung open slowly. The group poured into the room after Mira. They all stopped at the foot of the bed and watched the small blue-haired woman in the hospital bed. Silence reigned over the room. Gajeel's eyes studied Levy. He didn't really have time to take in her physical injuries back at the dark guild because he had to fight the dark mages, but he didn't miss the injuries he saw when he saw her for the first time in such a long time.

Her eyes were closed and her body remained still, only her chest moved to signal that she was in fact breathing. A sort of tranquillity set over the hospital room, however, it was a sombre one. Yet she didn't have a face of peace, but she also didn't have a face of terror. Her face was just neutral. No signs of emotion were displayed on it. Her hair was strewn loosely over the pillow her head rested on. Bags were formed under her closed eyes, staining her white skin. It looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. Red irritated skin incircled both her wrist, indicating that she tugged at her handcuffs a lot. It looked like there would be a scar forming on both her wrists.

A blanket was pulled over Levy, but it only went up to her stomach, after all, it was summer in Magnolia. A warmth was spread over the town in the day and in the night it remained as it softly embraced the happy citizens. Levy also wore one of those standard hospital gowns that all the patients in Magnolia's hospital were required to wear. Levy had bandages that covered deep cuts on her arm and multiple scratches. Bruises seeped its way from under the hospital gown to skin that was visible to the eye. The late afternoon light streamed into the room through the open window, colouring the white walls orange while the white curtains gently swayed from the breeze. A metal pole stood next to the hospital bed with a bag of fluids hanging from it. The plastic tube made it all the way down to the needle that was lodged in Levy's arm, giving her the nutrients her body was deprived of.

Gajeel could see all the weight she lost since she was taken by Eisenwald, giving him an indication that they only gave her what she needed in order to stay alive, not healthy. Porlyusica silently walked over to Levy's side while Wendy, Erza, Mira and Gajeel stood where they were. Rooted to their spots as they anxiously awaited for Porlyusica's report on Levy while they watched her every move.

"Did the useless doctors here run any tests on her?" Porlyusica asked while she examined Levy.

"They did, we're expecting to get the results today." Mira answered while Gajeel looked over at Mira questioningly.

"I didn't know they ran tests, what did they run tests for?" Gajeel asked surprised, however his eyebrows still furrowed in worry.

"They wanted to make sure she didn't get infected or picked up a disease while she was imprisoned at Eisenwald." Mira explained while Porlyusica lifted one of Levy's eyelids up. making

Gajeel looked back at Porlyusica again as he saw her stiffen when she saw Levy's eye. Her once amber eyes were now drowning in a ghastly black hue. It looked so unnatural. So appalling. Porlyusica frowned as she examined Levy's eye, however, the rest of the fairy tail members didn't stand close enough to see Levy's eye.

"What's wrong?" Gajeel asked with worried eyes as he stepped closer to Levy and Porlyusica.

That was the first time he saw how Levy's eyes looked when she was under that spell. The white in her eyes was completely laced in black and the pupil in her eye was small and undiluted, almost like she was in a state of shock. Like she was reliving something terrible over and over again. Mira, Erza and Wendy came closer as well, they also wanted to see why Gajeel and Porlyusica stiffened so suddenly. It was unlike them. Erza's eyes widened as she saw Levy's eye while Mira frowned at the sight and Wendy held her mouth in shock.

"I haven't seen this spell in a long time." Porlyusica said in a dazed voice as she stared at Levy's eye.

"What spell?" Wendy asked as she lowered her hand and looked up at Porlyusica.

"It's a cruel spell that messes with people's minds and drives them to the point of madness. It takes away the victims power to distinguish between reality and dreams, but with this spell, the victim's dreams are always nightmares that feed them lies to the point of them losing their minds. I've only seen the consequences of this spell, all of them had psychological problems and their personalities changed drastically without ever really reverting to their old personality." Porlyusica sighed as she closed Levy's eye and stood up with a straight.

Gajeel scowled at the explanation while the rest stepped back to give Porlyusica some space before she smacked them.

"Can you dispell it?" Mira asked as she crossed her arms almost like she was cold.

"Yes, but it will take a while." Porlyusica said.

"We'll wait," Erza said firmly.

"No, you'll only be a nuisance." Porlyusica said making Gajeel glare at her.

Porlyusica knew she could successfully dispel the spell on Levy, but little did they all know that they have already lost too fate... Gajeel opened his mouth to start an argument with Porlyusica, but he was interrupted by little Wendy.

"We'll wait outside while you dispel the spell on Levy." Wendy said while she walked over to Gajeel who glared at Porlyusica.

Mira and Erza took this as a sign to leave the room so Porlyusica could do what they brought her to do but Gajeel continued to stand there and glare at Porlyusica. Wendy took Gajeel's arm to try and pull him out, but it wasn't that easy to pull a man made of iron that was ten times bigger than her anywhere.

"Come on Gajeel, give Porlyusica some space to work." Wendy whined as she continued to tug at him.

Porlyusica glared back at Gajeel, keeping her ground until finally Gajeel closed his eyes and sighed in defeat. He stuffed his one hand into his pocket and allowed Wendy to drag him out the hospital room.

"Whatever you do, don't come in. It won't be pleasant." Porlyusica warned as she caught Gajeel's eyes while Wendy dragged him out.

Gajeel's eyes shifted to Levy before Wendy completely dragged him out the room and closed the door behind them. Shutting out any view they had of levy or what Porlyusica were doing.

"I better head back to the guild." Mira said with a sympathetic smile before she started walking back to the guild.

"How long do you think Porlyusica will be busy in there?" Gajeel asked with worry.

"Don't worry Gajeel, Porlyusica knows what she's doing." Erza said with a forced reassuring smile.

"I'm guessing she'll take a while, since Porlyusica has never seen this spell active and because it's an old spell. But I'm confident she can dispel it." Wendy said as she looked up at Gajeel with a smile, trying to ease his worry.

Gajeel sighed then leaned on the wall next to the door, trying his best to wait patiently for Porlyusica to do her thing. However soon they started to hear levy scream. How did they expect him not to rush into the room as soon as levy started to scream? All his senses screamed for him to rush to Levy's side, but what good will that do. He couldn't do anything to help as much as he hated the idea of being useless. All he could do to maybe help was hold her hand.

Gajeel closed his eyes as levy screamed again. Clutching his arm tighter as his nails dug into his skin. Wendy looked like she was on the verge of crying as she stood with her head in her hands. Erza was the only one that seemed unfazed by Levy's screams. Not even a minute passed when Erza placed a hand on Wendy's shoulder making her flinch slightly.

"Why don't you get back to the guild, I'm sure Carla is worried about you." Erza said with a soft smile making Wendy look up at her.

Wendy nodded then walked away from Levy's room and back to the guild. However, as soon as Wendy left a nurse marched up to them. She probably also heard Levy's screams. She stopped in front of them with a mad facial expression.

"What's going on here?" The nurse asked but she quickly got intimidated when Erza and Gajeel shot a glare at her.

"We're from fairy tail. We're helping her." Erza said firmly as the nurse began to sweat.

"Right." The nurse stammered as she quickly turned around and walked away.

Gajeel watched as she started whisper wring to the other nurses looking they're why but he ignored the irritating nurse. However, Gajeel closed his again as levy screamed again. It sounded like she was being tortured.

"Gajeel..." Erza said as she walked over to him making him open an eye.

"Why don't you sit down, this may take a while." Erza suggested.

Gajeel silently complied as they sat in a waiting room close to Levy's room. They waited for n hour before levy stopped screaming and Porlyusica exited the room. Gajeel quickly stood up followed by Erza as they walked to the room.

"How is she?" Gajeel asked as he entered the room.

Levy was drenched in sweat and the bed covers where disturbed meaning that she was tossing around a lot. Her face was covered in sweat and her breathing was ragged, but it was slowly starting to go back to normal. Erza and Porlyusica followed Gajeel into the room as Erza closed the door behind them. He didn't want those pesky nurses bothering them.

"I dispelled the spell, but there's something else..." Porlyusica said but a knock on the door interrupted her.

Her words made Gajeel tense. The knock was met with tense silence as the door slowly opened in uncertainty. The doctor poked his head in as he looked at the fairy tail group. Fear slowly starting to settle on his face as his eyes met Erza, Porlyusica and a growling Gajeel.

"What is it?" Porlyusica asked harshly making the doctor jump slightly as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"I came to inform you that the tests we did on Levy McGarden are done." The doctor said as he looked at his clipboard at some information and what her name and surname was.

"And? What do your tests say?" Gajeel asked in a grumpy voice.

"I've got some dire news..." the doctor said with a tired sigh as he looked away.

"Come on, spit it out." Gajeel said even more grumpily.

He didn't want to hear any dire news. However Porlyusica only looked away, the doctors finally found it. Now they could give the news and not her. The more Gajeel thought about this dire news the more he really didn't want to hear about it. He just wanted everything to be okay. He wanted Levy to be okay.

"We tested her blood for any infection and it turns out she has an advanced infection that's altering her heart. Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do about the infection because it has evolved to much. If the infection were treated sooner, maybe it could've been treated..." The doctor said making Porlyusica avert her eyes.

She knew exactly what that meant while the rest stared at the doctor.

"What are you trying to say?" Gajeel asked in barely a whisper.

"What I'm trying to say is that Levy McGarden is dying and there's nothing we can do about it." The doctor said in a firm voice.

As soon as the words came out his mouth the world stood still. The leaves danced in the breeze outside and the birds flew around happily like nothing was wrong in this world, however, something was very wrong with this world. Levy was dying. Gajeel's eyes widened as he turned his head slowly to Levy. How can someone so innocent and kind be dying? It wasn't fair. She's done nothing wrong to this world, yet here she lies in a hospital bed unconscious and dying of an infection.

It was wrong...

Gajeel's eyes were filled with horror as he watched Levy's unconscious figure. How can this be happening? How can he live without her? Gajeel's arms hang loosely at his side as his hands started trembling from the horrifying news that was delivered. Levy was the reason why he became a better man.

"Is this a joke? Because if it is nobody's laughing." Gajeel said in a distant voice.

Gajeel would've glared at the doctor but he couldn't take his mind off the news he was just told. It was hard to believe it.

"I wouldn't expect anyone to laugh if this was a joke." The doctor said in a serious tone as he nervously tapped his clipboard.

"How long does she have?" Erza asked in a soft voice as she watched levy while Gajeel eyes were cast downwards as his mind started to shut down.

"We don't know." The doctor answered.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Erza snapped as she whipped around to the doctor and strided over to him, pushing him against the wall roughly.

The doctor yelped in fear as he dropped his clipboard while Erza scowled at him. Porlyusica stood calmly next to Levy's bed without any emotion except irritation. Gajeel adopted a distant look as he sat down in the chair in the hospital room, his hands still trembling. Gajeel tried to steady his trembling hands as he sat while Erza took a breath to calm herself.

Erza let go of the doctor making the doctor fall to the ground and quickly scrambled out the room, not even bothering getting his clipboard again. Porlyusica silent walked over the clipboard and picked it up. She read over all the stuff the doctor wrote about Levy. Porlyusica's eyes furrowed slightly, the child was starved and sleep deprived. If she had to guess she'd guess Levy only had a few hours of sleep a day. That could drive anyone to insanity.

Erza saw Porlyusica reading the clipboard and turned to her with slight hope in her eyes.

"Is she really dying, is there anything you can do?" Erza asked as she watched porlyusica which made her sigh.

"There's nothing I can do about the infection or her mental state." Porlyusica said.

Gajeel heard every word she said but he was in a dazed stated as he leaned his head in his hand.

"The infection is like cancer, however, it's aggressiveness depends on the person. There have been cases where a patient has died a few days after getting the infection and other patients only died years after getting the infection. It spreads through the whole body breaking down the body from its entry point until the body can't handle it anymore. In Levy's case, her legs will fail first then the virus will work it's way up to her stomach making her vomit blood then her lungs which will cause her to cough up blood, after that it'll target her heart making it stop beating suddenly without warning. There is no known cure for this infection. As for her mental state... She'll be dead before she remembers you." Porlyusica explained as she looked at Gajeel before she turned and left the room.

"She'll probably wake up in the morning, somebody should tell her. That girl is living on borrowed time." Porlyusica said just before she left the hospital room.

Gajeel sat in the chair and ran his hand through his hair as Porlyusica left the room, closing the door behind her. Silence hung in the air as Gajeel couldn't think of anything to say and Erza didn't want to break the silence. They thought in silence as their minds raced. Thoughts about what they are supposed to do, but even so, they're bodies didn't move.

"I'll inform master about the situation." Erza said softly as she broke the thick silence.

Erza broke from her spot and walked quickly to the door opening the door and vanished to the guild as she closed the door behind her. Guess Gajeel was the lucky winner to tell her she's going to die. Gajeel didn't bother getting up to go anywhere, besides where would he go at a time like this.

Levy is dying... 

* * *

**A/N: Pum pum pum... and the plot thickens. Sorry I couldn't help myself... I'm a bad person... Im sorry for taking like 3 months to update this story I'm just kind of stuck with it... But yeah I hope you like it and feel free to leave a review so I can know what you guys are thinking :P**


End file.
